Chronicles of a Fox
by Gryffindor-Sword
Summary: Collection of stories staring Tails. Set 2 years after Sonic Heroes. Current Chapter: A party crasher, the heart break of a girl, and a new genius.
1. Prologue to an Adventure

**Author's Note:**_ This fanfic will combine a few of the Sonic universes. Any questions that you have in your reviews; I will answer them in the next chapter in author's notes. Do not complain if the contents are not what your expectations are; this is my fanfic and I will have it my way. I will **NOT** be accepting Fancharacters at the moment, but I may later. I will notify you (the reader) when I will accept Fancharacters. Any character mentioned will have a copyright notice at the end of each chapter in the chapter they are first introduced. For those of you who are not used to my style of writing. I dislike introducing characters by name when they first appear, and without a discription (even though you all know how they look like); unless another character says their name. Then and only then, I will use their name_

* * *

_Chronicles of a Fox_

Prologue

Prologue to an Adventure

There was a young fox, no older than five, with a stick in his hand and a blindfold around his eyes. Laughter of children could be heard as the fox had his arm in front feeling to see what was in front of him. Something was lowered in front of him; it was a piñata. The piñata had been damaged from the previous blows it had endured before the fox had his try. The fox took his swing at the piñata, but he miss and ended up facing in the opposite direction from were the piñata had been as the laughter became slightly louder. The fox felt the piñata brush the back of his head as the piñata was lowered again. He turns around hitting the piñata with his stick causing it to swing slightly like a free swinging pendulum. He takes another swing at the piñata and hit it causing it to spin like a top and swung again like a free swinging pendulum. Pieces of the contents of the piñata started to slowly fall out as the piñata spun.

An alarm was heard and it woke up a fox from his slumber. The fox reached for the alarm and shut it off. He was an orange fox with blue eyes, twin tails, and white gloved hands sat up on the side of his bed to put on his red and white sneakers. He reached for a book on his nightstand; which was the same color as his eyes and had his full name printed in script on the cover (**FYI**: _it does not include his nickname_). He flipped to the last page he had written on and began to write a new entry. He has been having several different dreams and he could not explain why he was having them. He feels like he has seen those people in his dreams before, but he could not recall.

He had just finished writing his entry when he remembered something. His diary was several years old and he was _too_ stupid in thinking of not looking into the previous entries for the information he seeks. He flips to the first entry; which was six years prior, and slowly scanned each entry. After going through several entries; he came across a picture of the people he had recognized from his dreams at the beach and he picked himself out of the bunch. He spotted a light brown rabbit, two brown squirrel-chipmunk hybrids,a light brown coyote, a light purple walrus, and himself gathered around an enormous sandcastle. There was also an orange Chao on top of himself in the picture.

He quickly went through the previous entries trying to recall where he had seen that Chao. He came across a picture of himself with the same Chao with him. In the picture, he was dressed in a flight suit, a flight cap on his head, and a scarf around his neck. The Chao, which was on his head, in the picture looked like a miniature fox and he too had a flight cap on his head, goggles over his eyes, and a scarf around his neck. They were both giving a salute. Below the picture was a signature that read: _Major Miles Prower and Lt. Ace Prower reporting for duty._

The fox scanned each page as he tried to find the names of the others in the beach picture. He found them and then something within his memory came into view. They were his first friends and he had somehow forgotten about them. He went through the diary until he found the entry he was looking for. It was a date that still brings horrific thoughts to him. It was a date that had left him stranded on an island without anyone to be his friend. He read the previous entry and found out that he was _not_ from the island that he was found on, but from a city six hours over the ocean to the east of the island. There was only one problem; he was going to be missed if he took off on his own and he needed a plan in order for his trip to succeed.

Elsewhere, a blue hedgehog was lazing in a beach chair near the beach. He was sitting underneath an umbrella as he lazed there with dark sunglasses on. He was feeling very contented; that was until a voice woke him up from his light slumber.

"Sonic!" the blue hedgehog turned to the sound of the voice to see a pink hedgehog in a red dress coming towards him.

"What do you want now, Amy?" he asked her.

"I'm just here to tell you that I am leaving to visit family. Are you going to miss me?" the pink hedgehog named Amy asked.

"No, at least it will be quiet here without you trying to get me to date you," the blue hedgehog replied sleepily.

"Well," she sounded offended at what he had said, "it is on another continent, and I know that you have not been there before. I also know that you like looking for adventure and this new continent to the east will be a nice welcome for you."

She left as the blue hedgehog continued to slumber.

"Who does she think she is?" he thought. "Trying to con me into following her to another continent and to try to get me to date her, and yet," he began to contemplate his sense of adventure, "I have been up, down, east, and west on this continent, and I've always wondered what was beyond the ocean. This should be a change from just relaxing all day long at the beach; even though I detest water. Still, I need help and I know just where to get the help I seek to get there, but I mustn't let Amy see me or else."

He sat up on his beach chair and put on his red and white striped sneakers. He next folded up his umbrella and gathered his backpack before running at full speed through the end of the sands and into a jungle. This hedgehog has incredible speed and he can reach speeds close to the speed of sound. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog.

This hedgehog is the hero of the entire planet. He came from an island called South Island. The island was said to be a myth, and it is said to not stay in the same place twice. It moves every quarter of the lunar cycle to a new place by unexplained means. His home came under attack by a demented scientist that would become infamous for years to come, Dr. Ivo Robotnik (aka Dr. Eggman by Sonic due to the fact that he looked like an oversized, talking egg). Dr. Robotnik's attempt in gathering the legendary Chaos Emeralds from the island failed when Sonic the Hedgehog stopped his plans for world domination. Over the next several years, Sonic's journey has taken him across the world where he met new friends and enemies alike.

He journeyed to Westside Island after he had acquired a biplane from some friends who helped each other escape from Dr. Robotnik's clutches. He had journeyed there for some vacation time, but his vacation was cut short when his old nemesis returned with a new horrific plan for world domination. He again sought for the mystical Chaos Emeralds on the island to power his new weapon, the Death Egg. Sonic stopped the demented scientist's attempt for world domination by reaching a new level; he also met a new friend, who helped him, on the island. He met a young twin tailed fox named Miles Prower. Sonic gave him the nickname Tails; due to the fact that he could fly with his twin tails like the propeller of a helicopter. Tails was also an expert mechanic and pilot, and that was a relief for Sonic since he knew nothing about mechanics and his pilot skills were nothing in comparison to Tails' skills.

Their friendship grew over the years. They met an echidna, who is reported to be the last of his species, on a mysterious floating island where they stopped Robotnik's attempt in getting his Death Egg up and running again. Sonic also reached a higher level in power since the last time he used the power of the Emeralds, and Sonic and the echidna became "friendly" rivals. Currently all was peaceful over the past two years since his last adventure to stop Robotnik and no attempts of world domination was heard from the scientist. His past attempts at world domination had all backfired in his face and he had to rely on Sonic's ability to save his own hide and the world's.

Sonic crossed along the dirt path through the jungle. The jungle thinned and turned into a vast grassland as he continued at his present speed. He came across a wooden bridge that crossed a chasm and connected to another thick jungle. He followed one of the paths as he made his way towards a long ladder that led towards a overhanging cliff. Sonic didn't even bother climbing up the ladder; he used his incredible speed to climb up the side of the cliff face to the overhanging cliff. He journeyed through an abandoned mine as he continued toward his destination. He exited the mine and continued towards a plateau that held a twin storied structure. He stopped in front of the door of the structure where he knocked before entering the structure.

"Tails!" he yelled. "Are you down here?"

"Up here Sonic," a voice called from the upper level.

Sonic turned to see his friend on the upper level. "I heard that there was a new continent that we never been to. Are you up for some adventure?" he asked.

"By 'we,' you mean you?" his friend asked.

"_Mio_? I need your help getting there and I can't fly the _Tornado_ as well as you. Besides, it's to the east and it might be a nice change of climate for the both of us."

"To the east?" his friend thought. "Perfect, this might be the chance I've been waiting for," he continued to think before he spoke aloud. "Sure thing Sonic. You gather the supplies we need and I'll get the _Tornado_ up and running."

"Cool, I'll be right back with the right supplies. Be back in a few," Sonic said before he walked out the door and took off with his incredible speed.

After Sonic left, his friend returned to his room, but not before cracking a smile. "This should be what I need to put these dreams to rest." He packed his backpack with several inventions that he had been working on for the past several years. He also made sure that he packed his diary for the journey.

Later, Sonic had returned with the necessary supplies while his friend waited with a blue biplane on a runway that had extended from the structure.

"Is everything ready?" Sonic asked as he took a seat behind his friend.

"Everything's ready," his friend replied.

Tails pushed on the throttle as the plane's propeller increased in speed and they took off into the air before journeying to the east. Their journey to a new continent has begun, but will it be peaceful? What about Tails? What has been plaguing him over the several past years? Can he unravel this mystery and find peace?

**

* * *

**

**Preview:**  
_Yo, this is Sonic! Tails and I land on Westside Island for a rest, but trouble comes to the island. An army called the Battle Bird Armada has overrun the island looking for the Chaos Emeralds. They steal the Emerald that powers the Tornado, but Tails has some devastating news concerning the situation. We must stop them before they succeed in their plans, and the commander of the army knows Tails? Where do they know each other? Find out next time!

* * *

_

**Copyright: **Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) are all copyrighted by Sega. The name Ace Prower will be copyrighted by me.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ Concerning the FYI; I am giving Tails a middle name, but you won't find out until later. I also gave a 'rather' short history of Sonic for those of you who don't know his history. I will also give you a short preview on the next chapter so that you can only guess what I have in store for you next._


	2. Westside Island Revisited

**Author's Note:** _First of all, I want to thank Brent-Ka for the complement about getting Tails' past correct and as for giving the history. I felt it necessary to give the reader a short history of what that character has accomplished. I have played most of the Sonic games, but I have not played the Advance games. I feel lost when I see a character I have not seen or heard of before. I actually picked up that habbit from reading the Harry Potter series, and Rowling gives the reader a short history of what had happened in the previous book. If you see something like that again; bare with me since this is how I write and you will see some of my own twists to the history in later chapters.

* * *

_

Chapter One

Westside Island Revisited

Westside Island, an island in the middle of the vast ocean, has a mysterious history. An ancient civilization inhabited the island, but it mysteriously vanished. It was said that the inhabitants were divided into seven tribes and each had a mysterious jewel called the Chaos Emerald. They lived together in peace for centuries, but soon the peace ended. Greed soon consumed the tribes for the mysterious emeralds since legend said that a miracle would happen if all seven were gathered together. The ancient deities, fearing bloodshed, on the island took the Chaos Emeralds from the tribes and hid them in a parallel universe so that greedy hands could not acquire them. The Chaos Emeralds sat in their parallel prison for centuries; until someone sought for them.

A demented scientist whose name would become infamous worldwide Dr. Robotnik (aka Dr. Eggman) needed them to power his weapon for world domination, the Death Egg, but his attempts failed when an old nemesis stopped him. Sonic the Hedgehog, a cool, blue hedgehog with incredible speed, gathered the seven mystical emeralds with the help of his new friend, Miles Prower, a young blue eyed, twin tailed fox, in order to stop the demented scientist's attempts at world domination. The island's inhabitants enjoyed a peaceful time since the demented scientist's attempts to take over the island. A resort was set up on the island since it was a stopping point for passing aircrafts from the east and west of the island.

In the resort town of Emerald Hills, a blue hedgehog walked along the dirt path as he past several shops as he looked at what they had to offer. It was peaceful here as the inhabitants of the resort went about their business, but that was soon about to change. An explosion was heard nearby and panic went through the town of Emerald Hills as small aircrafts began to bombard the island.

"_Great_," the blue hedgehog thought as the inhabitants of the resort scattered, "just what I need. Someone trying to take over the island again and I just know who is behind this."

He took off with his incredible speed as he went on top of the enflamed huts and began his attack on the small aircrafts, but they were not aircrafts. They were birds in armor and they had explosives attached to them as they all bombarded the island. A vile laugh was heard and he turned to see a figure silhouetted against the sun, but there was a glitter of light from what the figure was holding. The hedgehog scanned for a way to reach the figure and came across a ramp that he could use to reach the figure. He ran up the ramp and curled into a spiked ball in an attempt to attack the figure. Just before he reached the figure, he was batted back down to the ground by something or someone.

The silhouetted figure came down to the hedgehog's level to reveal that he was a big muscle-bound duck as he continued to maliciously laugh as he came down. "Who are you, landlubber?" he asked in a deep voice.

"The name's Sonic the Hedgehog and the most important question is: Who are _you_?" the hedgehog sarcastically remarked.

"My name is of no importance of you, landlubber! I will tell you that I am the leader of the Battle Bird Armada, and our sole goal is to rid the world of those who are not born to fly. That would include a plane that I found on the beach and I found this," the duck said holding an emerald in his hand and the hedgehog name Sonic knew what it already was; a Chaos Emerald.

"Give that back, or else!" Sonic yelled pointing a finger at the duck.

"Or else what? You can't get me and I am protected by a force field that keeps out all foreign attacks!"

"Why do you need the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked in an attempt to keep this maniac busy until he can come up with a plan.

"Why? We need them to power our fortress, and since another landlubber destroyed our first one. We also need slaves to get another one built and ready for our plans," the duck cracked a malicious smile. "Now our meeting is over and you must be destroyed," he snapped his finger and several armored birds came to his side. "Dispose of him!"

The armored birds opened their hatches and revealed missiles. Sonic prepared himself for the ensuring battle, but a loud explosion was heard overhead. Everyone's attention was directed to the explosion and something became attached to one of the birds. Sonic gave a quick look and it looked like a mine. The next thing that happened was an electric current going through the bird and it spread to everyone in the air. The armored birds dropped to the ground like stones; their armor and weapons useless.

"What's wrong with my force field!" the leader said as he pounded on his control panel in an attempt to revive his force field.

Sonic was about to use this moment to attack, but something hit the aircraft; knocking the leader out of his seat and onto the ground with his aircraft following him as Sonic's emerald eyes followed the duck to the ground. He landed face first on the ground and came up spitting out dirt from his mouth. He looked up to the sky to identify who had hit him and he looked practically enraged.

"**YOU**!" he shouted pointing his finger to the sky.

Sonic looked up to see what looked like a fox flying. Yes, flying or hovering over them as he had his hands crosses and he casually drummed his hand on his arm.

"**YOU**!" the duck repeated. "**YOU**! Ruined my plans once before and you will not get away with this!"

"I suggest you return that emerald; unless you want to regret your actions," the fox casually said.

"Never! Guards, get him!" the armored birds on the ground couldn't get off the ground to obey their leader.

"Their armor is now useless, and they won't be able to fly with it on. Unless, they remove it and attack me."

"RETREAT!" the leader shouted as he jumped into his vehicle while his guards abandoned their armor as the leader activated a smokescreen that consumed both Sonic and the fox.

They both began to cough as the smoke consumed them both. As the smoke cleared, Sonic was on his kneels, coughing, and the fox was on the ground also coughing.

"Tails," Sonic called out the fox as he approached him, "are you okay?"

"I'm alright and we must stop him before he gathers six more Emeralds," the fox named Tails replied.

"We will, but first; where do you know that maniac of a leader?"

"I met him on an island I found and this was before we met. We must stop him from gathering six more Emeralds or else. The planet is doomed."

"Doomed!" Sonic sounded shocked.

"Yes, each of the Chaos Emeralds comes in sets. They each have their own unique energy signature and if a set is complete with a foreign Emerald. The ensuring power imbalance is enough to level the island and the send a massive tsunami that could devastate the entire planet."

"How do you know all this?" Sonic asked completely shocked at the news.

"I studied them and I found out over the years that this planet has several sets of Emeralds. The planet itself, Westside Island, Angel Island (the Floating Island), South Island, Flicky Island, and the island I met the Armada on each has its own set of Emeralds. We must gather a minimum of two Emeralds from here before they find six more and cause total chaos around the planet."

"Okay, let's go!" Sonic said and he took off with his incredible speed with his friend flying behind him about a foot off the ground. "By the way, were you the one who attack that waterfowl?"

"Yes, I've been working on several inventions in my spare time and I needed an excuse to use them. This is the perfect time to use them and also to perfect them," Tails said as they past through the chard remains of the once peaceful resort.

A new adventure on Westside Island has begun. The Battle Bird Armada is on the warpath to destroy all those who are not born to fly. Can Sonic and Tails find the minimum of Chaos Emeralds they need to stop them before the Armada finds six more? Can they survive the Armada's assaults to stop them? At what lengths would their leader go to stop them from succeeding and what about his revenge against Tails?

* * *

**Preview:**

_Yo, this is Sonic! Tails and I are attempting to halt the Battle Bird Armada's attempt to gather six more Emeralds to power their fortress. We are able to recover the Emerald that maniac of a leader stole from us and we now must halt them before they gather the rest. I even meet some old friends I have not seen in a long time and they join Tails and I to stop the Armada's invasion force. Now with our new allies, we must stop their mad plan from succeeding. Find out next time!

* * *

_

**Copyright:**_ Sonic, Tails, Dr. Robotnik (Eggman), and the Battle Bird Armada are all copyrighted by Sega. The leader of the Armada is not mine and I am trying to get him as close to his appearance in Tails' Adventure as possible (I have not played the game and I can't find a picture of the Armada's leader). Any weapon Tails uses is copyrighted by me.

* * *

_

**Post Author's Note:**_ This chapter may be short, but I don't want to go too fast and spoil the upcoming fun. As for Tails, he may be acting out of character, but I feel that it is necessary now since he is a little more mature than he was two years ago (Sega's timeline). This is necessary since I feel this is how he should be acting now since he has been friends with Sonic, but that is just me._


	3. Reunion of Old Friends

**Author's Note:**_ I first like to thank the compliment by GameFreak38. Like I said when I will answer all your questions, but some I cannot answer since they will be answered in later chapters. To answer Shade-the-Hedgehog's question, I added the Battle Bird Armada since I feel they were forgotten and I didnt' want to have Robotnik (Eggman) attacking Westside Island again. To continue to answer his question (if he doesn't already know),they were only in one game, Tails' Adventure, and I felt they needed to be in a fanfic since they are nearly forgotten. Since I could not find out their true objective in Tails' Adventure, I gave them an insane objective that almost borders world domination.

* * *

_

Chapter Two

_Reunion of Old Friends_

Emerald Hill, a beautiful plain of hills that sparkled like emeralds in the sun and the palm trees waved in the wind with their bounty of coconuts thick at their tops. The inhabitants of Westside Island used this plain as a picnic site throughout the year (if the beach was too crowded). This was once a peaceful place to relax, but now this time it is different since the last time this plain's peace was disrupted.

Now, the Battle Bird Armada is kidnapping the inhabitants and using them to enslave them into rebuilding their fortress. On a cliff that overlooked the hills stood two of the planet's heroes; one of them well known worldwide and the other is known in a city for a heroic deed.

"This is bad," the blue hedgehog said.

"Yes," his young twin tailed fox friend said as an aircraft took off from the hills with its stash of slaves.

"What's that?" the hedgehog said as he spotted a tightly packed blob and he could tell that there was a fight going on since he could see small figures flying from the blob. "I'll go ahead on the ground while you take them from surprise in the air, Tails," the hedgehog said to his friend.

"Roger, Sonic," Tails said as Sonic jumped off the cliff face and ran down its face toward the ground as Tails used his twin tails like the propeller of a helicopter to gain altitude and take his place for his surprise assault.

Down where the blob was; there was a fight occurring as the armored birds tried to subdue the two they had surrounded. One of them was a red shelled, black eyed armadillo and the other was a yellow and brown, black eyed flying squirrel. They were both caught in the middle of the melee as they both fought against the birds. The armadillo punched one of the birds causing it to be sent backwards at such an incredible speed that it caused it to knock over the others behind it and caused considerable damage to their armor. The squirrel on the other hand, used his prehensile-like tail to grab one of the armored birds and toss them like a rag doll against the others. He also used his tail as a bat to swat the birds away.

"This is getting bad," the squirrel said slightly scared.

"We've been through worst times than this. We can beat them!" the armadillo said as he hit another bird and causing the same result as before as it knocked over its own comrades.

"_Really_," the squirrel said sarcastically, "the last time we've been in this much trouble is when that Eggman character captured both of us along with Sonic the Hedgehog," the squirrel said as he used his tail to grab another bird and to bat others from getting to him before he let it flying into another.

"Come off it Ray; we can take them all on!" the armadillo said as he took one of the birds and tossed it into another causing the others behind him to fall over.

"Like the time you got captured on Angel Island, Mighty?" the armadillo didn't answer the squirrel's question.

"LOOK OUT!" the armadillo named Mighty shouted as the birds started to bombard them with laser fire from the air.

They began to dodge the laser fire which was almost impossible since they were both surrounded. That was until a blue blur came by and it attacked all of the birds out of the sky forcing them to the ground. The blue blur came to a stop revealing it to be a blue, green eyed hedgehog dusting his hands after accomplishing his task. The birds abandoned their armor and they began to retreat.

"_SONIC_!" Mighty and Ray said in unison as they approached him to greet him.

"Long time, no see, Mighty and Ray," as they all greeted each other with high fives and hand shakes, but their reunion would be cut short by the drone of an engine.

Four mechanical-like birds came down and they were twice the size than the three of them. A familiar laugh was heard and Sonic knew that laugh _too_ well since he had heard it before. It was the same muscle bound duck in his familiar aircraft. He was holding a gem in his hand and Sonic could only guess what it was.

"Well landlubber, you've enlisted the help of more like you?" the leader said and he sounded amused. "You won't be able to destroy my elite since their armor is much tougher than the ones on my other men. By the way, I have another Chaos Emerald to add to power my fortress as I come one step closer to dominating the world. So, are you ready to surrender?"

"No, but I have something to say that you should also now," Sonic said casually.

"What!" sounding the least of being surprised.

"He who has the high ground; has the advantage," Sonic pointed to the sky and as if by cue; something became attached to the leader's elite men's armor. Then they were all dragged together by the devices; where they were pinned with their backs to each other.

Something hit the leader's aircraft as it was flipped upside-down and he hit the ground face first. The leader groaned as he hit the ground and two emeralds became dislodged from his uniform. A figure dropped from the sky to where the Emeralds have landed. It was a young twin tailed; blue eyed fox and he bent over and picked up one of the Emeralds.

"I think this one belongs to me," he said indicating toward the turquoise colored emerald.

The leader of the Armada gave out a low growl before he activated a button on his wrist and causing another smokescreen consuming everyone just before the fox could pick up the second Emerald. Everyone ended up gasping for air as they coughed and after the smoke had cleared. The duck was gone and so was the Chaos Emerald, which was green, which was on the ground.

"Great, he gets away and with a _Chaos Emerald_!" Mighty said after he had regained his breath.

"We will Mighty," Sonic reassured him.

"I suggest you run and hide kid before they come back," Ray said as he addressed the fox.

"_Excuse me_!" the fox said sounding offended as he put the Emerald into his backpack. "I just help save _your_ hides, and do you two _know_ the island as _well_ as me?" Mighty and Ray could only stutter. "I _thought_ so."

"_Chill_ you two. This is my best bud, Tails, and he knows this island like the back of his hand. Tails these two are some friends I met, Mighty and Ray, when we ended up being captured by Eggman a few years before we met." Sonic said putting his arms around their shoulders.

After a short greeting, Mighty asked Sonic a question, "Do you still have that biplane that Ray and I gave you?"

"Well," Sonic said with a nervous chuckle, "it got shot down by Eggman and it became lost to the depths of the ocean."

"How did you get here?" Ray asked surprised that their gift to Sonic was shot down.

"The same way I left after you two gave me the biplane," Sonic replied.

"_You_ flew another biplane here?" Mighty asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't," Sonic simply replied and their jaws dropped as they turned to Tails before turning back to Sonic.

"You're telling me" Ray began but Tails cut him off.

"That I flew the biplane and I also built it. I am an expert mechanic and an expert pilot when it comes to anything that flies," he added to their shocked faces.

"Let's stop our arguing and focus our sights on stopping the Armada's attempts to gain the rest of the Emerald," Sonic said trying to divert their attention from Tails.

"Right," Mighty and Ray said in unison.

"Where to first, Tails?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Well," he said as he used his twin tails to hover a few feet on the ground as he began to think with his hand on his chin, "we could first check out where the old chemical plants were when Eggman was here and it's _impolite to stare_," Tails added as Mighty and Ray stared at the young fox hovering off the ground.

"Lead the way and we'll follow."

"Sure thing," Tails said as he turned and took off in the opposite direction. Sonic took made sure that Mighty and Ray had a firm grip on him before he took off to follow his young friend.

Sonic has been reunited with some old friends and they join him and Tails on a mission to halt the Armada's ambitious plans. The current Emerald count is one to zero in the Armada's favor. Can they keep the Emerald that powers the _Tornado_ safe so that the Armada does not make a mistake in stealing it and cause total chaos around the world? The Armada's elite have failed, but what else does the elite have in their armory to counter the effects of Tails weapons? Can they, especially Tails, stay one step ahead of the Armada's plans to halt them?

* * *

**Preview:**

_This is Tails, and with our new allies, Sonic and I first check out the old chemical plants to find out that everything associated with them is gone. Upon finding nothing, we journey toward the ancient ruins on the island. After showing Sonic's friends that I can handle things on my own, we come across the Armada's attempt to gain another Chaos Emerald. However, they played dirty when we attempted to gain the Emerald. After that blotched attempt, we journey to the only part of the island that appears at night and I, however; me some people who I thought I would **never** see again. Find out what happens next time!

* * *

_

**Copyright: **_Sonic, Tails, Robotnik (Eggman), Mighty, Ray, and the Battle Bird Armada are all copyrighted by Sega. The leader of the Armada also copyrighted by Sega in this fanfic.

* * *

_

**Post Author's Note: **_Again, this may be short and I don't want to go too fast in the action. The attacks for Ray are based on the game he was introduced in (I can't remember the title) and since that game was not introduced in the US; I felt it necessary to stay true to his character. On a sidenote, to state a quote I found on the net and I can't remember where I have seen it: "Mighty is as strong as Sonic is fast." That should give you an idea of the strength of Mighty._


	4. Emerald Lost and Rivalries Renewed

**Author's Note:** _I just want to make sure my readers/reviewers are on the same page as me. The leader of the Armada in this fanfic is the one who is calling the shots and the army. This is not exactly a remake of Sonic 2 for the Genisis, but I thought that Westside Island had a long peace without anyone trying to take it over. I want to thank Brent-Ka for pointing out the Armada's true objective in Tails' Adventure (I have not played the game before). Any questions you have concerning this fanfic; please ask in your reviews so that I can answer any you have.

* * *

_

Chapter Three

_Emerald Lost and Rivaries Renewed_

On a long, flat plain, there once stood a large chemical plant. At one point it was used as the island's exports until it was overran by an infamous scientist known worldwide Dr. Robotnik (aka Eggman) decided to use it to pollute the island's fragile environment and at the same time; try to use it as an alternative fuel source to power his weapon for world domination, the Death Egg. Currently, all the chemical plants have long since been abandoned since Robotnik left, and the island's inhabitants now use the islands native fruit as one of their exports instead of chemical energy.

On the last of the hills before the flat plains stood four figures; a blue hedgehog, a twin tailed orange fox, a red shelled armadillo, and a yellow and brown flying squirrel.

"I _thought_ you said that you knew this island, kid, and where are the chemical plants?" the armadillo asked strongly toward the young fox.

"I _do_ and I know the chemical plants were once here. It seems to me that they have been long since abandoned and the land is now what it was before the chemical plants were here. _Do_ me a favor Mighty; _don't call me a kid,_" the young fox replied angrily.

The armadillo named Mighty didn't answer.

"Where to next Tails?" the blue hedgehog asked him as the hedgehog scanned the former sight of the chemical plants. "The hills?" he asked pointing to the distant mountains.

"Since we are heading that way, we should check out the ancient ruins on the island and I should warn you. The ruins are flooded at some points plus; the current is too strong for you to swim against, and what we are looking for won't be active until later in the day."

"What are we looking for exactly?" the squirrel asked.

"It's called a 'star post' and they are our gateway to acquiring the Chaos Emeralds. There is only one catch," the fox continued.

"Which is?" Mighty asked.

"They are only active as long as the sun's rays are hitting the post and nobody can activate them until then."

"We can't accomplish anything standing around," the hedgehog said getting everyone's attention. "Lead the way, Tails."

"Sure thing Sonic," Tails said as he used his twin tails as the rotor of a helicopter as he took off toward the end of Emerald Hills and into the thick jungle with Sonic, and with his two friends holding onto him, took off with his incredible speed to catch up with his friend.

An area of the island with many ancient ruins of the past civilization on the island is known as the Aquatic Ruins. Due to the fact that the ruins appeared to have sunk into a lake that passes through the ruins. There are many dangers here; strong currents and several booby traps are hidden around this portion of the island. It is said that the ancient deities set the traps to keep the island's past a secret from others.

Deep inside the jungle near the mysterious ruins, Tails lands on the ground near a creek as Sonic makes a stop and Mighty and Ray release their grip on him.

"Why the stop?" Mighty asked.

"One reason is that the star post we are looking for is nearby and it won't be accessible for another two hours," he replied as he pick up a thick stick after he had removed his backpack and set it near a tree.

"What do we do in the meantime?" the flying squirrel asked.

"All we can do is relax and find something to eat while we wait, Ray," Sonic answered the squirrel's question. "Knowing them, their leader would want to oversee everything."

Tails meanwhile was now wadding barefooted in the water with the stick he had sharpened to a fine point.

"What are up to?" Ray asked spotting Tails in the water.

Tails didn't answer since he was looking intently at the water with his makeshift spear pointed toward the water. He then quickly speared the water and came up with a large, fat fish speared on the spears end. He then tossed the fish back to Ray and he juggled it since the fish was flapping around as it tried to get oxygen through its gills.

"Would you clean and gut the fish?" Tails asked as he repositioned himself to spear another fish.

Ray dug into his backpack for what he needed to clean and gut the fish as Tails continued to spear three more fish. Sonic meanwhile gathered fuel for their fire in order to cook Tails' catch.

"I'm _not_ going to eat anything that is bland," Mighty angrily assumed seeing that he would have to eat a fish without any spices.

"I never said that we would eat it without spices," Tails simply replied as he speared the ground with his spear. "If you would excuse me; I am going to find some spices for our fish and some fruit to go with it." Tails continued as he put his sneakers back on and took off into the air using with twin appendages like a helicopter.

"Where did you find this _kid_?" Mighty asked as he helped Ray clean and gut the fish.

"His home was once here and he actually helped me on the island. From stopping me from eating unripe fruit and berries to helping me stop Eggman's attempt to get the Chaos Emerald," Sonic simply replied as he used two flint stones to start a fire.

"He seems like a little know-it-all," Ray said as he continued to gut a fish.

"That may be, but he is a very good pilot for someone his age. Correction, the _only_ one his age that can fly a plane, build one, and a very good mechanic," Sonic replied as he successfully started a fire.

"How can you hang around a kid like _that_?" Mighty asked believing that something is wrong with Sonic.

"He saved my life when I was knocked unconscious when I fell into a deep lake, and he swam down to get me out. Also according to him, I was on the lakebed and it was thirty feet deep. _Try_ telling me that he couldn't risk drowning to save another's life," as Sonic stood up with his voice slightly getting annoyed as he defended his friend.

Mighty was about to answer, but a weird sound directed his attention towards it. Sonic knew that sound _too_ well; it was Tails and he had returned with arm load of large round fruit and some leaves in one of his hands. He set the fruit own the ground near them and proceeded toward his backpack. He took out a wooden bowl and a wooden mallet. Tails put some of the leaves in the bowl before he proceeded to grind the leaves into a powder.

"Herbs I presume?" Ray asked as he finished gutting the last fish.

"You are correct, Ray," Tails replied.

As Tails continued to crush the leaves, Mighty proceeded to talk to Sonic again.

"How can _you_ be friends with a kid when you can have others _your_ own age?" Mighty whispered.

"For one thing," Sonic replied also in a whisper, "his mechanic skills come in handy and also his ability to fly. I should warn you; he has excellent hearing and he may not exactly be trying to listen to us, but he can still hear every word we are speaking. He may not exactly like it if you say anything against him."

Mighty dropped his talk with Sonic about Tails as Ray watched Tails proceed to fill the fish with the rest of the leaves after he had crushed the leaves in the bowl. He filled each fish and sealed the cut on its underside with a special leaf that acts like glue when heated above a certain temperature but at the same time; it is a harmless, tasteless plant. Mighty continued to give furtive at Tails as he sat by Sonic and looked out over the lake. Ray had put the fish on sticks and put them in the fire to cook as Tails sliced the fruit to distribute them among the others.

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray each caught up as they ate fruit until the fish were thoroughly cooked. They all laughed as they retold their stories since they had departed from each other and what they were going to do next after they accomplish their mission on the island.

"I thought you were a member of the Chaotix, Mighty," Sonic asked.

"Well," Mighty began, "after an incident on Angel Island; everything was peaceful. It was _too_ peaceful for Vector and he wanted some action. He decided to set up a detective business off the island and he enlisted Charmy and Espio for their abilities. I declined saying that all I needed was to work on my own. Vector, however; made a comment that I spend _too_ much time working out and a fistfight broke out between us. It ended with Vector having his jaws fused shut by my hands since his jaw's power comes from when he shuts them and _not_ by his opening power."

Tails check on the fish as his friends continued to talk and they were cooked thoroughly. He distributed one to each of them and they all began to eat. They all finished their fish and the rest of their fruit until an engine drone was heard nearby. They quickly gathered their backpacks and peered through the bushes to find the Armada's leader and several of his men near a tall, golden post with a red ring with a white star in the center of hole in the ring.

A large airship was landing near their position and a figure, a bird dressed in armor, came out of the airship alone. He was then followed by another and this one was the one our heroes recognized. It was the leader of the Battle Bird Armada. They stepped out of the airship's shadow and proceeded to the shaded star post.

"Only a few more minutes and then we will have another Chaos Emerald," the leader said in his usual deep voice.

"Yes, and then we will rule the world with the power of the Emeralds in our fortress. There is nothing anyone can do; especially that Eggman character," the armored duck added as the sun slowly started to set.

Back in the bushes, our heroes listened silently as they watched the two talk.

"What's next?" Mighty asked.

"A diversion so that we can access the star post before they enter before us," Sonic replied. "Tails, do you have anything that can give us an edge?"

"Yes," Tails replied, "a special grenade that is used by SWAT teams around the world," he continued as he pulled out a palm-sized grenade out of his backpack. "This will distract them and also temporary blind them."

The shadows slowly moved and the shaded star post became exposed to the sun's rays. The ring on its top began to flash and a ring of stars began to spin at its top. As the twin ducks began to approach the post; a blinding light erupted and a deafening thundering sound was heard. They both had their hands over their ears and their eyes shut as our heroes began to approach the post to jump into the spiraling stars.

In a strange area that defies the laws of physics, this is the home of the Chaos Emeralds. This home is unaffected by time and space; many have tried to solve the puzzle to obtaining the Chaos Emeralds, but only a _very_ few have succeeded in getting the full set of Emeralds. Our heroes appeared on a floating platform high above the nearly infinite space below them.

"Now what's next?" Mighty asked looking over the edge.

"Looks like we jump and try to get enough rings to allow the Chaos Emerald to appear to us," Sonic replied as the walked near the edge and prepared to jump.

"What happens if we don't get the Emerald?" Ray asked scared.

"We just reappear in front of the star post like nothing ever happened, but that only happens if one of us gets the Emerald. If not, we are trapped here until we get it," Sonic replied.

They each walked to a corner of their square-shaped platform and jumped off. Sonic plunged head first and he spread his limbs out as he came to sets of rings (they vanished when they are touched by an organic body), Mighty seemed to have little finesse when he was freefalling but was able to cope, Ray used his ability to glide to slow his rate of descent get all the sets of rings he came to, Tails on the other hand was acting a little more reckless since he was at home when it came to flying. He had been practicing and fine tuning his ability to fly so that he can maximize his skills to avoid any situation.

They continued to fall as they also continued to obtain more and more rings while avoiding obstacles in their way. Then they saw it; the Chaos Emerald shimmering in the distance. It was theirs for the taking except… something hit Sonic and it caused him to loose all the rings he had gained. The same result was for Mighty and Ray. The shot came from the same bird they saw with his leader and he passed the three off them to proceed to go after Tails in the distance.

Tails knew that he was coming and he turned around as he used his twin tails to fly backwards as he prepared for what was to come. The duck fired but Tails dodged it easily. He fired again but the result was the same. He then tried multiple shots but still he couldn't hit Tails. The bird cracked a malicious smile as he fired again and Tails dodged the shot. However, Tails was hit in the back as the shot boomeranged and hit him in the back. He was only yards away from the Emerald and it just passed through Tails like a ghost.

As the bird grabbed the yellow Emerald, a blinding white light was seen and they all appeared in front of the star post. The leader of the Armada was laughing evilly as their vision became clear.

"Another Emerald ours, and I will let you live to witness our triumph over you landlubbers," he then left with his friend on the airship and it took off.

"_Great_," Mighty shouted as he pounded the ground, "he gets away with another Chaos Emerald, and I blame you, kid!" Mighty continued as he pointed his finger at Tails.

"_Me_! It's not my fault that we didn't get the Chaos Emerald. How was _I_ suppose to know that his shots would boomerang back to hit me," Tails sounding _very_ offended as he approached to face Mighty face-to-face.  
"Break it up," Sonic said as he got between them. "Where to next, Tails?"

"There is an area that only appears at night and we need to make this quick before the sunrises again. If not, we are trapped there until the sun rises again," Tails took one last look at Mighty and took off with Sonic and his friends following.

Casino Night City, a city of endless darkness and casinos. A city that is said to never sleep and many fortunes are gained and lost here. Our heroes are lucky that they won't have to look far for their next Emerald since it is a prize in a contest held at one of the casinos.

"Looks like we need to win the contest to get the Emerald," Sonic said as he read the pamphlet on one of the casino's doors.

"Yes, and it seems to be an aviating video game competition," Ray continued as he read the rest of the pamphlet.

"This is up my alley," Tails said as he cracked his knuckles before he ran into the casino.

"Why should we trust him?" Mighty was still angry at what happened earlier.

"He _can_ be trusted, and you are currently border lining our friendship if you cannot accept Tails as an ally in our cause," Sonic angrily said before he entered the casino with Mighty and Ray following.

Inside the casino, Tails had already signed up for the contest and took his spot in one of the hundreds of cockpit-like pods. He inserted a small disk that contained his computer generated image of the _Tornado_. He was waiting patiently for the start of the contest until a cruel voice whispered to him.

"Look who's back," it was another fox and he was wearing a leather jacket.

"What do you want now, Julian?" Tails asked not even looking at the fox.

"My friends and I are entering the competition," he indicated to two more foxes, also with leather jackets on, "and I don't think they would allow freaks like you to enter, Miles. Also you give foxes a bad name with those twin tails of yours."

"I suggest you keep your insults to yourselves until the contest is over, and I have no intention in being shot down by the likes of you."

"After we win, we are selling the gem to someone who will pay handsomely for it," the fox named Julian said as he pointed to someone in the audience. It was the leader of the Armada, and Tails wondered why he needed help when he can rely on his cronies to get the Emerald. "If you even can shot us down; you are just a freak and will forever be a freak. You will forever bring shame to foxes around the world. I don't even care if you were Tails; he is just a freak trying to become a hero, and he will never be a hero like Sonic the Hedgehog. He still brings shame to foxes worldwide, and he is _never_ a hero in our books. If he was here; I would pound him for being friends with Sonic the Hedgehog before I clip off both of his tails off to bring more shame to him like he does to we foxes, and so that no one would believe him that he is really Tails." he added with a cruel, low laugh.

"Careful what you wish for; you might just get it."

Over in the audience, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray had found seats to watch the competition as they watched Julian talk to Tails.

"Looks like your friend has others he knows here," Mighty said as he saw Tails talk to Julian, who appeared to be the leader.

"I don't think so," Ray contradicted, "he's not even looking at them. I think he has issues with them and they don't look _too_ friendly."

Sonic had been watching Tails and he could tell that Tails was not very pleased with them showing up.

"Welcome to our competition," a voice on the PA spoke, "pilots, man your planes."

Hundreds of participants entered the cockpits and waited for the start of the competition. Sonic watched from his seat as the leader Julian took his seat near Tails and made a gesture that clearly stated: "you are going down" toward Tails.

An aviator video game contest is about to begin. Can Tails win this contest with other aviator fanatics, and show Julian and his friends that he can prove himself. What about the agreement between the Armada's leader and Julian and his friends? Will the leader keep his agreement with them, or will Julian give it to the highest bidder? Can Mighty finally accept Tails as an ally instead of an annoyance?

* * *

**Preview:**

_Yo, this is Sonic! The contest was intense, but we loose the Emerald to the Armada in a blackout. We travel to the hills to the next star post and finally get an Emerald. However, we loose it to that scheming Nack the Weasel and we loose him in the caves on the island. We must catch that weasel and get the Emerald before the Armada gets to him first. Find out next time!_

_

* * *

_**Copyright: **_Sonic, Tails, Robotnik (Eggman), Mighty, Ray, the Battle Bird Armada, and the Chaotix are all copyrighted by Sega. Julian and his friends are copyrighted by me.

* * *

_**Post Author's Note: **_Like I said, I would put my own twist on some of the events. You have read a few of my twist in the series and I hope to have more twist later. This chapter may be long due to the fact that I didn't realize that I had incoorporated this many events into this chapter._


	5. The Return of Nack the Weasel

Chapter Four

The Return of Nack the Weasel

"Remember pilots," a voice on the PA spoke as the participants entered the cockpits, "if you get shot down three time; you are out."

The cockpits' screens turned on as another screen turned above them showing several screens. Tails' screen turned on and he had to endure Julian and he his friends insults as he watched the screen with his hand on the pods' driving stick as he waited for the contest to begin. A countdown began on all the screens: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.

The contest began with all the pilots' planes taking off into the air in their large virtual world. The screens above them showed the aerial dogfights that occur between the pilots to the audience. Tails quickly racked up kill after kill as he shot them down with his guns. A warning came from his screen and he knew that a missile was behind him. He quickly pulled a loop and began to fire his guns. His target, however; was dodging his shots and it when into a steep dive. Tails followed him and his target's missile was still following him. Tails banked and rolled to the right. His target was hit with his own missile as it tried to turn. Tails heard Julian curse under his breath and Tails guessed that it was Julian that he was chasing.

The contest went on for hours as pilot after pilot was put out of the contest. Tails was one of the better pilots in the contest and he had some trouble with some of the other pilots, but he was able to get around the situation without being shot down. Tails heavily relied on his guns and only used his vast armament of missiles when necessary. Near the end of the contest, Tails had put out Julian and his friends by having them get shot down by their own missiles.

There was only two left, Tails and another only known as "Kid Ace," were left. They both haven't lost any lives during the contest and they were nearly equal in skill. They both continued to chase and dodge each others attacks in an attempt to be the one to get the first kill. Both of their waves of missiles continued to miss their targets as they were hit by other missiles or diverted by flares. They continued this for another hour until… a blackout ensured. Their screens turned off as there were screams in the darkness.

The lights came on after several minutes and a frantic gray rat came into the room, "The prize for the contest has been stolen!"

Tails quickly made his way towards the exit as security ran across the scene. He had rejoined Sonic, Mighty, and Ray as he exited the casino and they ran towards the edge of town and out of Casino Night City.

"This was a _bust_," Mighty spoke after they had made it into the thinning jungle, "another Emerald lost, but this time in a blackout."

"We can't do anything else tonight and might as well camp out here for tonight," Sonic said as he started to pick up sticks. "Besides, they can't get the Emeralds at this time of night."

Ray sat down under a tree as Mighty made a pit for their fire as Tails sat in a tree. The night was peaceful as they and looked at the stars through the thinning canopy before they fell asleep.

The Hill Top Mountains, the highest point on the island, has many dangers through its range. Deadly fog blankets the peaks throughout the early morning, free flowing lava rivers, and frequent earthquakes make travel through the peaks very dangerous. Our heroes climbed the peaks through the thick, early fog.

"Be _very_ careful," Tails warned them. "The fog can be very deadly at the lower elevations, but not once he get above it. The lava pits and the lava rivers are easy to avoid but still deadly. The ground may be unstable due to the frequent earthquakes that plague the area."

"How much farther?" Mighty asked as he climbed over a large rock.

"Once we get to the top of this peak and we need to hurry before the Armada gets to it first. It's too dangerous to even travel fast due to the uneven terrain and the high winds."

They reached the top of the hill to find the star post and it was already active with the spiral of stars revolving around it. They entered the portal and into another alternate universe. They appeared on a platform in the middle of a sea of lava. Platforms would rise out of the lava for a few seconds before retreating back into the lava.

"This _looks_ challenging," Mighty remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

The platform they were standing on began to sink and they all scattered onto separate platforms. The platform Sonic landed on began to sink after he had landed and he had to jumped to another one.

"Split up and get the Emerald!" Sonic shouted as he jumped from platform to platform as they sank as he landed on each one.

They all began to move forward gathering rings and dodging lava updrafts and falling stalagmites in their wake. Ray was able to use the updrafts from the lava to get to the higher levels and Mighty was using his strength to knock over stalactites in the lava to use as a temporary bridge before it vanished into the lava. Tails took a route over the lava and he had to dodge persistent lava updrafts and the heated air that could knock him off-course.

Sonic was far ahead of them and he can see a sparkle in the distance. It was the Chaos Emerald and Sonic had to dodge even more persistent obstacles on his way to the Emerald. The platform that the red Emerald was floating on vanished underneath the lava and Sonic used a quick burst of his speed to leap across toward the Emerald. Once Sonic clutched the Emerald, they appeared back at the star post where they celebrated their victory. Their victory was short lived as the sound of cocking of weapons was heard. They were surrounded by several members of the Battle Bird Armada and all of their weapons were pointed at them.

An malicious laugh was heard, "I knew if I followed you; you would lead me to the next star post and the Chaos Emerald. Now hand over the Emerald or be annihilated!" with a vile smile spreading across his face.

Sonic was about to make a sarcastic remark when something or someone attacked the Armada's army from above. Then the Emerald that Sonic was holding was taken by a robotic arm and toward a figure on a hovering motorcycle. It was a purple weasel with brown and white boots, brown gloves, and a brown hat with a brim of it bent up on right side.

"Thanks for the pretty emerald, hedgehog," he said with a laugh at the end. "Someone will pay a pretty penny for this rare emerald." he started his bike going over their heads and over a wide chasm.

"After him!" the Armada's leader commanded and he with his men chased after the weasel.

"Tails, follow them from the air and find that weasel while we follow them at a distance," Sonic ordered Tails as soon as the Armada left to follow after the weasel.

Tails took off high into the air and followed their thief as he rode on his bike away from the scene of the crime. The weasel was too far a head of his pursuers that they seemed to have lost him. The weasel, feeling confident that he had lost his pursuers, entered a cave and Tails returned to find Sonic and the others to report his news.

Mystic Cave, a dark maze of tunnels miles long were once used as mines for the ancient civilizations on the island, currently used as another product of export where diamonds and other minerals are mined. Now it is currently empty since Robotnik (Eggman) had tried to dig in the mines for the mystic Chaos Emeralds.

"Stay _very_ close so that you don't get lost," Tails warned his friends as they entered deeper into the lantern light tunnels along the mine cart rails.

"Who was that weasel?" Mighty asked.

"A weasel known as Nack (Fang the Sniper), and he is a treasure hunter who sells his bounty to the person who will pay the most. He is also known to be a double-crosser and I believe a bounty hunter," Sonic replied.

Tails held out his hand to stop his friends and used his ears to listen to find that weasel. He could hear a very low drone and he tried to pinpoint where it came from. It was somewhat difficult since the echoes made it almost impossible to tell where it came from. The sound of the drone echoed in the cave and Tails pointed them in the direction of the sound. It was a long and slow journey as they tried to navigate the maze of caves to find the thieving weasel.

They spent nearly two hours in the lantern lit caves until they heard a laugh and it was near their position. They followed the laugh to find that thieving weasel and he was near a star post. Not long after they had found the star post; the star post became active by a hole in the ceiling that allowed the sun to enter and the weasel entered the portal. They soon followed him through the portal.

They had appeared in another lantern lit cave and a slight tremor was felt and the stalagmites began to fall. They began to run as they began to dodge the falling rock spears and to gather rings. They came to a fork in the cave as they approached.

"You guys take the left while Tails and I take the right," Sonic said as they approached the fork and took their respective routes.

Sonic sped up as Tails flew in order to gain speed in an attempt to beat the weasel before he gets the Chaos Emerald. More obstacles came into their way as they continued to gain rings. The ground gave way, stalactites came up from the ground, and if that was not enough; the tunnel began to be flooded by water. A gusher came from the ceiling as the water began to flood the tunnel behind them.

In the other fork, Mighty and Ray were both running at top speed gathering rings in their wake. Mighty had to punch through enormous boulders that were in their way and climb up cliffs. Mighty wall jumped up the cliff by wall jumping with Ray holding onto him. They continued down a steep incline and then a boulder started to chase them. They started to run faster as the tried to outrun the boulder.

Our separated heroes met up in another tunnel and ahead of them was the same weasel that stole the Emerald from Hill Top Mountains. He was nearing a shimmering light and Sonic took off ahead and passed the weasel, who didn't seem to notice that he was being followed. Sonic grabbed the Emerald, which matches the color of his fur, and they reappeared at the star post in a blinding light.

"What? You!" the weasel was surprised that he didn't gain the Emerald and his anger turned to Sonic when he seen him. "You will _pay_ for making a mockery _out_ of me _and_ for stealing those rare gems from me!"

"You are in _way_ over your head, Nack," Sonic remarked. "Now, hand over the Emerald so that we can halt a mad waterfowl's attempt to dominate the world."

"_Never_, they will make me _very_ wealthy," the weasel named Nack snapped.

Something exploded above them and stalagmites rained on them. This caught everyone by surprise as they began to dodge the raining rubble. Then a robotic arm grabbed the Emerald that Nack stole and the Emerald that Sonic had acquired earlier. A laugh was heard from the hole the explosion made and the figure vanished from sight.

Nack let out a groan then he pounded the ground with his fists, "_Nobody_ steals from Nack the Weasel and gets _away_ with _it_!" he boarded his bike and took off toward the hole.

"Let's take a shortcut through the hole and find the next star post before they get any more Emeralds," Tails said as he took off with Sonic holding onto his hands.

"Are you _sure_ that you can lift us out of here?" Mighty asked spying that Tails looked _too_ weak to be carrying multiple people.

Tails didn't answer as Mighty held onto Sonic's legs as Ray held onto his. Tails took off easily with his load as they headed out of the Mystic Caves and onto the next star post. This is looking bad, the Armada now has five Emeralds and they only need two more before they can dominate the world. Why hasn't the leader tried to steal the Emerald that Tails has? What about Nack? What sort of revenge plan does he have in store for the Armada? Can Sonic and friends recover the Emeralds that the Armada has acquired and halt their plan for world domination?

* * *

**Preview:**

_Yo, this is Sonic! We come across an oil refinery to find out that the area is polluted once again. If that wasn't enough; the Armada gains another Emerald and now we have to stop the Armada from polluting the area before the oil spills further into the environment. We finally find out where the Armada's base is. Mighty, Ray, and I infiltrate the base to free the hostages while Tails gets the Tornado prepped. We must first free the hostages before we focus our energy on destroying their fortress. Will we succeed? Find out next time!

* * *

_

**Copyright:**_ Sonic, Tails, Mighty, Ray, the Battle Bird Armada, and Nack (Fang the Sniper) are all copyrighted by Sega. Julian is copyrighted by me.

* * *

_**Post Author's Note:** _May be short, but be prepared for some action in the next chapter (or two)._


	6. An Oilfull Afternoon

Chapter Five

An Oil-full Afternoon

There is only one industry on the island that is recent, the oil refineries. This area was set up by the infamous Dr. Robotnik (aka Eggman). The oil on the island was unknown to the inhabitants until Robotnik (Eggman) came by with his demented plan for world domination, the Death Egg. He set up the refineries to drill for the oil he had found and at the same time; he started to pollute the area. The factories were shut down by Sonic and Tails when they attempted to halt Robotnik's plan for world domination. Currently, the Battle Bird Armada has taken over the refineries and enslaved the workers to drill for oil nonstop. The works strived to keep the environment clean, but the Armada just wants all the oil and they don't care over what happens to the environment.

On a hill that was overlooking the refineries, our heroes stood overlooking the refineries.

"Are you _sure_ it is here?" the armadillo asked the young twin tailed fox.

"Positive," he replied.

"Looks like we need to first free any hostages and stop the Armada from polluting the environment," the blue hedgehog said as he peered through a set of binoculars.

"I think this mission will require stealth," the squirrel said.

"_Great_," the armadillo sarcastically said.

"Mighty," the hedgehog said warningly, "we don't want to end up fighting their guards while we are trying to free the workers."

They slowly made their way down the hill and into the industrialized area as they dodged the added security. The air was contaminated by the byproducts of the factories, the place seemed to have been damaged due to acid rain, and the water was polluted by the oil due to the containers the oil was in began to overflow. They had to dodge spotlights, security cameras, and patrols as they moved to keep in the shadows. They had some _close_ calls, but they were lucky not to be seen by the passing patrols.

They found the central control center of the compound where they infiltrated it by going through the air ducts. They stayed up in the rafters of the complex as they scanned the scene. They saw the leader of the Armada and he had his elite guard with him. There was something glittering in the leader's hands and the hedgehog's heart sank.

"At _last_," he said with triumph in his voice, "I have the seven Chaos Emeralds to power _my_ fortress."

"What about the Emerald the brat took, sir?" one of his elite guard asked.

"That's not important; as long as I have seven Emeralds. We can power our fortress, and, according to legend, a miracle should happen when all seven Chaos Emeralds are collected."

"So he now has seven Emeralds and he must have had one hidden away that we didn't know of," the hedgehog whispered.

"I say we _pound_ them right then and now," the armadillo named Mighty said as he cracked his knuckles before he dropped from the rafters before anyone can stop him.

He dropped on the top of one of the guards; shattering the armor and knocking the guard unconscious. Chaos soon erupted as an alarm was sounded and the guards started to open fire on Mighty. The leader escaped while he was escorted by his elite during the commotion.

"_Nice going_," the hedgehog sarcastically remarked at Mighty's actions. "Tails, you try to disable and shut down the factory and get the workers out of the area. Ray and I will help Mighty out. After that, we meet back at the way we came in.

"Sure thing, Sonic," the fox named Tails replied as he made his way on the rafters until he made it over to where the main mainframe was while Sonic and Ray jumped down to help Mighty.

Mighty had started punching the guards and sending them into the walls and into one another. As soon as Ray landed, he started using his prehensile-like tail to grab the guards and used them as a bat others away and to knocks others down. Sonic used his speed to disable the guards without them even noticing that he was coming as the captive workers began to exit the compound to avoid the melee going on around them.

Tails entered the now empty mainframe room as the fighting down below escalated. He started to hack into the system as he tried to shut down the factory. More guards entered the complex as Tails finally shut down the factory causing the power to shut down. He was also able to shut down the auxiliary power to the complex before it had even started up.

"Okay, let's get out of here before more reinforcements arrive," Sonic yelled after noticing that the power to the compound had been disabled.

Mighty and Ray followed Sonic outside the complex and they met Tails, who had climbed out of an air duct that led to the roof from the mainframe room. They quickly made their way toward the exit as they passed the scared workers as they too attempted to exit the compound. Our heroes had to fight several guards as they made their way toward the exit of the refineries.

"Nice job Mighty," Sonic said with a hint of sarcasm, "we _could_ have shut down the compound _without_ having to fight them."

"You _know_ that I dislike using stealth," Mighty replied angrily.

"It was a good thing he did that," Tails said and they all looked at him. "There were guards in that room and if Mighty hadn't caused that confusion; I would have to disable those guards so that I could work without being distracted."

"For one thing," Ray said, "your rash actions came in handy today."

"Now we must stop the Armada before they complete their fortress," Sonic said, "but we don't know where they are."

"If I were their leader," Tails started, "where would I hide something that big?"

"Probably in an old… abandoned… base," Sonic's voice trailed off then he and Tails looked at each other.

Sonic grabbed both Mighty and Ray before they could ask any questions and took off with Tails following him. They crossed over several hills as they made a wide arch around the oil refineries to the other side. They could see several members of the Armada exiting the refineries as the started to retreat.

An old abandoned base that was once the headquarters of the infamous Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) when he was one Westside Island. Currently, it is now abandoned and a cleanup effort was organized to clean up the area. However, the Battle Bird Armada is now using it as a hideout to complete their flying fortress. All of the islands' inhabitants that failed to escape the Armada are used as slaves to complete their fortress. It was a dismal site as the Armada treated their slaves as something below them. Only those who could fly have not been captured, but those who had tried to free the captured slaves became slaves themselves. The slaves suffered from fatigue and signs of malnourishment.

Our heroes were now just outside the edge of their temporary base in the ruins.

"What's the plan?" Ray asked.

"We need to first free the hostages before we _even_ attempt to destroy their fortress," Sonic replied. "Tails, you head back and get the _Tornado_ prepped in case they take off while the rest of us free the hostages."

"Sure thing," Tails replied and left silently.

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray slowly, and stealthy, entered the ruins as they kept to the shadows of the wreckage. They came across an area that held several guards over slaves that were twice in their numbers. Sonic quickly disarmed the guards while Mighty and Ray jumped them. Since they had no armor like their counterparts, they fell quickly like their predecessors. An alarm was sound by one of the guards they had thought they had knocked out. The freed slaves, as if by instinct, fled the scene to make their escape.

They quickly retreated to the shadows as they tried to free the rest of the slaves. More and more slaves were freed since the alarm sounded as their guards tried to find and subdue the intruders. Down in one of alleyways, three foxes were cornered by two guards. Sonic recognized them as the same foxes from the casino during the aviator competition the previous day. They all looked petrified with fear; no longer were they playing the "tough guy." They were actually begging their captures to spare their lives, but the guards had orders to shot anyone who attempts to make an escape. Sonic had no choice but to save them; even if he didn't know what he was saying to Tails. He quickly knocked both of the guards out without anyone, including the foxes, seeing him.

Sonic and friends quickly left the area since more guards would arrive to that location. They then came across one of the guards and he was talking to his leader, who had his elite with him.

"Sir, all of the prisoners have escaped and the intruders are nowhere to be seen."

"Never mind them. We will pay them back. Now, have all units return to the fortress so that we can set our plan in motion," their leader angrily replied.

"Yes sir!"

They all left in separate directions with the leader being followed by his elite.

"We _must_ stop them before they get _too_ far with their fortress!" Sonic said with his usual determined voice.

"Right!" Mighty and Ray replied in unison.

They quickly found the fortress and hid in the cargo bay while they hid out until it was safe to attack. After all of the Armada's soldiers have boarded, they enormous engines of the fortress ignited and it made a slow assent as it cleared the ruins of the former demented scientist's base, Dr. Robotnik (Eggman). Now they must halt the fortress before they can set their plan in motion.

Now, the Battle Bird Armada has all seven Chaos Emeralds from Westside Island, and now their plan for world domination is set into motion. Can Sonic, Mighty, and Ray cause enough chaos on the fortress to cause it to make an emergency landing on one of the chains of islands that are not far from Westside Island? Can Tails get the _Tornado_ ready to assist them by attacking the fortress from the outside while Sonic and his friends recover the Chaos Emeralds that powers the fortress? The fate of the world now lies in the hands of our heroes. Can they succeed?

**Preview:**

_Yo, this is Sonic! Mighty, Ray, and I stealthy make our way out of the cargo bay and attempt to find the Chaos Emeralds that powers the fortress. However, Mighty, being rash, jumps a nearby guard and we are discovered. Now we must fight our way to the Emeralds while we are dodge enemy fire. Tails uses the Tornado to assault the fortress on the outside while the rest of us cause enough damage from enemy fire on the inside. Can we succeed in halting their plans? Find out next time!

* * *

_

**Copyright:**_ Sonic, Tails, Mighty, Ray, and the Battle Bird Armada are all copyrighted by Sega.

* * *

_**Post Author's Note:**_ May be short, but (again) I don't want to go too fast in the action._


	7. Assault on the Flying Fortress

Chapter Six

Assault on the Flying Fortress

Our three stowaways find themselves waiting until the guards have left the room so they can make their next move. The guards left after they had checked the fortress's cargo and our three heroes came out of hiding.

"Now remember, we must use stealth in order to get to the engine room to get the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic warned them.

"Sure thing, Sonic," Ray replied.

"Okay," Mighty replied sounding disappointed.

They exited the cargo bay through the only door and into a room where there was a lone guard patrolling the area. They hid behind a control panel where the guard had approached their previous position. Mighty jumped the guard and hit him with both fists, crushing the guard's armored head and knocking him unconscious. Unfortunately, another guard just happened to enter the room and triggered an alarm that sounded through the entire complex.

"_Nice going_," Sonic sarcastically remarked as Sonic took out the guard that had triggered the alarm.

They left their current position as they exited the room and started to fight several guards that had been sent to block them.

Elsewhere, high above the clouds, there was a blue biplane piloted by a young fox nicknamed Tails.

"Damage my plane and steal my Emerald will they?" he thought as he pressed a sequence of buttons that caused the plane to transform out of its current form.

The wings changed from their horizontal position and into an X. The tail of the plane shifted upward slightly from its current position and a small cannon appeared between the copilot's seat and the tail of the plane. The propeller also disappeared into the plane and small rockets appeared on the plane's underside. The plane now was a jet. The fox pressed another sequence of buttons and the plane was fully armed with all of its arsenal.

"I must first take out their forward engines so that they can't get any further out to sea," the fox named Tails continued to think. He pressed, yet, another sequence of buttons and the plane's internal computer locked onto the fortress's forward engines and launched a wave off missiles.

In the command center of the fortress, the leader of the Armada was sitting on an elevated chair with his elite stationed around him. An alarm was sounded in the command center and one of his men turned to him.

"Sir, we have unidentified projectiles coming toward us."

"What!" the leader sounding alarmed.

Then the entire fortress shook as the incoming missiles hit their targets.

"All forward engines are down; switching to hover mode," one of his men said as he hit a sequence of buttons and switches.

All the lights in the command center turned red (showing a Code Red).

Elsewhere in the fortress, our three stowaways were knocked off their feet, along with other members of the Armada.

"Looks like Tails got the _Tornado_ up and running and he is assaulting the fortress on the outside," Sonic said as he got to his feet and took out a series of guards, who had just entered the room.

"I hope he doesn't take the fortress down with us in it," Mighty yelled, due to the fact that the alarm was still sounding, as he took out a guard, sending him through a closed door and taking out several other guards behind it.

"Let's move and get those Emeralds," Ray yelled as he batted guards away with his tail.

They came into the next room, only to be under attack by guards firing guns at them from an upper level. Sonic was able to doge their fire with ease, but he could not get to them since the walls had the very same texture as ice and he couldn't even reach them. Mighty took out a guard and "borrowed" his gun to use it against his comrades on the upper level. Ray used an updraft from the pipes in the area to reach the upper level to attack the guards there. The pipes in the area started exploding and the explosion caused the rivets holding the pipe to spread out at such a incredible speed. They pierced through the hull as if it was paper and it also knocked out the guards but it wasn't enough to actually kill them since their armor protected them.

"Let's get out of here!" Sonic shouted as his allies regrouped and fled the room along with the chaos.

"Looks like their workforce purposely sabotaged certain key connections on the fortress," Mighty remarked as they exited the room.

"If that is the case; we need to be more careful," Ray said as they exited through the door.

Outside and around the fortress, Tails was also causing his own chaos to the fortress. After he had stopped their forward engines, he focused on their weapons around the fortress. An warning was sounded on his radar.

"Sending out aircrafts to stop me?" he sarcastically thought.

He turned the plane toward an area near the underside that had opened up. He had let loose a barrage of missiles and caused considerable damage inside the hangers. He destroyed all of the aircrafts in the hangers and took off their doors; causing a blast door to seal the hangers. His radar had picked up several bogies coming out from the other side of the fortress. Tails changed course and went to intercept them. He took them all out and they had to retreat since they only had their armor on due to the fact that all of their aircrafts were destroyed. The result was the same for the hanger doors as the ones on the opposite side. A steady beep was heard and Tails cracked a sarcastic smile to match Sonic's.

"So that is where you hid the Emeralds," he thought as he looked at the holographic projected blueprint of the fortress from his computer scan of it during his assault on it.

There was an opening on several sides of the plane and that led to the core of the fortress. He turned the plane and headed toward an opening that led to the core of the fortress and to the Chaos Emeralds.

Inside the command center, the leader of the Armada was furious.

"Status report!" he ordered.

"Engines still down," a soldier said.

"All weapon systems are down," another said.

"The hull is breached and we are loosing several systems," another said.

"Radar still down."

"Our security is down."

"We lost sight of the unidentified aircraft."

"Someone has breached the core."

"What!" the leader was outraged at what he had heard last.

The door of the command center was knocked off by an outside force. At its entrance stood Sonic, Mighty, and Ray.

"You _can't_ win. Now _hand_ over the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic ordered.

"_Never_!" the leader shouted and he pushed a button on the armrest of his seat and he vanished down a shoot. Before our heroes could react, the entire fortress shook and it knocked everyone off their feet. The leader's elite were all knocked unconscious by a falling girder.

Inside the core, Tails navigated through the narrowing space as he made his way toward the core. The narrowing tunnel opened to a wide room and in that room was the Chaos Emeralds. They were held in a containment field as their power met at a central point and Tails guessed that was where he should aim. He locked onto that area and unloaded his strongest missiles onto it. The force of the explosion caused the core to collapse and Tails had to make a hasty exit.

In the command center, due to the result of Tails' actions, the entire fortress took a sudden nosedive; causing everyone to loose their footing.

"Looks like we need to jump!" Sonic yelled as he stopped himself just inches from falling out of the fortress.

"_Are you insane_!" Ray and Mighty shouted in unison as they too stopped themselves from falling out.

"Ray, can you parachute us to the ground?" Sonic yelled due to the change in air pressure.

"_Are you insane_? I never parachuted anyone to the ground before; let alone two!" Ray replied.

Another explosion shook the fortress and they all lost their grip and they began to fall. After freefalling for several hundred feet, they landed on something hard. It was a blue biplane and it was a young fox piloting it.

"Nice catch, Tails!" Sonic said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the save," Mighty replied as he got a good grip on the wing of the biplane.

"Thank you," Ray replied.

They landed on a remote beach and they saw something fall from the descending fortress and it landed near them in the jungle. They quickly went to that location to find that the leader of the Armada is still alive. He had apparently escaped in an escape pod and in his hands; he clutched the Chaos Emeralds.

"You have _destroyed_ my fortress," he sounded very enraged. "Now I will take your lives. Starting with that twin tailed freak!"

The Emeralds in his hands began to glow and a blinding white light came from them. After the light had vanished, standing in front of them was the same leader, but he had an black aurora around him and his eyes turned black as coal. The Emeralds laid scattered nearby and they looked smoky gray.

"_Great_!" Sonic remarked and he charged at the duck. His attack was halted before he even reached the leader. He was stopped in midair and by the leg. The Armada's leader then tossed Sonic, but Sonic quickly recovered but, due to the force of the throw, he hit a tree.

Mighty then charged the duck and punched him. The duck took the punch as if nothing happened. Mighty stood there for several seconds before the clutched hand yelling in pain. The leader then punched Mighty and he sailed backwards into a rock where he went through it before it collapsed onto him.

Tails took his turn to kick the duck in the head but his attempt was halted.

"You will be the first to perish," he sneered at Tails. "Consider this my revenge from destroying my previous fortress," the leader took a handful of Tails' fur from his chest before he punched in the face. Tails' body went limp and the leader tossed him like a rag doll. His body went through several tree limbs before he hit the water of a nearby lake headfirst.

"TAILS!" Sonic yell as he saw his friend hit the water. Sonic took the opportunely to recover the Chaos Emeralds while the Armada's leader was distracted. He then charged him with pure rage, but the leader dodged his attack before he hit Sonic in the face causing the Emeralds to fly into the lake and they disappeared from view.

Sonic was temporary knocked out and when he came to; he was in an orbed prison. Mighty and Ray had also been captured. A vile laugh was heard and Sonic knew who it belonged to.

"No one can help you now landlubber!" he sneered. "The power of the Emeralds is already in use and they will not work for you! Your pathetic friends have been thorns in my side for the past few days, and I have triumph over you. Your pathetic _freak_ of a friend is probably sleeping with the fishes by now!"

The leader then let his vile laugh ring again. Sonic broke down into tears as he had lost his best friend in the world. Mighty and Ray comforted him but it was no use. Images in Sonic's mind began to play in his head. The first time he had met Tails, the time Tails had saved his life, the time he learned what fruit to eat in the wild, the time they assaulted the Death Egg and several other memories began to ring.

This is _not_ looking _too_ good for our heroes. Three of them are captured while the last one is unconscious at the bottom of the lake. Can our heroes overcome this obstacle and defeat the Armada's leader, who now has the power of the Chaos Emeralds? Can Tails regain consciousness and help his friends, or will he remain there? Can Sonic free himself from his prison and help his friend? Will they defeat this vile fiend?

**Preview:**

_Be prepared for a clash of titans next time!

* * *

_

**Copyright:**_ Sonic, Tails, Mighty, Ray, and the Battle Bird Armada are all copyrighted by Sega.

* * *

_**Post Author's Note:**_ Don't hate me for ending this chapter with tragity, but I felt that it was a good cliffhanger. If you have a suspession about what might happen; **DON'T** say it in your reviews or you might give it away. Just to let you know, I dislike killing off characters in any fanfic._


	8. The Birth of Super Tails

**Author's Note:**_ I've updated the Prolouge with some things I've gotten wrong. So please read that chapter for those minor changes._

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Birth of Super Tails

Deep at the bottom of the lake, Tails' body hit the bottom and he was still unconscious, and high above him, the Chaos Emeralds slowly sank toward the lakebed. They say that your life flashes before your eyes when you are in a near death experience.

A hot and summer day at the beach was a pleasant sight for anyone. There were six kids playing in a game of volleyball. On one side there was a light purple walrus, a light brown coyote, and brown squirrel-chipmunk hybrid. On the other side there was a light brown rabbit, another brown squirrel-chipmunk hybrid, and an orange fox. Their playful laughter seemed to spread up and down the small beach as they played their game. The walrus served the ball and it went over the net and toward the end of the court.

"OUT!" the rabbit and squirrel-chipmunk hybrid shouted as the ball went over their heads, but the orange fox ran back toward the end of the court as the ball went over his head. He hits the ball as he dove after it just before it hit's the ground in bounds. The ball sails over the net as the other side prepared to return the ball back over.

"OUT!" the coyote and squirrel-chipmunk hybrid shouted as the ball went over their heads. The ball landed in bounds at the ended of their own court. Groaning from that side while the other cheered after the ball had hit the ground. The walrus went to retrieve the ball before he rolled it toward the opposing side after he had entered the boundaries of the court. The rabbit picked up the ball as it rolled toward her.

"Your serve Miles," the rabbit said with a southern accent as she tossed the ball toward the young orange fox. The fox took his position near the end of his team's side of the court and prepared to serve the ball.

A bright flash of light was seen and we see the same orange fox and now he had a fox-like Chao on his head while they were both giving a salute. The fox, who looked no older than five, wore a flight jacket, a scarf around his neck, a flight cap, and goggles on his head. The Chao also wore a scarf around his neck, a flight cap, and goggles on his head.

The flash came from a camera and holding it was the fox's mother. She was beautiful. She had light brown fur and dark red hair on the top of her head. She had light blues eyes that matched her son's color and she wore a blue dress that came down to her knees.

"One more, sweetie," she coolly said.

The fox and Chao stood at attention and a salute again as she prepared to take another picture. She took the picture and she put the camera on a nearby counter.

"You look so handsome, Miles," she coolly said as she approached her son and gave him a hug. "It was a _shame_ that your father had to be out of town tonight and not be able to see you in your costume."

"Chao chao chao!" the Chao on the young fox name Miles' head sounded offended.

"I'm sorry if I let you out, Ace," she said to the Chao and rubbed her face against his. The Chao named Ace seemed to like the face rub; then doorbell rings and she stopped face rubbing on the Chao. "Your friends are here. Have fun and _be_ safe."

"I _will_, Mom," he sounded somewhat annoyed as he said this. He gave his mother a final hug and a kiss before he left the room and after he picked up a bag with Ace flying after him.

Our unconscious fox woke up and he quickly realized that he was on the bottom of a lake. He quickly took off from the bottom of the lake as he used his tails like a boat's propeller. Something was glittering above him and he caught it. He recognized that it was a Chaos Emerald and the six remaining ones were falling from above. He suddenly remembered what had happened before he was on the lake bed. He had been knocked unconscious by the leader of the Battle Bird Armada. Their leader was able to make it out of their falling flying fortress and was able to activate the power of the Chaos Emeralds. His eyes shifted as they sank to show that he was angry.

On dry land, the Armada's leader had our three remaining heroes captured in an orbed prison. His vile laugh continued as Sonic continued to grieve as his two friends, Mighty and Ray, tried to comfort him.

"You _cannot_ win!" Sonic yelled at the duck with all of his anger.

"The power of the Emeralds only work for one person at a time and _no one_ can use them again!" the duck replied, but as he said this. Something came out of the lake as if a submarine had just surfaced.

The figure landed on a rock near the lake and it was the same fox the leader had just knocked into the lake.

"_TAILS_!" Sonic yelled as tears of joy entered his eyes.

"_But_, _how_?" the leader stuttered. "I don't know _how_ you survived, but I _will_ make sure that you will perish for that!" he started to crack his knuckles as he started to approach his once thought dead adversary.

His approach was halted by the Emeralds the fox held in his hands when a blinding light came from them. The Emeralds began to hover from his hands and they began to slowly revolve around the fox. The Emeralds regained their original colors as they continued to revolve around the fox in a wobbled rotation. The fox named Tails began to levitate above the rock as the Emeralds continued to revolve around him faster and faster. Then a blinding white came from him and the Emeralds.

Standing where Tails hovered was a different fox. His fur turned to a brilliant golden orange color that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. His eyes turned a _very_ dark shade of blue that almost matches Sonic's color of fur. Four white orbs began to appear and to revolve around him. They began to glow brightly and started to change shape. They turned into four golden identical birds identified as Flickies and a golden-orange aura began to glow around him.

"_Impossible_!" the duck yelled and he was _very_ surprised at what had just transpired.

"You only used the negative side of the Emeralds while I used the positive side. Everything has two sides: good/evil, light/darkness, positive/negative, and a yin and a yang," Tails replied with his normal voice.

The leader let out a low growl before he charged at Tails. The power of the Emeralds allowed him to fly. Tails easily dodge the attack by punching the leader in the abdomen and the leader hunched over on Tails' hand as he let out a groan. Tails then hit him with his free hand and it sent him into the side of a cliff where he left a hole in the shape of his body. The leader then came out of the hole groaning and rubbed his head from where Tails had hit him. He let out a low growl and then one of his hands transformed into a blaster.

"My body is now part mechanical due to the fact that you destroyed parts of my body along with my falling fortress since the last time we met," the leader said as he started to charge his blaster.

The leader then let the blast go at Tails, who didn't seem to have moved, and the blast hit Tails. After the flash from the blast had vanished, Tails was still floating there and he had his hand stretched out. The four birds that were flying around him were know flying making a square in front of his hand and it seemed they were making a shield that had stopped the blast. The leader then charged his blaster again but he didn't seem to have the chance to fully charge it. The next thing that happened was even _too_ fast for even Sonic to witness. The leader had apparently been hit by someone before he could even finish charging his blaster. Tails had hit him with both fists and the force of the punch knocked the leader into the lake below with a loud splash.

The leader came out of the water with a loud splash and he was enraged at what had happened.

"I'm a lot faster than I was before I used the power of the Emeralds. So try not using your blaster on me again because it takes too long to charge," Tails _very_ calmly told the Armada's leader.

The leader then pressed a button his arm and he vanished. The next thing that happened seemed to have taken forever to happen. The leader was nowhere to be seen and Tails hovered there with his hands crossed very casually. Tails did a back flip and when he came back to the vertical position. He had hit something and it left a rift in the ground. The leader had reappeared and he was on the ground groaning in pain.

"Don't even try using stealth on me. My senses are enhanced and you cannot hide from me," Tails again casually told the duck.

The duck let out another growl as he pulled his hands to one side and they were very close to each other. Something began to glow in his hands and it seemed to charge quicker than his blasters. He let the blast go and it seemed to be ten times the size of his hand blaster blast. The blast hit Tails and when the flash of light had vanished. Tails was still floating there and there was another force field that was made by the birds around him circled.

"My turn," Tails said and he mimicked the duck's previous pose. Tails charged his attack and it hit the duck even before he realized that Tails had even launched the attack.

After the flash had vanished, the duck had his the sleeves of his uniform torn off from the blast. The duck pressed a button on his arm and missile launches appeared on his shoulders. He locked on Tails and launched the missiles. They hit their target but Tails put up another force field around himself again. After his failed attempt, he charged at Tails but he missed and he came under attack by the birds that were around Tails. He tried to swat them away but they were on him like flies around a junkyard.

Our three captive heroes witnessed the fight but the action was too fast for any of them to even see; especially Sonic.

"Tell me that I am not seeing what I am seeing?" Mighty asked as he saw the birds assault the duck.

"I'm not sure that I can answer that Mighty, Sonic?" Ray asked.

"When the seven Chaos Emeralds are gathered together. Their power enables the user to become stronger. When I use them, my speed increases by about a hundred fold," Sonic replied, "but it seems to be different for everyone. I'm not sure how can Tails gain that many different abilities. When I hit somebody, me speed is what causes the damage and not strength."

"They are different for everyone," a voice answered and they turned to see Tails hovering inches from the ground.

"_How_?" Mighty asked as he did a double take as he looked from Tails and to the Armada's leader as he was assaulted by the birds.

"Like you said, Sonic. The Emeralds give their different users different powers," Tails replied. "Now let me get you out of here."

He put his hand on the orb and an electric current started to go through his hand. Tails put his own electric current through the orb and it vanished; releasing its prisoners. A bright flash was seen overhead and the four birds returned to Tails as they continued to orbit around him. The leader landed and he had scars up and down his face from where the birds had attacked him. The duck charged at Tails and Tails charged too. They both hit each other and caused a bright light to issue from them. A massive shockwave was sent out around them as they hit each other.

The bright light vanished and revealed what had happened. Sonic, Mighty, and Ray were still standing while they shielded their eyes from the blast. They saw the leader of the Armada and Tails laying on the ground unconscious back to normal. The Emeralds laid scattered around them. Sonic quickly approached Tails and he came around with a groan.

The drone of an engine was heard and a laugh. It came from the same weasel they had saw earlier and he tried to steal the Emeralds. However, they began to float and orbit in a circle before they vanished in a bright light.

"_What_? Where did they go?" he asked aloud.

"They vanished back to where they came from and they won't be active for another… hundred years," Tails replied.

The weasel cursed under his breath before he left on his hover bike.

"That was a bluff; wasn't it?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, if he found out that they can be retrievable in a week. He would be back," Tails replied.

A rustle of leaves was heard and our heroes left the scene where they hid in some bushes. Several uniformed men came by and they saw the unconscious leader on the ground.

"Arrest him!" the bulldog in uniform ordered and several men obeyed as they took the duck into custody. "I want a dragnet over this place and I don't want any aircrafts landing or taking off unless in case of emergency."

"Sir," another of his men said, "We found another plane and I think you should have a look at it," he handed his leader a small panel.

He activated the panel and it showed a hologram of a blue biplane.

"The name 'Sonic' is on the side of it. You don't think?" the bulldog asked.

"That Sonic was able to stop the Battle Bird Armada in who knows how long while we spent years trying to find them."

"We can't allow anyone to leave, even him. Once the area is secure, we can allow flights in and out of Westside Island."

Almost a week has passed before the dragnet was lifted off of the island. Sonic and Tails prepared to leave the island and continue to the new continent that Sonic had heard from a friend.

"Leaving?" Mighty asked as he and Ray approached them.

"Yes and what are you two going to do now?" Sonic asked.

"I thought I would drop in on an old friend."

"I guess this is good-bye, Sonic," Ray said.

"We may meet again someday," Sonic said.

"So long, Tails, it was a pleasure meeting you," Ray said to Tails.

"Yeah, good-bye," Mighty said slightly roughly.

"So long," Tails said as he started the _Tornado_ and Sonic took his seat in the copilot's seat.

They took off as Mighty and Ray waved good-bye as the plane prepared to take off on the beach. It took off toward the east as Sonic and Tails continued to journey toward the new continent.

The terror on Westside Island has ended with our heroes victorious and the Chaos Emeralds safe. Now are four heroes are now separated into two groups as they go about their separate ways. What sort of adventure awaits Sonic and Tails as they continue their journey toward the east? Will it be a repeat of what they had went through, or will it be a peaceful vacation when they land? Only time will tell.

**Preview:**

_Yo, this is Sonic! Tails and I land on the west coast of the new continent to spend a short vacation after that fiasco on Westside Island. However, our vacation is cut short (again) and this time it is Eggman. I also run into my mechanical double and he is up for a rematch; I see he took my advice. Whatever Eggman is up to, it no good and he now has some new robots at his side. He even takes a hostage and that ruffles Tails' fur more that it ruffles my quills. What has gotten into him? Find out next time!

* * *

_

**Copyright: **_Sonic, Tails, Mighty, Ray, and the Battle Bird Armada are all copyrighted by Sega. The name of the Chao, Ace, is copyrighted by me. The mother in the flashback is not mine, but I can't tell you the name or the copyrighter because it will give away the surprise.

* * *

_**Post Author's Note: **_Again, some things I cannot say about some of the characters since it will give it away. Just to let you know, the appearace of Ace is not mine, but I added some accessories to him to suit my image of him in this fanfic. Just take a wild guess and put it in your review to who it actually looks like (use common sense). Again, I will answer any questions you have in your review in the next chapter in Author's Notes. Please, don't give anything away about characters that are not named in this fanfic in your reviews since it will give it away (unless I say so; like I did with Ace)._


	9. The Return of the Eggman

Chapter Eight

The Return of the Eggman

Padre Beach, a beautiful long stretch of beach, is said to be the most famous beach on the continent. The nearby large resort town of Padre City is currently very busy due to the fact it is the heat of summer. It is a beautiful place to visit and it is frequently used by the royal family who vacations there during the summer. Throughout the resort, there are multiple activities to enjoy. Surfing, water skiing, parasailing, hang gliding, sand castle building contests, and many other summer activities.

Hiding in a tree was the most famous hero of all, Sonic the Hedgehog. He is hiding because since he and his friend, a fox named Tails, landed; he had been frequently mobbed by young teenage girls with marriage proposals and he couldn't _even_ get a moments peace. He waited until it was safe before he left his hiding place.

"_Great_," he sarcastically though as he landed, "I can't get a moments peace here. These girls are almost _worst_ than Amy in trying to get me to marry them. I need to get away from the beach or find a remote beach I can enjoy," he continued to think before he left towards the mountains with his incredible speed.

Elsewhere, high in the mountains, we see a young orange fox sitting on the edge of a low cliff that overlooked a wide grassland. There was a lot of activity happening on the plain. Hang gliders were taking off and preparing their gliders, BASE jumpers were jumping and preparing their parachutes, and several aviators taking the plunge without a parachute to show who has the most courage as they pulled out of their dive before they hit the ground. He was looking at a blue book that was the same color as his eyes. He had been looking at the book since he and his friend had landed there. He found this spot to be a private place to read his book since it was actually his _diary_. The cliff has inaccessible because of all the trees there and those who are aviators have a very hard time landing there. There was only a small patch of clear land, but it is nearly impossible for aviators to land because the dense patch of trees that make it impossible for them to land successfully.

He heard voices nearby and he just merely glanced at them. Then he looked at them wide eyed to see the _same_ people that had been in the picture but they looked at least five years older. With them were two foxes that looked to be five years old and two older ones that appeared to be his around his age. With the two five year olds, who looked _almost_ like Tails, was a fox-like Chao that was dressed like a pilot. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves and they didn't even notice that he was watching them.

"It's been five years today since Miles went missing," the amber colored vixen that appeared to be near his age said sadly and with a sigh.

"I do miss him too, sugah," the rabbit replied in a southern accent and the fox around his age gave a distinct 'humph.'

"What's _wrong_ with _you_, Bruise?" the vixen near his age asked and she sounded offended.

"Nothing," the fox named Bruise, who is a darker shade of red, replied.

"Well, for one," the vixen continued to look at Bruise, "you have been teasing him since you two met. I can't see _why_ you cannot respect him for _what_ he is as a person and _not_ by the way he _looks_ like!"

"Well, I think he looks like a _freak_ and he gives foxes a bad name. Whoever heard of a name that sounds like 'miles per hour,'" Bruise said to the vixen and he sounded angry. "I can't see _why_ you were friends with him in the _first_ place."

"You just _had_ to beat up some of his friends around his own peer group that he hung out with and _forced_ them to stay away from him in fear of getting beat up by _you_. I _stuck_ by _him_ and I _knew_ that _you_ wouldn't _dare_ beat up your _own_ sister," she remarked with her anger rising.

"You didn't answer my question, Amber. He is still a"

"_He is not a freak_! He is the sweetest fox I know and I feel that he is still _alive_, somewhere. _Don't_ you _forget_ what _happened_ the _last_ time you _insulted_ him!"

"What!"

"His Chao, Ace," she pointed to the Chao that was with the two young foxes, "attacked you when you insulted him and you still have those scars on your face from where he attacked you."

"Knock it off you two," the girl squirrel-chipmunk said making herself heard before the two could argue anymore. "That is not a way to remember him."

"Excuse me, if I may continue," Bruise said, ignoring the look on her face, "his name is a pun if you listen carefully. Miles Prower, Miles Per Hour, get it?" he let out a laugh but no one else thought it was funny.

Our young eavesdropper named Tails continued to listen to what was happening. Bruise's pun about his name brought back _painful_ memories that seemed to come back to him as they continued to talk. A pair of older foxes had walked toward them. One was an orange fox. He was dressed in an official looking uniform and he had a patch over his left eye. The other one was the same one that Tails had seen in his flashback when he was on the bottom of the lake. The two five year old foxes had approached them with the Chao following them.

Then a projectile hit the ground and panic soon erupted. Robots almost twice their size corralled everyone in the area, except for Tails. Just then, something attacked the robots and it was a blue hedgehog. A laugh was heard and all eyes turned to the source. It was a bald man with a thick mustache and he was piloting a vehicle.

"Hey _look_, it's a giant _talking_ egg!" the hedgehog sarcastically remarked.

"_SILENCE_!" the man shouted. "I _am_ Dr. Robotnik, the _greatest_ scientific genius in the world!"

"Whatever you say Eggman!"

"I grow _tired_ of your sarcastic remarks, rodent!"

"What are you up to _now_?"

"I knew that if I caused a little chaos; you would show up eventually, hedgehog! How do you like my new creations? I call them SWAT-bots."

Before Sonic could even make a sarcastic remark, something had hit the cliff above them and an orange fox fell from there landing on his back. The shot came from a robot that looked like a hedgehog and the fox rose up with a groan.

"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog," the robot said.

"Hello Mecha," Sonic replied.

"I have something that belongs to you," he pressed a button on his arm and a holographic imaged appeared showing two captured pink hedgehogs strapped to a cliff with ropes around their wrists.

"Where are they?" Sonic asked after he had recognized one of them.

"In a volcano," he pointed to the hill, "and it is _unknown_ when the next eruption will be. How about a race there?"

"Just to be sure that you _comply_ with that request," Robotnik said while Sonic let out a low growl. He pressed a button that made a robotic arm appear and grab the older vixen by the waist and brought her towards him. He let out a vile laugh.

"_Rosemary_!" the uniformed fox yelled.

"Amadeus!" she screamed as they tried to grab each other's hand but failed.

"You" Sonic started but he was cut off by Tails.

"_Let her go_!" he sounded _very_ angry.

"What are _you_ going to _do_ about that, fox boy?" Robotnik remark with a _very_ small hint of sarcasm.

"_This_," he said and he threw something towards Robotnik that he had hidden behind his back.

It exploded and an electric current was shot out. The blast went through anything that was made of metal and it took out all of Robotnik's new robots. Mecha was unaffected by the blast and Robotnik's ship was temporary disabled and freed the hostage that Robotnik had.

"You _were_ saying?" Tails replied with a hint of sarcasm as the vixen rejoined her husband.

"You have _five_ minutes, hedgehog, before the volcano erupts, or you won't _see_ your girlfriend _again_," Robotnik said with a vile laugh at the end.

Sonic took off down the cliff with Mecha following him; knowing that Mecha would deflect his attack. Robotnik then turned his attention toward Tails.

"You will pay for _that_."

"_Pay_? The last time we fought; I _won_."

Robotnik pressed a button and his vehicle started to transform. It encased his body in armor. He then shot a blast toward Tails, but he missed as Tails jumped back.

"Hand over that bag or I will open fire on the others," Robotnik ordered.

Tails obeyed and threw the bag toward Robotnik knowing that he can't risk anyone else getting hurt. However, the bag exploded when Robotnik had caught it and he was blinded by the blast. Something was falling to the ground and Tails approached to catch it before it hit's the ground. Before Tails could catch it, Robotnik caught it and Tails had to stop in his tracks. Robotnik looked like the blast hadn't affected him.

"What do we have here?" as he looked at the book and tried to open the lock on it but he couldn't. "Why can't I open it?" he tried again and neglected to _notice_ what was written on the cover of the book.

As Robotnik tried to open the book, he was kick in the face by Tails. Tails had kicked Robotnik in the face with both of his feet and that was enough to dislodge the book out of his hands. Robotnik was knocked to the ground and Tails caught the book on the rebound from the kick with a back flip.

"I _don't_ think anyone would _approve_ with _you_ looking at _their_ private entries in a book," Tails remarked.

Robotnik recovered and shot out electric robes that grabbed the two five year old foxes. The Chao then started to viciously attack Robotnik. Robotnik tried to swat it away but he couldn't get it away from his face. He was able to swat it away and it flew toward Tails. Robotnik's armor was slightly damaged from the attack but it was not enough to do enough harm. Tails dropped the book and caught the Chao. While the two foxes cried out to their parents for help.

"Hurt a _defenseless_ Chao, and _kidnap_ a pair of five year olds?" he angrily said as he set the Chao gently on the ground. "You will pay for _that_!"

Robotnik left with his cargo and jumped down the cliff without a word. Tails quickly followed him down the cliff while the witnesses to the incident tried to comprehend what had happened. Others ran while a very few stayed where they stood.

"What just happened?" the male squirrel-chipmunk hybrid said.

"I don't know but does that fox look _familiar_ to you?" the girl squirrel-chipmunk hybrid asked.

The vixen named Amber approached to where the Chao laid and she cuddled it. She then picked up the book that laid near it and gave out a gasp.

"What's wrong Amber?" Bruise asked.

She walked toward them with the Chao and book in hand to show them what was written on the book. On the cover of the book was the words printed in script: _Miles Amadeus Prower_.

"No," the rabbit said.

"_Sacre bleu_!" the coyote said with a French accent.

"Chao?" the Chao said as it took a stand on her head and look toward where Tails had jumped.

"_Miles_, _alive_?" the older vixen choked and her head fell onto her husband's shoulder where she broke into tears. They all looked toward the cliff where Tails had jumped off while the older vixen named Rosemary continued to cry on her husband's shoulder.

Now Sonic's old nemesis, Dr. Robotnik, has a new plan for world domination. While Sonic races his mechanical double, Mecha Sonic, towards a volcano to rescue some hostages; one of which he knows. Tails races after Robotnik to free the two foxes that he has taken hostage. What about the witnesses to the fight? Do they have something to do with Tails' past? Will Sonic be able to beat his double to the volcano or will he fail? Can Tails stop Robotnik before he gets away with his cargo? What about Robotnik's new robots, the SWAT-bots? How many more does he have? What has gotten Tails so angry with Robotnik over capturing the older vixen?

* * *

**Preview:**

_This is Tails! Eggman has taken a pair of twin five year old foxes hostage and I must stop him from getting away. Meanwhile, Sonic is after Mecha in an attempt to beat him in a race to save two captured hostages. There is something about those two foxes and they look almost like me. I must save them before any more harm comes to them. What sort of plan does Eggman have now for world domination? Find out if we succeed in our missions next time!

* * *

_

**Copyright: **_Sonic, Tails, Robotnik (Eggman), Metal (Mecha) Sonic are all copyrighted by Sega. Amadeus, Rosemary, the SWAT-bots are all copyrighted by Archie comics. Bruise, Amber, and the two unnamed five year olds are copyrighted by me. The Chao named Ace is copyrighted by me, but not his appearance.

* * *

_**Post Author's Note: **_I will be calling Metal Sonic 'Mecha' since (I think) it sounds more menacing than saying 'Metal' (wouldn't you agree?). Like I said, when I would combine the several Sonic universes and you now see some of my own twist to the series. Just to let you know, I will only put the copyright to the characters that are mentioned by name and not without their name. One more thing, Ace looks like the Tails Chao (I thought I would just give you what he looks like) that you can acquire in the games. I just added some accessories to him (I also thought it looked cute). I will be calling Eggman 'Robotnik.' I will only use 'Eggman' as an insult to him and I will use his given name outside of any dialouge._


	10. A Two Fronted Assault

**Author's Note:**_ Tails is currently ten years old and this takes place two years after Robotnik's (Eggman's) last attempt at world domination.

* * *

_

Chapter Nine

A Two Fronted Assault

In a dense part of a forest, two objects were traveling at an incredible speed. One was the world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog and the other was his mechanical double known as Mecha Sonic. The forest had become very thick and it made travel for them almost impossible. Mecha decided to use an energy sword to slash through the forest while Sonic had to bounce off the trees in order to keep up.

"Give it up! You can't win!" Mecha mocked.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Mecha!" Sonic sarcastically remarked.

They both came to a lake and Mecha flew over it while Sonic had to run over the top of it since it would take _too_ long for him to go around. Lasers started to fire at Sonic and he had to dodge them as they tried to halt him from making it to the volcano where two hostages were held captive. Now missiles started to tail Sonic as he had exited the jungle. He picked up several rocks and hurled them at the missies as he ran backwards. They hit their targets and Sonic increased his speed to catch up with Mecha.

Sonic caught up but Mecha launched out an attack on Sonic and Sonic had to back off. Sonic then tried to hit Mecha with his signature move, the Sonic Spin, but again, Mecha deflected the attack with a force field. Sonic recovered and continued to race Mecha from behind.

"I thought you wanted a race, Mecha!" Sonic sarcastically yelled at his mechanical double.

"I _never_ said it was going to be _fair_!" Mecha replied with no sarcasm.

Elsewhere, two more figures were traveling at incredible speeds as they entered the dense forest. One was the infamous Dr. Robotnik and the other is only well known for a deed he has done in a city, Tails. Robotnik had taken a pair of twin five year old foxes hostage in his tentacle-like appendages and took off with them. Tails followed him with almost pure rage as he chased after him.

Robotnik came to a very thick part of the forest where he took a steep climb as he chuckled to himself thinking that he was not being followed. The twin foxes cries for help fell on deaf ears and a steady beeping was heard and that silenced the two foxes.

"What the?" Robotnik cried out as he checked his internal radar.

Robotnik quickly changed direction and he flew backwards but his pursuer was still on him. He realized that he was being followed by his arch nemesis's 'partner in crime,' Tails. He changed direction again but his attempts to elude his pursuer have failed. Tails quickly increased his speed and he caught up with him.

"Give it up you _oversized_, _rotten egg_!" Tails yelled.

"Catch me if you _can_, fox brat!" Robotnik replied and he increased speed.

Tails climbed until he was above Robotnik as he followed to keep up. Although, Robotnik was faster but Tails persevered as he pushed himself harder until he was above him. Tails then launched an attack at Robotnik and he hit the two rockets on his back with both feet. The force of the impact had dislodged Robotnik's grip on the two foxes and Tails quickly caught them. Robotnik recovered after he had done several forward rolls that _almost_ made him nauseous.

"You will _pay _for that!" he yelled after he had recovered and charged at Tails.

Tails stopped spinning his tails and he dodged the attack as gravity took over. Robotnik then followed after him as Tails plunged headfirst toward the ground with the twin foxes close to him.

Meanwhile, our two speedy hedgehogs were now climbing up the mountains and toward their final destination. Sonic had been tailing Mecha the entire race and he couldn't even pass him without getting killed. Sonic then go an idea on how to slow down his double. He picked up a rock as he passed it and forced himself to go faster so that he could throw the rock at him. He knew that he couldn't throw it now or he would hit himself in the face. Sonic caught up with Mecha and threw the rock into the rocket on his back. That caused the rocket to explode and it slowed him down.

"See you at the top!" Sonic said as he passed Mecha as he look at what just happened.

In the crater of the volcano, there were two pink hedgehogs held by their wrists to the crater wall. The lava slowly creped towards their feet. Then they heard a sound that sounded like a passing object. They saw a figure land on the opposite side and it vanished before their eyes.

"What happened now, Amy?" a voice was heard and above them was a blue hedgehog. He was untying the bounds on one of the hedgehogs.

"_Sonic_! You came," the pink hedgehog that he was untying said sounding relieved.

"Yeah, but what happened?" he asked again as he lifted her out of the crater and proceeded to untie the other hedgehog.

"Eggman decided to use me as bait and try to get to you with _that_ mechanical _fake_ of his!" she replied.

"So _this_ is Sonic the Hedgehog," the other pink hedgehog said as Sonic lifted her out of the crater sounding almost surprised.

"You are?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Samantha Rose and I'm Amy's cousin. Please call me Sam or Sammy," she replied.

A drone of an engine was heard and they turned to see a mechanical hedgehog. Amy coward in fear behind Sonic as the hedgehog landed on the opposite side of them.

"So, _you_ beat me _again_ Sonic, but I cannot allow you to _escape_. I also found this in your biplane, Sonic," he held up a yellow emerald and Sonic knew what it was, a Chaos Emerald.

Mecha replaced it as his power source as he approached the center of the crater and he began to let out a vile laugh as the Emerald's power started to surge through him. Then his body exploded and the pieces of his body fell into the crater below.

"What just happened?" Amy's cousin, Samantha, asked.

"Later! Let's get out of here before the volcano erupts," Sonic said as he took the hands of Amy and Samantha and sped down the side of the volcano.

Elsewhere in the thinning forest, a small group of friends were walking past a small lake.

"That was _so_ unlike him to leave his diary behind. He _rarely_ trust anyone with it," the amber colored vixen said.

"True but it seems to me that he did try to save our lives," the light purple walrus said.

"The question is, why did he jump off without a parachute?" the dark red fox asked.

"Don't anyone answer that," the older vixen said as she broke out into tears.

High above them, two figures were falling above the lake. Tails held onto his precious cargo, which consisted of two five year old foxes, while he was being pursued by the evil Dr. Robotnik. Tails pulled out of the dive and Robotnik passed him. However, Robotnik used one his tentacle arms to grab Tails by the leg and pull him down with him. They all hit the water with a loud splash and that startled everyone in the area.

"What happened?" the uniformed fox asked.

Two figures came up to the surface; it was the two five year old foxes. They came up sputtering out water as they came to the surface. They struggled towards the shallows where they were helped by their parents. Their mother was very scared and happy that they were both okay.

"What happened?" she asked scared as she continued to kiss them and hug them.

"He saved us!" the male fox said.

"And we were _flying_!" the young vixen said.

"_Flying_! _Foxes don't fly_!" their mother said.

Something came out of the lake with a loud splash. It was a fat bald man shaped like an egg. He was gasping for air and spitting out water.

"I will _get_ you for _that_ fox boy!" he yelled not even noticing that he had guests.

Then a waterspout came up from below him and it picked him up. He was picked up to the treetops and he landed headfirst in the lake with a loud splash. He came out of the lake and ignited his rockets. He was scanning the water as he looked down from above.

"Where _are_ you!" he yelled at the water as he fired his blaster at the water.

Something then hit him and he was knocked backwards. His attacker was a fox and he was flying above the water. Robotnik then charged are him but he missed him and he hit the water.

"_See_!" the young five year old fox said pointing to the fox.

"I don't _believe_ it!" his father said.

"_C'est impossible_!" the coyote said with a French accent.

"That defies the laws of physics," the walrus said in awe at the sight.

A tentacle came out of the water and tried to grab the fox but it failed. Several more came out but they couldn't get the fox as it nimbly dodged the attacks. The man came out of the water and he came level with the fox.

"How can you stay underwater for five minutes?" he asked the fox.

"Years of practice, Eggman," the fox replied.

"I _suggest_ that you _call_ me Dr. Robotnik _you_ twin tailed _freak_!"

"I _heard_ better insults _than_ that!"

The man named Robotnik started to fire on the fox but he couldn't even get a hit on him as he continued to dodge with ease. Tails then charged at him and hit him with a shoulder charge that forced Robotnik into a nearby rock. Pieces of the armor started to fall off from the impact. Robotnik became enraged at the attack and he shot out something invisible that encased Tails in an orbed prison.

"Any last words before I drown you?" he asked with a rotten smile.

"Just two," Tails replied and he let out a loud whistle. It wasn't a wolf whistle but a whistle that is used to get someone's attention.

After the whistle, the fox-like Chao that was dressed like a pilot started to viciously attack Robotnik's face. The twin five year olds tried to call him back but he ignored their calls.

"Attack his hands and get me out of here!" Tails commanded and the Chao obeyed his command.

The Chao attacked the hand that had imprisoned him and it set Tails free. The Chao then attacked the other hand before he continued to attack his face. Robotnik tried and tried to get the Chao away from him but all of his attempts failed.

"Return!" Tails ordered and the Chao came to his side.

Tails hovered there with his hands crossed with an angry look on his face while the Chao mimicked him. Robotnik recovered, he had scars up and down his face and his mustache was no longer straight.

"Where'd you get that Chao?" Robotnik asked enraged.

"That's for _me_ to know and for _you_ to find out!" Tails sarcastically remarked.

Robotnik then launched a barrage of laser attacks but they seemed to miss their targets. Tails then elbowed Robotnik as he charged at him and the action was _too_ fast for anyone to see. Robotnik hunched over after the attack before Tails hit him with both fists on the back of the head. As Robotnik went towards the water, he shot out a tentacle that grabbed Tails by the leg. Tails struggled to keep himself from going underwater too. The Chao attacked the tentacle and it snapped; freeing the captive fox. Robotnik came out of the water enraged.

"You will _pay_ for that!" he yelled and his arms transformed into blasters.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends, Amy and Samantha Rose, walked towards the resort town of Padre City. When they came there, the city was now overrun by robots that were twice their size known as, SWAT-bots.

"Stay here!" Sonic ordered his two friends before he charged off toward the city.

"_Leave_ me behind _again_!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, we shouldn't get involved," Samantha timidly said. She held her cousin back before she could leave her side.

Sonic charged toward the resort as he took out each of the SWAT-bots without them realizing that they were under attack. Sonic freed the captive prisoners and they ran from their current location in order to get away from the city.

"_Priority One, Hedgehog_!" one of the SWAT-bots said in a monotone voice as it raised its blaster (think of it like Buzz Light-Year's laser blaster from _Toy Story_ but without having to use the other hand in order for the blaster to fire).

It couldn't even hit Sonic as he attack the robot and he had to dodge more robots that seemed to swarm the area. Sonic became surrounded by SWAT-bots and he jumped as they opened fire. They destroyed each other and Sonic landed as he continued to destroy the robots in city. Sonic then became surrounded again by SWAT-bots. Something then landed by him and he recognized it like a grenade. He jumped and the grenade exploded taking out all of the SWAT-bots. Figures started to approach the area. They were dressed in uniforms and they were armed with blasters.

"Alright men!" a bulldog in an uniform commanded. "Destroy all robots and free all civilians!"

"Yes Sir!" his men replied as they began to assault the SWAT-bots.

Sonic continued his own assault on the SWAT-bots as he went through the resort. He freed more civilians and helped soldiers that were surrounded by the robots. He reached the center of the town and found where the source of the SWAT-bots came from. They seemed to come from a small manufacturing plant. The SWAT-bots that were patrolling the area spotted him and they started to open fire on him. Sonic easily dodged the barrage of laser fight and was able to get himself in between them and the manufacturing plant. They opened fire on him but they hit the control panel of the manufacturing plant when Sonic dodged the attack. The manufacturing plant exploded halting the production of more SWAT-bots and it also shut down the SWAT-bots.

Soldiers had now swarmed the area after Sonic had disabled the control panel. They spread out over the area and some of them even pointed their blasters at Sonic.

"Stand down men!" it was the commander of the army.

"Sorry!" the commander said while he saluted Sonic. "You must be Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yes… sir," Sonic replied.

A blast was seen from the forest then a beep was heard from the commander. It came from a communicator that he had on his belt.

He turns it on and a voice was heard over it, "Sir, there is a nearby disturbance. Permission to intercept. Over!"

"Permission granted. Over!"

Sonic left without a word to the commander and proceeded toward the site where the blast came from.

Elsewhere, the battle between Tails and Robotnik had now become one-sided. Robotnik's armor had almost been destroyed by Tails' and the Chao's assaults on him. Robotnik shot a laser at Tails from his only blaster on his hand but missed again. He tried to shoot again but something went wrong with his blaster and it couldn't fire again.

"Sic'em!" Tails commanded the Chao and it attacked Robotnik's face.

The Chao repeatedly attack Robotnik's face and Robotnik tried to swat it away from him. Tails quickly went behind Robotnik and kicked him on his rockets that kept him in the air. Robotnik was knocked towards the water but he was able to stop himself from hitting the water. The Chao had returned to Tails' side after it had recovered. Tails tried to make an attack on Robotnik but he missed his target. He stopped himself from hitting the water.

Meanwhile, Sonic made his way toward the area where Tails was fighting Robotnik and he was joined by several men of the army stationed there.

"Give it up, fox boy!" Robotnik yelled and he charged at Tails.

His attack miss and he tried to charge Tails again. Tails then hit him as soon as he dodged the attack and hit him in both of his rockets. The attack shut down the rockets and sent him towards the ground. He hit the ground and left a rift in the ground. The sound of cocking weapons were heard and he was surrounded by members of the army.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik, you are hereby under arrest for crimes against humanity," the bear said as he held his weapon at Robotnik's head.

Robotnik let out a low growl, then he fired one last blast at Tails. Tails quickly dodged the attack, but not before he grabbed the Chao as he dodged the attack. Robotnik was then pounced on by several members of the army as he tried to struggle to free himself but it failed and he was taken away with an armed guard.

Sonic stood where he stood as Robotnik, his arch nemesis, was taken away. He could _now_ almost take a _long_ vacation now but his attention soon turned to Tails. Tails had now landed on a rock in the shallows of the lake and he was now cuddling the Chao that he had with him. Although, Sonic could not hear what they were saying, but he could almost tell that Tails needed time to himself.

Later that day, when the sun had started to set, there was a small family of foxes sitting on the beach as they watched the sun set. One of them was Tails and the others were the five year old foxes that he had saved from Robotnik along with their parents.

"Your father and I _really_ missed you, Miles," their mother said.

"I missed you both, too. I also miss you too, Ace," Tails replied as he stroked the fox-like Chao that was laying against his side on the sand.

"That was _really_ brave and at the same time; really _stupid_ what you did, Miles" the father said.

"That's what I get from hanging out with the world's fastest hedgehog," Tails replied as he continued to stroke the Chao named Ace.

"I _hope_ that you're _not_ thinking of doing anything like that again?" the father asked.

"Only if necessary," Tails replied.

"How did you get back here?" the mother asked.

"We, that is Sonic and I, took a biplane here that I built and flew. That is also the truth," he added at the surprised looks on their faces.

"Built and flew?" the mother struggled to ask.

"I'm a natural when it comes to flying and I loved to built things since as long as I could remember."

"If I remember right," the father started, "you always loved building model airplanes."

"I think it's time I get dinner ready before it gets too late," the mother said as she rose to her feet. "Are you going to help me fix dinner?"

"I'll be there later since I would like to be alone for a few minutes," Tails replied as he continued to stroke Ace.

The rest of the foxes left to that he could be alone. Although the twin five year old foxes tried to call Ace to them but he didn't obey their calls. They felt hurt that Ace didn't obey them but their parents would tell them why Ace didn't obey them later.

Tails sat where he laid as he continued to stroke Ace.

"Well Miles," voice said to him and he turned to see the amber colored vixen that he had seen earlier, "I could tell that you needed time alone before I approached you to return your diary," she continued as she handed him his blue diary.

"Hello Amber, it has been _too_ long since we last spoke," Tails replied.

"Yes and I _never_ seen you so happy. That was _very _brave of you to stand up to that foul villain like that," she said.

The most fear scientist in the world Dr. Robotnik has been taken away and sent to prison. What will the world's fastest hedgehog do now that his arch nemesis is behind bars? Can Tails readjust to a new life with family and old friends that he has not seen for five years?

**Preview:**

_This is Tails! I just been reunited with my family and I am going to spend time with them for some family bonding. There are many activities that I can participate in on the beach. I now have to content with Bruise's, Amber's twin brother, insults toward me. What will Sonic do now that he has more time for fun? Can I readjust back to family life?

* * *

_

**Copyright: **_Sonic, Tails, Amy, Robotnik (Eggman), Metal (Mecha) Sonic are all copyrighted by Sega. Bruise, Amber, Samantha, and the two unnamed twin foxes are all copyrighted by me. The Chao named Ace is also copyrighted by me. Tails' parents are not copyrighted by me. The SWAT-bots are copyrighted by Archie comics.

* * *

_**Post Author's Note: **_I prefer to call Metal Sonic 'Mecha' since it sounds more menacing than 'Metal.' I also prefer to call Eggman by his given name of Robotnik. That is the name I grew up with and I always liked better than 'Eggman.' I will call him Eggman, but only if it is in dialouge. If you want to borrow any of my characters; email me (I will allow my email to be visible on my profile) and be sure to put a subject to it or I will delete it. Put "Fancharacter Request" as the subject and put your user name within the text of your email so that I can make sure that you are not stealing them (if not; then I won't send you the character you have requested). I will give you the profile for that character and I hope that you comply with the profile I give you for that character._


	11. Profiles of My Fancharacters

**Author's Note:**_ I added profiles to all my fancharacters up to this point in my fanfic. I will continue to update it as more come along and to fill the gaps that are labled as "N/A." I don't mind if you use them as long as you email me requesting the use of them. You may borrw them with my consent. I didn't add the years to the dates of birth since the different Sonic universes are set in different years (example: In Archie Comics: Tails is born in the year 3225). All characters named are copyrighted by me and please comply with all the information given for each character if you decide to borrow them from me._

_Last update: May 2, 2006_**

* * *

**

Name: Ace Prower

Aliases: None

Age: 6

Species: Fox-like Chao

Date of Birth: May 25

Color: Orange and White

Eyes: Blue

Parents/Relatives: Tails

Siblings: None

Personality: Always nice, but can turn mean if Tails is insulted

Likes: Mint candy and helping others with Tails. Flying with Tails (that is if he can keep up with him when Tails flies with his tails) in the _Tornado_ and swimming.

Dislikes: Anyone's insults towards Tails

Additional Comments: Always obeys Tails' commands. Always dressed like a pilot with a scarf around his neck, flight cap with holes for his ears to go through, and a pair of goggles that he puts over his eyes when necessary although at times he is out of his usual attire but this is _rare_. Does have a temper if Tails is insulted but will always return to Tails' side after a command. Attacks on a whistle by Tails if he is hiding (the whistle is loud and sounds like one used to get another's attention (think of it like a similar wolf whistle)) or by command if out in the open.

* * *

Name: Amber Jackson

Aliases: None

Age: 10

Species: Vixen

Date of Birth: October 20

Color: Amber and White

Eyes: Blue

Parents/Relatives: Hilary

Siblings: Bruise

Personality: Very nice and stands up for her friends. Can turn angry at her brother for insulting any of her friends (especially Tails).

Likes: Helping others and going what's right

Dislikes: Any of Bruise's insults and anyone doing anything immoral

Additional Comments: Always calls Tails by his given name of Miles since she knows that he doesn't mind. Always been friends with Tails since they met when they were five and has always stuck by him through her brother's and other's insults.

* * *

Name: Austin Prower

Aliases: N/A

Age: 5

Species: Fox

Date of Birth: June 6

Color: Orange and White

Eyes: Blue

Parents/Relatives: Amadeus and Rosemary Prower

Siblings: Judy and Tails

Personality: Polite and tends to get reckless at times

Likes: Chao and Ice cream

Dislikes: Being left out and being bosses around by his "older" sister.

Additional Comments: Calls Tails by his given name of Miles and will use his nicknames at times but that is very rare. Currently wants a Chao since Ace won't obey his commands since Tails returned to the family.

* * *

Name: Bruise Jackson

Alias: The Bruiser

Age: 10

Species: Fox

Date of Birth: October 20

Color: Dark Shade of Red and White

Eyes: Brown

Parents/Relatives: Hilary

Siblings: Amber

Personality: Quick tempered when his sister is not around. Unknown if he is ever nice.

Likes: Making fun of those who are different (i.e. Tails). Making insults towards Tails and his favorite insult is a pun on Tails' name: Miles Per Hour.

Dislikes: Anyone talking back to him. His sister when she stands up for others that he is making fun of.

Additional Comments: Has scars up and down his face from when Ace had attacked him after insulting Tails

* * *

Name: Euclid Wolfinstein

Aliases: Einstein, Know-it-all, Teacher's Pet, Poindexter, etc.

Age: 10

Species: Wolf

Date of Birth: N/A

Color: Dark Grey and Light Grey

Eyes: Grey with octagonal glasses

Parents/Relatives: N/A

Siblings: None

Personality: When annoyed he calls that person by their Genus name. Speaks with a higher intelligence tongue. Always dresses his best to impress the teachers.

Likes: Studying, studying, and studying. Seen at the arcade everyday after school for about an hour.

Dislikes: Hates being outdone by anyone who he deems inferior to him in intellect.

Additional Comments: Has a genius level IQ, and it's rumored to be as high as 400 if not higher by the student body of his grade.() Considers Amber as a friendly rival when it comes to intelligence. Suffers from a severe case of asthma and he can't play any sports that requires heavy running. Has been called numerous names by his peers due to his intelligence. His deepest ambition is to meet the great Professor Chuck Thorndyke.

* * *

Name: Judy Prower

Aliases: N/A

Age: 5

Species: Vixen

Date of Birth: June 6

Color: Orange and White

Eyes: Blue

Parents/Relatives: Amadeus and Rosemary Prower

Siblings: Austin and Tails

Personality: Very polite

Likes: Chao and the color pink

Dislikes: Fighting with her twin brother when he takes things from her

Additional Comments: Wants a Chao of her own since Ace won't obey her calls. Calls Tails by his given name of Miles and will call him by his nickname on only rare occasions. Bosses her "younger" brother around at times.

* * *

Name: Julian

Alias: N/A

Age: N/A (presumably older than Tails)

Species: Fox

Date of Birth: N/A

Color: Dark Brown and White

Eyes: Unknown (he wears dark shaded glasses)

Parents/Relatives: N/A

Siblings: N/A

Personality: Always mean and is not known to be nice

Likes: Picking on others who are weaker and afraid of them. Likes making Tails' life miserable.

Dislikes: Those who he beats up that stand up for themselves

Additional Comments: Never without his two "bodyguards." Always wears a dark leather jacket and dark shaded glasses (his friends also wear them too). Calls Tails by his given name of Miles.

* * *

**Name: Samantha Rose**

**Alias: Sam or Sammy**

**Age: 14**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Date of Birth: N/A**

**Color: Pink**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Parents/Relatives: Amy (cousin)**

**Siblings: N/A**

**Personality: Watches out for her relatives.**

**Likes: N/A**

**Dislikes: N/A**

**Additional Comments: N/A**

**

* * *

():**_ To be considered a genius, you need to have an IQ of at least 140. The number differs from who you asked and I got this number of the net. Others I've found had the genius IQ to be 150 or 160. Robotnik's IQ is 300 and that's almost double that of the minimum. Anyone with an IQ of 140 or over is considered a genius._


	12. Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**_ I've updated the profiles chapter with new characters and a few more info I missed since my post.

* * *

_

Chapter Ten

Fun in the Sun

An early morning on the coast, the gulls were cawing as they dove into the sea to catch their morning breakfast. A beautiful beach house hugged the end of the sands of the beach. Inside the house and on a foldaway; we see Tails snoozing on the bed with his fox-like Chao named Ace. Tails just recently reunited with his parents and now he had a younger brother and sister. He laid there; even as the rays of the sun hit him through the shutters on the windows.

"This must be a dream," he thought as he opened his eyes.

Then he felt something beside him. He turned his head to see a Chao sleeping beside him.

"This is defiantly _not_ a dream," he thought.

Then his nosed picked up something cooking from the next room. He slowly rose out of bed so that he wouldn't disturb the Chao but it woke up and stretched before he took off using its wings. Tails slipped on his sneakers and proceeded into the next room with his Chao, Ace, following him. He went into the next room to find his mother cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Miles or do prefer Tails?" she greeted him as she flipped something over on the oven.

"Right now, it doesn't matter with me," he replied as Ace took a seat on the table near him.

His father soon came down after he had gotten the morning paper from the front door. He poured himself a cup of coffee as soon as he entered the room. He sat down and took a sip of his coffee before he turned to read the paper.

"Here's something that might be of some interest to you, Miles," he said as he handed Tails the paper.

Tails took the paper and looked at the first article before he left out a snort, "I already knew that Sonic would make the front page news."

"Read the one below it," his father replied.

Tails turned the paper over and to his surprise; it was an article concerning him over the previous day's event.

"We thought that you needed recognition over what happened since your friend might have taken all the credit for what happened that day," his father said as he saw the look on his speechless son's face.

Sometime later the twin five year old foxes entered the room and took their seats at the table just as their mother had started to set their plates at the table.

"What are you all going to do today for the last day of vacation?" their mother asked her children after they had finished breakfast.

"I want Miles to take us flying again," the young male fox said.

"Yeah," his twin said.

"I think _not_," Tails said, "I fly a lot better without carrying anyone and my plane is an open cockpit. I _don't_ think Mom would approve of it."

They seemed hurt and they didn't argue after Tails had said that. They left the beach house, with Ace on top of Tails' head, after they had said good-bye to their parents and walked on a path that took them along side the resort town and the beach. They continued to walk as the talked over what to do first as they entered the park. They walked down a short flight of stairs and a voice called out.

"Miles!"

They turned to the source of the voice to see a young vixen running towards them. Behind her was a fox that slowly walked towards them as the vixen ran towards them. She ran towards Tails and gave him a hug.

"Hello Miles," she said after breaking off the hug. "Sorry about that because I'm still in shock that you are back and alive."

"Not at all Amber," Tails replied.

"Hello Austin and Judy," Amber addressed the twin five year old foxes.

"Hi, Amber," they replied in unison as the fox with Amber approached them.

"Hello, Bruise," Tails said sounding displeased.

The fox named Bruise approached them and stood face-to-face with Tails.

"Don't you _dare_ say any kind of insult towards Miles," Amber angrily said to Bruise. "There is a nearby lake, Miles, if you are interested in starting there first," Amber coolly said as she turned her attention toward Tails.

"Sure," Tails replied as he turned to Amber.

Padre Lake, a large lake that hosts several water activities. It is currently very busy due to the waning months of summer. Tails, with old and new friends, made their way towards the dock as they overlooked all of the boats passing through the area.

"It looks beautiful," Tails said in awe at the sight. "I've seem some beautiful sights before, but this one seems to be near at the top of my list."

A boat passed them in the distance and Tails recognized the ones in the boat to be some of his friends from the previous day. They let out a whistle and waved his hands to get their attention and they waved back before they turned the boat towards the dock. The boat had pull up beside the dock showing the driver and two other passengers.

"Having fun?" the walrus asked.

"Just trying to have a fun time for the last day of family vacation," Tails replied.

"Try water-skiing with us, Miles," the rabbit asked with a southern accent.

"_Oui_," the coyote asked with a French accent.

"As long as you have enough lifejackets to go around," Tails said.

"We have more than enough to go around, Miles," the walrus replied.

They were all handed lifejackets and they put them on. Bruise, however, said that he had other things to do besides water-skiing and Tails knew that he couldn't stand being around him due to his appearance. Tails spotted water skis in the back of the boat but he also saw a single board in the back.

"Why is there a wave board in the back of the boat?" Tails asked.

"That would be my cousin's since he prefers wave boarding over water skiing any day," the walrus replied. "If you would like to borrow it; I don't think he would mind."

Tails took off his sneakers as the rabbit slid the wave board onto the dock and while the others climbed into the boat. Tails slip his feet into the restraints on the board and then he was handed a handle that was attached to a long rope to the boat.

"Ready?" the walrus asked.

"Ready when you are Rotor, and Ace, stay in the boat," Tails replied and the Chao was hurt by what Tails had said but he still obeyed.

The walrus named Rotor started the boat's engine and began to pull away from the dock. The boat started out slow and then it started to pick up speed at a slow rate of speed. Tails was preparing himself as the rope slowly was pulled by the boat. The rope reached its end and Tails was pulled off the dock. He landed in the water and with the boat's speed. He then was pulled by the boat as he began to ski on the surface of the water.

"I think he wants more speed!" Amber yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Roger that!" Rotor replied as he increased the boat's speed.

Tails was having the time of his life as he zigzagged behind the boat as he did flips on the waves left in the boat's wake. He did multiple stunts in the air from the ramps and on the rails that were on the lake. After Tails had his turn, Amber took her try on the water skis but wiped out on one of the ramps on a blotched landing. Austin and Judy wanted a try but Tails told them that they were too young to try and that their parents wouldn't be too proud if Tails allowed them to water-ski.

"That was fun and refreshing," Tails said after they had returned to the dock after two hours of being on the lake. "What's next?"

"How about some snorkeling down near the beach?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," the twin foxes said.

"I would love to," the rabbit said, "but I have a cousin to pick up within the hour."

"I decline due to ze fact that I am meeting my father," the coyote said.

"I can't since I'm meeting family later," Rotor said.

"Fine by me," Tails said as the put his sneakers back on.

They left to go in their respective directions. Tails, with friend, family, and Chao, left the lake as they proceeded through a thin forest as they made their way towards the sea for snorkeling. As they neared the end of the forest, they saw a cloud of dust and a figure jumping into the trees from the cloud of dust. They ran towards the site where the figure once stood to find nothing and they heard voices approaching their location. It was a small mob of teenage girls and they were approaching the location the mysterious figure once stood.

"Where'd he go?" one of them asked.

"Who?" Tails asked slightly confused.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Uh… that way," Tails thought quickly and pointed in the opposite direction they came from.

The mob ran passed them as they ran towards the lake they had just left.

"Typical, some people can't allow someone that famous have a moments peace and see him as an _equal_!" Amber said sounding annoyed.

"Can _you_ see him as an _equal_?" Tails asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied in a huffy tone.

"Alright Sonic, you can come done now!" Tails yelled towards the trees.

Something or someone was moving in the tree above them and a blue hedgehog dropped to one of the low hanging branches.

"Thanks for the assist. I can't _even_ get a moments peace here with these girls trying to get me to date them or worse… marry them!" the hedgehog said.

Something was heard near them and it was another mob running towards them.

"Got to go!" the hedgehog said and he left in the opposite direction after he had dropped from the branches with the mob running after him.

"That was Sonic the Hedgehog?" Amber asked after several seconds of silence.

"That's Sonic alright and a very good friend too. He seems to be in trouble with some fan girls who are lovesick for him," Tails simply replied.

"You _know_ Sonic the Hedgehog!" Austin and Judy asked in unison.

"Yes, I will tell you later about my times with him since it will interfere with our fun for today," Tails replied.

They crossed the sands of the beach as they made their way towards the boat that will take them snorkeling. Tails made sure that the twins listened to him so they would not get themselves into trouble. They had a fun time as they explored the nearby coral reef as they looked at the multiple species of fish that inhabit the area. Ace was able to come along for the dives but he couldn't stay under the water as long as Tails could.

After two hours of snorkeling around the various spots on the coral reef, Tails and friends decided have a picnic on the beach. They returned to the beach house that was owned by Tails' parents to fix a picnic basket for their picnic. Their parents were not home but they were able to fix their food for their picnic. They left for the nearby beach after they had fixed their picnic basket and gathered their beach supplies before they headed for the beach.

They found a good spot to set up for their picnic on the beach which was only a few feet from the ocean's waves. Tails was pressured by his younger siblings into telling them how he knew Sonic but he frequently declined. Although Amber would have sided with him but she was curious what he had done over the past five years. Tails was out voted and even Ace wanted to know what he had done since they had been separated. He was about to begin until something nearby caught his eye. It was a group of people gathered around in a circle as they watched something going on.

"What's going on over there?" Tails asked as he pointed towards the group.

"I don't know, but whatever it is. I don't think it looks good," Amber answered as clouds of dust were seen from the location.

Inside the circle, there was a fight going on. Not a fight between two combatants but a fight that uses creatures known as Chao. On one side, was a beige colored rabbit with long ears that came to the back of her head, brown eyes, and she wore a light blue sundress that came down to her knees. On the other, was a brown porcupine with black eyes. In between them were two Chao. One of them looked like the brown porcupine and he had razor-sharp quills on its back and the other was a light blue Chao with a red bowtie around its neck.

"Give it up _girlie_, you can't win!" the porcupine shouted at the rabbit as his Chao started to attack the rabbit's Chao as it laid on the ground. "Your Chao is _pathetic_ and _weak_!"

"That's not very polite!" the rabbit shouted back as her Chao continued to lay on the ground.

"This fight is over and you clearly sent my cousin into this fight _forcefully_!" the voice came from a brown rabbit with a southern accent.

She was then hit in the abdominal by an elbow before she took a fist to the face. She laid on the ground for a few seconds before she came up groaning from the attack and her nose was bleeding.

"Stay out of this!" the porcupine shouted at her.

"That's not" the young rabbit began but was cut off when her Chao was knocked near her feet. She proceeded to pick it up but her opponent's Chao started to hit the motionless Chao towards the opposite side.

"_Pathetic_!" the porcupine said after he had picked up his opponent's Chao by one of its feet.

He throws the Chao to the ground and kicks it towards the young rabbit. The Chao lands half-ways between them but the rabbit couldn't get her Chao since she was held back by two more porcupines twice her size. The porcupine Chao hits its opponent and sends it to the feet of its master. The Chao goes in for another attack but its attack was halted by someone or something. The Chao was sent backwards towards its master like a spiked ball. After the Chao had stopped rolling, he looked angry at what had given him a bruised nose and he looked at who had hit him. He was staring at another Chao that looked like a fox dressed like a pilot.

"That was _clearly_ a disregard for the rules of fighting with Chao," the voice came from a fox who had pushed his way through the circle as he made his way with one of his feet blocking the now motionless Chao from the porcupine's view.

"_No one_ tells me what to _do_!" the porcupine shouted since he was enraged. "Who made you boss of Chao fighting and this fight is by _my_ rules! Just _who are you_?"

"My friends call me Tails, but _you_ can call me Miles," the fox calmly replied.

"Miles? Now I remember, you were in this morning's paper. I think that article is a _lie_ and you made it all up!"

"Funny," the fox named Miles replied, "I don't recall saying anything to any reporters after what happened."

"_Stay out_ of this fight and I'm _not finished with her yet_!"

"The fight is over and you _clearly_ disregard the rules that state: 'if a Chao lies unconscious for five seconds; the fight is over.'"

"The way I fight is to show that the weak should not live."

"Survival of the fittest?"

"That's right, so stay out of"

"_I won't_! You clearly have no compassion for Chao and since you hurt one of my friends (correction two). I have no choice but to show you how to fight a _fair_ match. I can see that you have a small gang of friends here and," he waved his tails so they could see them, "my tails can be _deadly_ weapons if they decide to attack."

The porcupine just laugh and as if by cue two more porcupines approached the fox from the rear. They were only met by a sound of a whip and they came out with a scar near their eyes on the side nearest the fox.

"Like I said," as the two porcupines backed away with their hands over their scars and as the rabbit picked up her unconscious Chao, "they _are_ deadly weapons."

No one seemed to speak after witnessing what had happened. Their attention was turned to the fox as he stood confidently with his Chao in front of him with its fists raised for a fight. The Chao looked angry and on every exhale; it let out a low growl.

"You want a _fight_? I'll give _you_ one _you hero wannabe_!"

Two Chao and two different points of view on how a fight should be. The porcupine thinks that only the strong shall survive the fight and should live why the weak die in the fight. Tails believes that the fight should be fair and have honor for the Chao who are knocked unconscious on the ground. Who shall win this fight?

* * *

**Preview:**

_This is Tails! This Chao fight was clearly unfair and unethical to the rules stated. My opponent's Chao fought dirty and my opponent's gang sends their Chao out to make it even more unfair. This hothead does not even think of me as a hero but more of a wannabe. I will show him what happens to them after they mess with my friends. Who shall prevail? Find out next time!

* * *

_

**Copyright:** _Sonic and Tails are both copyrighted by Sega. Amber, Bruise, Austin, and Judy are all copyrighted by me. The Chao named Ace is also copyrighted by me but not his appearance. Rotor is copyrighted by Archie comics.

* * *

_**Post Author's Note:** _I re-described Tails again because I shifted the point of view away from him. I'm saying this because **somebody's review **states that I shouldn't re-described the characters in the same chapter again. BUT if you shift your point of view; you MUST re-describe that character because the character(s) in the new point of view may or may not know them (that is what I think and it is true to me)._


	13. Fights on the Beach

**Author's Note:**_ I did a minor update on my Fancharacter profiles and changed one of their ages since it will be incorrect for my fanfic's plot.

* * *

_

Chapter Eleven

Fights on the Beach

A Chao fight on the beach can be a battle of egos or bragging rights, but when tempers flare; things can turn nasty. Especially when one beats a Chao senseless and while the opponent stands up for that Chao. Currently, there is a fight of tempers on the beach.

On one side, an arrogant porcupine believes in Darwin's theory of "only the strong shall survive," while his opponent is a fox known as Miles or Tails to his friends. Miles' point of view for Chao fighting is just for sport and shouldn't escalate into bloodshed.

The Chao stood a few feet apart from each other without blinking as they waited for the other to make the first move and as a slight breeze passed over the sands. The porcupine's Chao kicks up sand and into its opponent's eyes causing it to go blind. It then jumps onto its opponent and starts fighting tooth and nail against its opponent.

"_Pathetic_!" the porcupine shouted at Miles and with a laugh on the end.

However, the fox-like Chao was able to remove the opponent from its body then tried to counterattack but only hit the sands. The porcupine Chao then sends out its own counterattack but only go a swift kick in the head by its opponent. The kick sends it across the ring as it spun in the air before it hits the sands with a soft thud. The Chao gets up with a loud growl before it charged at its opponent, but only ends up getting hit on its already bruised nose.

"You will _pay_ for that, freak!" the porcupine yelled.

"You _clearly_ like playing dirty and are afraid that you will lose if you don't fight your own way; which is unfair. You don't have to be a sore loser," Miles replied as the Chao were now locked in a grapple, "and no one calls me a _freak_. Besides, that insult means nothing to me."

"I'm _no sore loser_! Spike, show him your Spike Ball!" the porcupine yelled and his Chao, Spike, jumped into the air before it made itself into a ball.

However, several more Chao had appeared and they held the fox-like Chao in place as Spike came down for its attack.

"_That's cheating_!" Miles yelled.

"Anyone who tells me how a fight _should_ be; loses their Chao!"

Spike was closing in on its opponent, but its opponent was able to send one of the other Chao against Spike. They both hit and the attack was stopped. Now the fight had become _extremely_ unfair with ten porcupine-like Chao against a lone fox-like Chao.

"Like I said, _no one_ tells _me_ what to do," the porcupine said with a laugh at the end with the rest of his gang at the current situation while Miles let out a low growl.

"Ace, contact and get ready for a mission to hit targets of opportunity!" Miles commanded and his Chao took off into the air while it lowered its goggles over its eyes as the porcupine-like Chao tried to dive onto it.

The fox-like Chao named Ace did one circle above them before it dove towards the ground. They were _too_ busy fighting since they thought they had their opponent pinned to notice that they were about to be under attack. Ace bowled over them sending them away from the center from where they stood. When Ace came out of his dive, he came up with one of the Chao in his hands.

"Ace, put it down… gently!" Miles ordered the Chao.

Ace proceeded to obey the command but just before they reached the ground which was only inches; Ace threw the Chao onto another Chao as it laid on the ground. Ace remained in the air as he looked over the scene as Miles just shook his head at what just happened.

"_You are cheating_!" the porcupine shouted as his Chao got up off the ground while it rubbed the spot where he had landed.

"You're the _one_ who just had to cheat and I'm not cheating. There is nothing in the rules against having a Chao fly in the air," Miles replied.

"_That's still cheating_!"

"We didn't agree on the rules to be used and besides… you just want this fight in your favor."

The porcupine-like Chao tried to get Ace and force him to the ground but they couldn't since he was out of reach. He would lower himself just enough for him to be in range of their reach before he would climb back into the air. He seemed to be having fun with it as he gloated at them.

"Don't get _too_ cocky, Ace," Miles warned his Chao as it continued to play his little cat-and-mouse game.

"You are _still cheating_!" the porcupine yelled.

"Spike started the fight unfairly and I didn't _necessarily_ wanted to fight you. You just forced my Chao into the fight," Miles simply replied but with some anger. "Why don't you tell your friends to call off their Chao and fight fair. This is just showing that you can't take a loss like others and this just makes you look weak."

"_Weak_!"

"Yes, since you can't take a loss… like a _man_."

"_That does it_! _Just you and me_! _Call off your Chao_!"

The porcupine's gang obeyed his command and their Chao returned to them leaving only two in the ring. Ace landed on the ground where they were just a few feet from each other since they had started the fight.

"Spike, Spike Ball Attack!" the porcupine commanded and his Chao jumped into the air again as it made another attack.

He approached the ground where Ace stood but he missed. He came up off the ground after his miss only to be hit on his bruised nose by Ace as he punched him again. Spike was sent backwards like a spiked ball towards its master. He got up off the ground and he was wobbling where he stood as he tried to stay standing. Spike recovered from his dizziness before he charged at Ace but Ace dodged the attack before he counterattacked with a hit to Spike's face. Spike was knocked backwards towards his master. He got up off the sands and he looked more enraged than he looked before.

"I'll show you _who_ is the better fighter, you _wannabe_ hero!" the porcupine yell as Spike made another attack toward Ace, however; Ace made another counterattack that sent Spike back towards its master.

"You are just using head-on attacks and that may work if your opponent isn't ready or if it is not quick enough to dodge. Besides, this is getting _rather_ boring," Miles said after a sigh.

The porcupine let out a growl as his Chao continued its head-on attack on Ace but only ends up getting sent backwards towards its master.

Behind Miles, a beige colored rabbit with long ears that came to the back of her head and wearing a blue sundress was watching the fight as she held onto her unconscious Chao. Near her was her older cousin and they watched the fight which now had Ace dodging Spike's attacks without a counterattack. Also near them were an amber colored vixen and twin five year old fox and vixen.

"I've never seem him so angry over a Chao fight," the beige rabbit said as she stroked her Chao.

"I've seem him angry at times but never like this," her cousin replied. "You know Miles, Cream?"

"I know him only as Tails and I didn't know that he had a Chao," the rabbit named Cream replied.

The twin five year olds near them started to cheer for Ace but only ended up being silenced by the older amber colored vixen.

"Knock it off you two!" she warned them.

"I thought _you_ would have stopped Miles from continuing the fight, Amber," Cream's older cousin asked the amber colored vixen.

"You know how Ace can get, Bunnie, he can't stand it when others are hurt or being hurt," the vixen named Amber replied.

"Where did he get that Chao?" the beige rabbit named Cream asked.

"He had him since he was four, but he only had him for about a year before he ended up missing," Amber replied.

There was a groan from the crowd and they turned their attention back to the fight to see both combatants rolling backwards. Apparently, they had hit each other in the face and the force of their punches knocked them backwards a few feet. They were both breathing _rather_ hard and were dirtied with sand all over their body.

Miles approached his Chao as it stood with his eyes focused on his opponent, "That's enough Ace, stand down," as he bent over and picked up his Chao and loosened the scarf around its neck.

"You're giving up?" the porcupine asked surprised.

"No," Miles replied as he pulled his Chao close to him, "I just don't want to overheat my Chao and have him a heatstroke in this heat. I'm not giving up; it's just commonsense."

"You're just a _coward_ and think I am going to win this fight!"

"Have a look at your Chao," just then Spike collapsed onto the sands of the beach.

"What did _you_ do?" he asked as he stormy approached his downed Chao, although; he did pick up his Chao as gently as a kitten.

"Nothing, but you did overheat your Chao since you had a previous fight with one of my friends," his voice seemed to be unheard by the porcupine since he stormed off with Chao in hand and with his gang following him.

"You will _pay_ for this you_ hero wannabe freak_!" were the porcupine's last words before he was out of earshot.

Later, Ace had recovered from the heat but he had to remove his pilot's gear so that he could continue to cool off more efficiently. He was cared for under the constant eye of Miles as he helped Ace continue to cool off. Cream's Chao had slowly began to regain consciousness but he had some slight contusions around his body from were Spike and his owner had hit him.

"How's Cheese doing, Cream?" Miles asked as he gave Ace some more water in a small cup.

"He should be find until the swelling is gone," she replied as she used a moist rag quell the swelling on her Chao's, Cheese, body. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a Chao, Tails."

"I just forgot I had one and I've been through a lot of trauma since I became separated by my parents," he let out a short laugh then something hit him in the face.

"Sorry about that," a voice said and Miles knew who that voice belonged to.

Just before he could turn to the source of the voice; he was knocked from where he sat. A dark brown fox with a dark leather jacket and dark shaded glasses over his eyes took Miles' seat.

"What's your name pretty lady?" he asked Amber.

"_None of your business_! I suggest that you _apologize_ to my friend that you knocked over!" she was _very_ enraged at what the fox had just done to Miles.

Before the fox could _even_ reply; he was hit in the face. He was knocked to the ground and he turned to see that it was the same fox that he had knocked over earlier.

"_That_," Miles started sounding _more_ enraged than Amber, "was for _all_ those insults you gave me over the years and," he was now face-to-face with the fox and he hit him with one of his tails that gave him a scar on the side of his face, "_this_ is for knocking me over!"

"Why would _anyone_ be your friend, Miles?" the fox replied as casual as he could but he still had hints of anger.

"You'd be surprised the number of friends I can make, Julian."

"_Really_?" the fox named Julian asked before he snapped of fingers and two more foxes dressed similar to Julian appeared besides Miles. "You will _pay_ for what _you_ did to us at that contest."

Just then Ace appeared in front of Miles as he hovered face-to-face with Julian. All three foxes laughed at the situation when the Chao appeared.

"Looks like the _freak_ has a bodyguard to _protect_ him!" he let out a laugh with the rest of his gang.

"Ace," the Chao's ears twitched and that showed that he heard his voice, "stand down and _that's_ an order!"

"You two belong _together_ since you two are _freaks_!" he let out another laugh that was harder than his previous one.

"Some Chao tend to take the appearance of their owners. Ace, I repeat, _stand down_!"

Ace reluctantly went towards Amber, who was standing with Bunnie, Cream, Austin, and Judy, a short distance from where the four foxes stood.

"I _don't_ want to fight you, Julian."

"You _have_ no choice and do you remember our little talk?"

Just then the two foxes near Miles made an attempt to hit Miles but only ended up hitting each other. One of them hunched over on the ground from a blow to the abdomen and the other was hit in the face. Julian then approached Miles until they were face-to-face. Julian then tried to punch Miles in the face but missed. He tried again but the attempt was the same as before. A small crowd gathered around them and started to chant "Fight, fight, fight." Julian then tried to punch Miles in the face but only ended up getting a counterattack in the chin by an uppercut. There was a groan from the crowd after the punch by Miles.

"What were you saying about clipping off my tails?" Miles asked.

"That was Tails I was talking about!" Julian angrily replied rubbing his chin from where Miles had hit him and the crowd's chanting stopped.

"By the way, that is also my epithet."

"Your what?"

"Hello! Nickname!"

"Yeah right!" sounding like he didn't believe what Miles had said.

"What is the _one_ thing that makes Tails stand out and I'm not talking about his twin tails!"

"Nothing! He is just a freak of nature and he's just a… a… a wannabe hero!"

"Never mind! You are just an ignoramus!" Julian's friends had recovered from their self-inflicted damage.

"You will _pay_ for that insult!" he charged at Miles and tried to punch him.

Miles dodged the attack but instead of landing a counterattack; he grabbed Julian's jacket and used his twin tails like a helicopter's rotor to gain altitude. Miles held onto Julian's jacket with one hand and Julian looked scared after he looked down to find out that they were no longer on the ground. They were hovering perpendicular to the ground.

"I'm called Tails because I have the ability to fly." Miles spoke to Julian in a calm manner while Julian had fear in his eyes. "I also decided not to drop you from a high altitude since I have a conscience and I am not like you."

Miles drops Julian, who lands on his backside, while Miles stayed in the air. Julian recovered from his fall and tried to force Miles to the ground but Miles just gained altitude until he was out of reach from Julian.

"Give it up. I'm _too_ quick for you to get and 'he who has the high ground; has the advantage.' Don't even _think_ about correcting me because it is _true_."

Julian and his friends left in a hurry without saying a word. The crowd slowly left the scene and went about their business before the fight.

"That _could _have been avoided, Miles," Bunnie said.

"True," Miles replied as he landed, " but they wouldn't relent from their actions until they had tired of beating on me or if they had lost me after a chase. Besides, I needed to teach them a lesson when it comes to treating others like equals."

The sun had started to set until they had left the beach for the nearby beach house. There was a note for them on the door stating that they were invited to a private party with the royal family at a private spot on another beach. Miles quickly dumped the picnic basket in the beach house and they all raced towards the beach where the party was.

They did meet Bunnie, Cream, and Cheese, who had made a full recovery after his fight with Spike, before they took the path that led to the party. It was a beautiful sight as they approached the spot of the party. There were lanterns hung from strings, a small band playing native instruments from the area, and a small buffet table. There were guards stationed around the perimeter of the party to keep out unauthorized guests. Miles had trouble getting through since the guards don't believe him.

"Lies, Miles Prower is said to be long since dead!"

"You have to believe us" Amber started but was cut off by a second guard.

"We have been given orders not to allow"

"What's going on here?" a stern voice spoke cutting off the second guard.

It was a light brown female squirrel-chipmunk hybrid wearing an aqua sundress. She wore elegant jewelry on her wrists and she wore a golden tiara on her head. She had the look that someone had done something wrong.

"_Well_?" she asked again when the guards failed to acknowledge her question.

"We seem to have an uninvited guest trying to enter the party, Princess," one of the guards answered and made a gesture towards Miles.

"I see no uninvited guest present," she simply replied.

"Sorry Princess," the guard said with a bow and allowed the guests to follow.

However the second guard, who seemed older, seemed reluctant to allow Miles to pass.

"Princess, I _must_ protest. This young lad _claims_ that he"

"Is Miles Prower?" she finished his sentence.

"Yes," he replied after a long silence before allowed Miles to pass and to return to his post.

"That was a little awkward," Bunnie said after they had walked a short distance from the two guards.

"It will take them time to get use to having you back, Miles," she said directly to Miles.

"Yes, it will take some time even for me to readjust to time with family," Miles simply replied.

"I've miss you Miles," she said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. Although it was a _serious_ offence to touch anyone in the royal family unless they are allowed to. The princess actually initiated the hug but not Miles. "And this must be your cousin Bunnie?" she asked Bunnie after her hug with Tails.

"Yes, this is my cousin, Cream," she replied as she gently nudged Cream towards the princess.

Cream seemed very reluctant to move and Cheese had tried to hide himself in Cream's long ears but it seemed to fail.

"Come now Cream, I won't bite," the princess said holding out a hand which Cream didn't want to take. "Why don't you all enjoy the party?" she said when Cream wouldn't take her hand. "Miles, walk with me?"

They, with Ace on top of Miles' head, walked while the others had fun. She actually wanted to know what Miles had been through, but Miles didn't want to say anything since he would have to repeat himself later. She wasn't hurt but she did agree to what Miles had just said. Miles met up with Rotor and the coyote from the lake when they passed the buffet table.

"_Bonjour, mon ami, _Miles," the coyote said with a French accent.

Miles was just about to answer when a projectile hit the ground near them. Panic soon erupted as the crowd dispersed and guards left their post to approach the area the projectile hit. A drone of an engine is heard along with a laugh that would send a shiver down anyone's spine. It was a laugh that Miles thought he would _never_ hear again. Ropes came from the figure, who was silhouetted against the moon, that grabbed the princess near Miles. It also grabbed three more figures and Miles recognized them to be the rest of the royal family.

"You _thought_ you seen the last of _me_ fox brat?" the figure said.

"I thought I destroyed your armor from our previous battle!" Miles replied to the figure.

"My armor is made up of nanobots and I cannot be defeated that easily. I will _make_ you pay for sending me to prison." he snapped his finger and a figure dropped out of the sky.

It was a mechanical fox that looked _strikingly_ like Miles. It had rockets on its back and feet, blasters on his hands, and eyes that glowed blood red.

"This is an improvement at my attempt to make a better robot than its predecessor. I present, Mecha Tails!"

"Your attempt at _making_ another fake when you _can't_ stop one, solitary hedgehog!"

Not long after Miles' remark, the robot charged at Miles. He only had less than a split second to dodge the attack and he successfully dodged the attack. Ace was airborne when Miles dodge and Ace charged after the robot as it stopped on the sands as it changed direction.

"_Ace halt_!" his cry was unheard.

The robot swatted Ace away before he even reached him. Ace let out a loud cry that seemed to echo. Everything seemed to be going in slow-motion as Ace was swatted away. He flew about twenty yards before he hit the ground and rolled backwards several more yards before he came to a rest on the ground unconscious.

"You will _pay_ for that, _you mechanical doppelganger_!" Miles yelled.

He had his fist clenched, his teeth gritted, his eyelids lowered, and a vein could be seen near the center of his forehead. The robot stood there as if nothing had happened since he had swatted Ace away. Miles charged at the robot using his tails to propel him as he let out a battle cry. The robot charged at Miles with its rockets without a word.

This is troublesome for Tails. The royal family is held hostage, Ace is unconscious, a mechanical double, and Sonic is nowhere to be seen. Can Tails outfox (pun intended) this mechanical double like Sonic can with his? Can Tails prove that he is a hero to several unbelievers? The _most_ important question is: WHERE'S SONIC?

**

* * *

Preview: **

_This is Tails! Just when I thought I had a quiet vacation with family and friends; Eggman show up with a mechanical double of me. Great! Not only do I have to destroy this robot; Eggman has captured the royal family! I must outwit this robot so that I can save the royal family from the clutches of Eggman. Where's Sonic when you need him? I must stop Eggman's plan and I hope that Sonic would still be around to help a friend in need! Find out if I prevail over my double!

* * *

_

**Copyright:**_ Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Robotnik (Eggman) are all copyrighted by Sega. Austin, Judy, Amber, Spike, and Julian and his friends are all copyrighted by me. The Chao named Ace is copyrithed by me but not his appearance. Bunnie and Rotor are both copyrighted by Archie comics.

* * *

_**Post Author's Note:**_ There are some words you may not recognize since I used my computer's thesaurus to replace a common word with another (I believe that I am the first author to do so). I did this to show Tails' intellectual side. I don't know who first came up for the idea of Mecha Tails but I seen it in one issue of Archie comics over the internet because I feared that someone else has already done it before (correct me if I'm wrong). I may call Tails by his given name of Miles since he is now out of the presence of Sonic._


	14. Tails vs Mecha Tails

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long wait for an update. I had been busy with other things and had been trying to figure out where to go next with this fanfic. I changed my summary since everything as to come to an end and I won't be ending it soon.

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve

Tails vs. Mecha Tails

A party on the beach is a great idea for everyone to enjoy, but not until something happens at the party that sends everyone into mayhem. The infamous Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) has escaped from his prison cell that he was put in _just_ the day before. He had been sent there _not_ by his arch nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, but by his genius friend Miles Prower or Tails to his friends. Dr. Robotnik escaped from prison seeking revenge from Tails for putting him there. He has captured members of the royal family and is holding them hostage in his robotic tentacles. Now Robotnik has sent a mechanical double of Tails called Mecha Tails.

Currently, our two combatants were charging at one another with the organic double yelling a battle cry. They both were charging each other at an incredible speed that no one witnessing the fight could see. Tails dodged his double's attack by taking off into the air, but he was grabbed by the leg and tossed along the sands leaving a rift in the sands. Mecha Tails then charged at his organic counterpart with its rockets for another attack. His attack was dodged by Tails as he took off into the air and gave the robot a swift kick in one of its rockets. The attack was enough to cause minimum damage to the rockets but that was not enough to disable them.

Mecha then turned to face Tails with its blasters ready to fire. He opened fire on Tails and Tails climbed higher since he is more nimble while in the air as he dodged the attacks by Mecha. However, while he was dodging, his double got behind him while Tails was distracted. Tails was then hit towards the ground by both fists of his double. The force of the hit had sent him towards the ground. Tails was able to pull himself out of his dive as he flew low to the ground facing his double, who seemed to have stayed where he had hit Tails just earlier.

"Give it up, fox brat! The hedgehog might have been able to defeat his double, but you will _fail_ to destroy yours!" the egg-shaped man shouted and with a laugh at the end as Mecha charged for another attack that only had him hit the sands.

Tails was forced backwards as Mecha charged for another attack with him trying to punch Tails. Tails was able to dodge the robot's attacks, but that was until he grabbed on of Tails' hands while he was dodging before delivering a punch straight to his face giving him a black eye. Tails was sent back a few yards and was able to recover to dodge another attack made by Mecha. However, on the next attack, Tails was grabbed by the leg and thrown to the ground in which he was not able to pull out of since they were _too_ close to the ground.

"You _monsieur_," the coyote with the French accent said drawing out his rapier as Mecha Tails landed on the ground with its blaster raised, "have no _honor_ while dueling!"

He approached the robot with one hand behind his back as he attempted to fight him like he was fencing. However his rapier was not meant to be a slashing blade like a samurai sword, but as a thrusting blade. He attempts to thrust the robot while ignoring the cries of the others and as Tails recovered from the previous blow to him. The robot dodged the coyote's attack and grabbed his rapier before he broke it like it was a very thin piece of glass. The coyote was stunned that his blade was broken and he didn't even notice that the robot had one of its fists ready for an attack. He punches the coyote on the nose and that sends him into a guard that stood where he stood shocked at what was happening. The force of the punch had sent both of them into a palm tree, which broke due to the force of the punch. They both laid on the ground unconscious.

"Interference will _not_ be tolerated!" Mecha Tails in a monotone voice as others had gone to the aid of the downed guard and coyote.

Tails took the opportunity to attack Mecha while he was distracted and he had hit him on the side of the head. The force of the kick had knocked Mecha back a few feet before he had recovered with the side of his head slightly damaged revealing parts of its circuitry. Mecha had charged at Tails but he missed the attack and he followed Tails as he retreated away from the shore of the beach. Tails turned around to face his double after going out only a few hundred feet from the shore.

"Probability of success is less than one percent. Resistance is _futile_. Remaining options for survival: surrender," Mecha told Tails.

Tails said nothing while he hovered just inches from the waves of the ocean. He did something that caught everyone, even Mecha Tails, by surprise. He used his tails to create a whirlpool that came out of the water and inundated Mecha with water. Mecha was sent backwards as he was consumed by the whirlpool. After the whirlpool had vanished, Mecha had been soaked by the water and he was still flying despite that he was wet. Small sparks could be seen coming from where Tails had hit him in the head. The robot shut down and he fell towards the water. However, he was caught by his creator with one of his robotic tentacles.

"You'll _pay_ for this!" the man shouted as he left with his robot and hostages as Tails went in pursuit of him back towards the city.

Elsewhere in the city of Padre, the demented scientist's nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, has been currently busy destroying the doctor's new creations, SWAT-bots, within the resort city. Hundreds of destroyed robots littered the streets of the city as Sonic continuously destroyed the robots one-by-one. The majority of the city had been evacuated but there were still stragglers left in the city.

"_Great_," the hedgehog thought as he crushed another robot with his feet, "more of these stupid robots trying to stop me!"

Sonic jumps off the robot that he had hit and uses his signature move, the Sonic Spin, against another robot. Something catches his eye as he dodges a laser shot and it looked like a manufacturing plant that he had destroyed the day before. Sonic advances towards the manufacturing plant with his incredible speed as he dodged the lasers by the SWAT-bots. Sonic rushes towards the control panel and used his Sonic Spin to penetrate the panel in order to destroy the circuitry within it. He bores his way through to the other side and all of the SWAT-bots became disabled.

After destroying the consol, Sonic spotted two objects flying overhead and he recognized both of them to be his best friend, Tails, and his arch nemesis, Dr. Robotnik. Sonic followed them the best he could but he ran into more SWAT-bots as he came around a corner. They opened fire on Sonic as he rounded the corner and Sonic had to retreat back around the corner until the firing stopped. They stopped firing and Sonic charged at them before they could recommence firing. He took out several of them as he passed them and continued to follow the two figures flying overhead. Sonic came across more manufacturing plants and these two were guarded by gun turrets that shot out explosive shells. He also had to dodge machinegun fire as he approached the area. Sonic had to change his attack tactic from head-on to a distance tactic. He ran around to the other side but he ran into more resistance which consisted of more gun turrets, machinegun fire, and now rockets. Something landed near Sonic as he dodged the incoming projectiles; it was a grenade. He quickly picked it up and launched it towards the incoming firepower. It explodes and it destroyed everything in the area. All of the SWAT-bots in the area were also disabled. Sonic then continued his pursuit of the now vanishing figures.

Tails had continued his midair chase as Sonic continued to destroy any of the doctor's creations on the ground. Robotnik took a steep nosedive as they reached the airfield that they were approaching. Tails follows him through a large hanger that housed multiple aircraft. Tails pressed a small button that is concealed within his glove and something was launched from a blue biplane that they were approaching. Tails grabbed it, which was a backpack, and put it on knowing that he was going to need it for what was to come. Unknown to Robotnik, Tails had a backup backpack full with more of his inventions that were more deadly than his previous batch. Tails continued his pursuit as Sonic struggled to keep up since he ran into even more of the doctor's creations.

Tails followed Robotnik towards a metallic structure in the center of the city of Padre but was trapped out by a slamming door. Tails set one of his inventions on the sealed door and pressed a button on it before he backed away several feet from the structure. It exploded and destroyed the steel door that Robotnik had just shut. Tails entered the structure to find that Robotnik had just put the hostages he was carrying into a cylindrical holding cell.

"You will pay for putting me into _that_ prison, fox boy!" Robotnik said as he turned to see Tails landing on the ground after he had put the prisoners in their cells.

Sonic had just destroyed another manufacturing plant as he continued towards the structure that he saw Robotnik enter. He bypasses the disabled SWAT-bots as he enters the smoldering entrance that could be seen from his current location. As soon as he landed, he could see that Tails and Robotnik were now fighting each other and the four hostages in their cells. Sonic charges at Robotnik and hits him in the back of the head before landing in front of a control panel.

"Give it up Eggman! Didn't prison _teach_ you a lesson!" Sonic remarked after he had gotten his nemesis's attention.

Robotnik opens fire on Sonic but only ends up hitting the control panel that Sonic was standing in front of. The blasts triggers something that was not noticed in the room by Sonic and Tails.

"You foolish--" was all Robotnik could say before a bright light blinded everyone in the room.

After the light had vanished, Robotnik was gone but Sonic became worried that Tails was nowhere to be seen. Sonic frantically searched the area where Tails had stood but he was nowhere to be seen as the captured hostages watch on as Sonic continued to search for his friend while he ignored the others in the room.

What just happened? Tails and Sonic's arch nemesis, Dr. Robotnik, vanished before their eyes. What was Robotnik's plan for world domination this time and where did he and Tails end up?

* * *

**Preview:**

_This is Tails! I land in a familiar area that is from my childhood before I had gotten separated from my parents. I journey to the nearest city that was my home for the first five years of my life, but the city is not what I remember it to be. It is replaced by a robotic city full of metal and SWAT-bots. Something is not right! I know of only two options to explain this: time travel or the theoretical dimensional travel. I need to return home but I must stop Eggman before he can set his plan into motion. Find out what happens next time!

* * *

_

**Copyright:**_ Sonic, Tails, and Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) are all copyrighted by Sega. The SWAT-bots are copyrighted by Archie comics.

* * *

_**Post Author's Note:**_ My next chapter will take time and be patient with me until then._


	15. A New Dimension

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it took so long but I did say it would take some time. I've been sick for a few days and I couldn't continue typing. I'm feeling a lot better than I have been last week.

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen

A New Dimension

In a forest clearing there is a lush green meadow that is filled with beautiful wildflowers that are in bloom. The birds were chirping in the trees and various forest critters frolicked in the sun. A bright light was seen near the ground shaped like a portal that scared the wildlife away from the area. A figure dropped out of the gateway and fell to the ground with a light thud. The figure was a fox and as he rose off the ground; he surveyed the area that he had landed in.

"I know where I am. I'm in the Great Forest and in a meadow that I used to pick flowers from when I was a kit," the fox thought as he dusted himself off. "If I am correct; there is a city not far from here and I should go there first. However, I'm not sure where that bright light took me and I need to find out what has happened," he continued to think as he took off in the direction of the nearest city.

Elsewhere, there is a city not like any other city ever seen. This city is made of metal and full of factories for some sick minded person. The city was not like this before but as a city full of citizens that lived at peace since a war had ended five years prior. The city was named as Mobotropolis and was led by a monarch. A human, who was banished by his kind, named Julian Ivo Kintobor helped the monarch's army defeat Julian's kind in a war that will become to be known as the Great War. Five years after the Great War, Julian betrayed the reining monarch and banished him into the Void, a place where time itself is halted and crystallization would occur as anyone leaving the Void after a long stay there. Julian renamed himself Robotnik to suit his new persona and renamed the city as Robotropolis. Ten years later, he would meet a band of pests and one of them will become a tick thorn in his side.

A band of Freedom Fighters led by the banished monarch's daughter fought against the traitorous human in an effort to free their home and defeat this vile villain. An individual, who is self-appointed as co-leader, named Sonic Hedgehog, a speedy, cool, blue hedgehog, has become a thorn in the dictator's side since they had first met face-to-face in battle. Robotnik met his end when Sonic and the monarch's daughter, Princess Sally, used mystical stones known as the Deep Power Stones to destroy the dictator's Doomsday Project. Robotnik was never found in the wreckage of his Doomsday Project.

In the city where the royal palace once stood, a squat man with very little hair on his head sat on a chair that once held Robotnik's great size. The man is named Snively and he had been in Robotnik's, who is also his uncle, shadow since he took over the city to begin his plan for world domination. Snively survived the explosion caused by the destruction of the Doomsday Project by hiding out in an underground chamber. He began his own plan for world domination but he was on the loosing end since he was not as cunning as his uncle was.

"Curse you Freedom Fighters!" Snively yelled as he pounded the consol on the armrest as he watch the previous day's surveillance tapes.

A door opens and a robot walks in with an unconscious fox in its hands. Snively cracks a smile at the sight of the fox, which appeared to be a combination of orange and brown shaded together, then a bright light was seen near him.

"Who's dares disturb me?" Snively asked as he addressed the silhouetted figure.

The figure let out a laugh and the color had become drained from Snively's face.

"_No_! It _cannot_ be!" Snively said with extreme fear in his voice as the figure continued to laugh.

Elsewhere in the city of Robotropolis, there were three figures in the shadows as they approached the central headquarters of the city.

"Now remember, Sonic," the brown squirrel warns the blue hedgehog, "we get in and get Tails out."

"Sure thing Sal," the hedgehog name Sonic replied.

The three figures continued to move forward as they entered an air ducts of the central headquarters. They silently crept through the air ducts until they found the room they were looking for.

"This doesn't look right," the rabbit, who is also half robot, with a southern accent.

"I agree with you Bunnie," the squirrel replied as Sonic removed the cover from the air duct so they could enter through. "Don't get reckless, Sonic," warning the hedgehog.

Sonic dropped down to the ground and surveyed the area before signaling to his friends that the area was clear. His friends dropped down a rope so they could climb down to the ground. They approached a cylindrical case that held a prisoner and his eyes became wide open when he saw them.

"Is everything alright!" Sonic asked the fox with a smile.

"I'm fine!" the young fox replied.

The cylindrical prison began to rise freeing the fox; however, an alarm was triggered followed by a cruel laugh and the door shut on the only exit.

"I thought if I took your twin tailed friend captive; you would soon follow, but I didn't expect you to bring friends along in your _futile_ attempt to free him," a voice followed after the laugh.

"Look who decided to show up after a few months of hiding," Sonic sarcastically remarked.

"You're always the same rodent; no matter where I go!" the man came out of the shadows to reveal him to be a man shaped like an egg and with a thick mustache.

"You're _not_ Robotnik!" Sonic shouted at the man who was as shocked as everyone else in the room.

"Silence! I'm Dr. Ivo Robotnik! The greatest scientific genius in the world!"

"You _look_ more like a _giant, talking_ _egg_ to me!" Sonic sarcastically remarked ignoring the squirrel's warning.

The man started fuming, "You will pay for this Sonic the Hedgehog!" He clicked a button on his wrist, "Mecha! Get this hedgehog!"

There was no answer on the other end because it was only static.

"Mecha!" the man shouted again then a low laugh was heard in the room from high above.

The figure was barely silhouetted and their features were indistinguishable.

"Who _dares_ to interrupt me!" Robotnik shouted at the figure as it continued to laugh. "SWAT-bots, get in here and dispose of these pests!" he shouted into his communicator again but he only got static again.

"Don't _even_ try to call in your SWAT-bots because all communications going out from here are currently disabled!" a voice called out by the figure. The voice sounded like a child but it had a mature tone to its speech.

"What are _you_ doing here, fox brat!" Robotnik shouted at the figure.

"I _should_ ask _you_ the same thing… _Eggman_!" the mysterious figure replied with Sonic snickering at the look of Robotnik's face after the insult.

"_The name is Dr. Robotnik_! You are _almost_ worse than the _hedgehog_!" he started to pound on the consol with his fists.

"_Worse_! I'm not _even_ that sarcastic than Sonic but I should have done this to you a _long_ time ago!" the figure dropped from above and revealed himself.

Sonic did a very fast double take at the figure and Tails. They almost look alike except the figure had a light orange color to his fur and light blue eyes. He also looked more athletic than Tails but he couldn't figure out what was going on as the others couldn't figure it out neither.

"Which is what!"

"In a nice, dark prison cell in which you cannot escape from again like the last time I put you there!"

"You had help from that pathetic Chao of yours and I find that he is not with you since Mecha had taken him out," Robotnik let out a laugh as the fox stood there as he tried to suppress his anger.

"I will make sure that your doppelganger of yours pays for what he did to Ace, but first whatever you are up to; it's not good!"

Robotnik jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and opened fire on the fox. The fox didn't move and the laser just passes through him like he was just a ghost. The figure then vanishes from sight.

"Where are you fox brat!" Robotnik shouted as he looked around for the fox where he stood.

His internal radar warned him that he had something coming towards him. He turns only to be hit by a pair of feet right in the face. It was the same fox that had appeared before the hologram vanished from sight.

"Give it up since you can't win and I outfox you any day of the week," the fox replied as he landed from the kick with a back flip.

"Don't get _too_ cocky, fox boy!" Robotnik shout as he recovered and launched a volley of laser fire.

"I'm not as cocky as Sonic could get but I can still outwit you anytime. What are you up to now?" the fox asked after dodging the volley of fire with extreme agility.

"I might as well tell you since you won't be around any longer. I plan to take over all dimensions so that I can proclaim myself the _ultimate_ scientific genius in the world!"

"You _are_ that there are an infinite number of dimensions and you won't be able to conqueror them in your lifetime."

Just then the door opened up and numerous SWAT-bots entered through with weapons firing. Robotnik made a hasty exit as the others had their attention on the incoming projectiles.

"Bunnie, get us to the rafters!" the squirrel shouted as she pulled out a small orb from her vest and tossed it towards the SWAT-bots to cause a smokescreen.

Bunnie used her extendible robotic legs to reach the rafters with her friends holding onto her arms and with the mysterious fox with them too. They reached the roof to find the area now was on full alert. The squirrel pulled out a rope from her backpack and tied it on a strong anchor before throwing the rope off the side of the building.

"Stay close everyone and this _means_ you Sonic," the squirrel warns Sonic as they landed on the ground.

They all ran from their current location but only ended up getting surrounded by several SWAT-bots. The Tails look alike threw something at the SWAT-bots and they were all disabled on the spot by an electric current.

"Let's _move_!" he shouted at their stunned faces as he took the lead.

They did make it out of the city and into the Great Forest before they had stopped running. They were all breathing hard except for Bunnie since she had robotic legs.

"Who… are… you?" Sonic asked as he caught his breath.

"Later since we are too close to that robotic city and I would be a target for revenge. Meet me in the field with wildflowers that are in full bloom this time of year in two hours. We can talk then," the fox replied as he slowly regained his breath before he took off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Whoever he is," the squirrel said after she regained her breath, "he must know a lot about this Robotnik look alike since it is obvious they know each other. Let's get back to Knothole and tell the others about this new enemy."

Just then an explosion was heard towards the city of Robotropolis and thick black smoke could be seen coming from that direction.

"It seems that our new friend is smarter than he looks and we can ask him what those explosions were," the squirrel said before they left for their home in Knothole.

Our hero has met some of his friends in this new dimension and they have different personalities, especially Sonic. What will happen when our pair of twin tailed foxes finally meet face-to-face? How would this Sonic react to a Tails that seems to match his persona? Will Robotnik's plan to conqueror all dimensions succeed or will he fail? Can our hero stop Robotnik's plan with the help of some new friends?

* * *

**Preview:**

_This is Tails! I meet my friends' dimensional counterparts in the meadow where the portal took me for a meeting. I tell them what they are up against and they tell me what some of their history is in this dimension. I'm stunned to see my dimensional counterpart is appalled at some of the things I had done; even those times when I was younger. We must stop Eggman from conquering this dimension and find a way to send both of us back home to our proper dimensions!

* * *

_

**Copyright:**_ Tails and Robotnik (Eggman) are both copyrighted by Sega. Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Snively, and the SWAT-bots are copyrighted by DIC (in this chapter at least).

* * *

_**Post Author's Note:**_ I know that my copyright notice may be wrong, but if you have not guessed it. This chapter takes place in the SatAM universe and this takes place after the second season. The personalities for the characters are different here and the copyright notice goes to the characters in their proper places in their own dimensions. If you are lost; do an internet search for "SatAM" and you will find your answers. This part of my fanfic will take time to plan out since it will be complicated for me to do it and I will try to get several Sonic universes into this fanfic too._


	16. A Meeting Between Counterparts

**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry that it took so long to update but I had my reasons. I had to study for tests and I had work to go to. Plus I had a case of writer's block and I needed to plan out this chapter due to the dialouge in it. As I said before, these next chapters will take time to plan because of what I have in mind and I have to type on my free time when I'm not working. I will not be putting a copyright notice anymore unless there is a character created by me.__

* * *

_

Chapter Fourteen

A Meeting Between Counterparts

The Great Forest, a lush green and beautiful forest, is said to hide many secrets from history. Currently there is one secret that has been concealed by the refugees of a city that has been taken over by a demented human whose name is synonymous with evil, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Currently, Dr. Robotnik is missing in action or presumed dead after his Doomsday Project was destroyed by the banished monarch's daughter and a speedy hedgehog, who has been a thick thorn in Robotnik's side. Right now, there is a small group of friends walking in the Great Forest to an arranged destination by a contact that four of them have seen.

"Let me get this straight," the light purple walrus began, "that there is _another_ Robotnik here, but this one is from another dimension."

"That's what we seen. Another Robotnik not like the one we know and our contact is the one who asked us to meet him," the brown squirrel replied.

"But dimensional travel is _only_ theoretical," the walrus replied.

"True, but is seems possible," the squirrel replied.

"Did you also say that the contact we are meeting looks like Tails?"

"He may have Tails' twin appendages, but he doesn't act like Tails at all," the blue hedgehog spoke sounding offended that someone looks like his best friend.

"Sonic," the squirrel spoke with her hands crossed, "he may have Tails' twin appendages, but he seems to be almost as cocky as you. Although he says he is not as cocky as you."

"No one is as cocky as me. Whatever it means."

"It means being overconfident and with your recklessness; they go hand in hand."

Sonic didn't say another word as they continued through the forest until they came across a small meadow sparsely populated by wildflowers.

"Uh, Sal," Sonic asked and Sally turned to face him, "I don't think this is the correct place. Call it a hunch but I have a feeling that our friend is talking about a different meadow. There is another one not far from here and I think that is the correct meadow."

"Are you sure, Sugar-Hog, this is the only meadow that we know of?" the half robot rabbit asked with a southern accent.

"I came across it years ago and I never forgot the site of all the flowers there. I will take the blame if I am wrong," Sonic replied.

"Very well Sonic," Sally said with a heavy sigh, "I just hope that your hunch is correct and I don't necessarily want to split up at this time in case we are ambushed."

They left the meadow with Sonic in the lead as he lead them towards the place where he says is the correct rendezvous point. They walked for several minutes until they came across a vast meadow populated by numerous species of wildflowers. Anyone present could see that it was a beautiful site.

"Oh mah stars, it's beautiful!" the rabbit said as she bent over and smelt the flowers.

"I know what you mean Bunnie," Sally said, also lost in the beauty, "and Sonic," she pulled Sonic away from the others before speaking in a whisper, "why did you think that this is the right place?"

"Two reasons," Sonic replied also in a whisper, "anyone with a thing of beauty would be here," he used his speed to pick up a small bouquet of flowers and gave them to her, "and the second reason is; I found Tails in this exact meadow."

"Sonic," she began but she lost her voice after she had sniffed the flowers.

"I found him in that hollow tree stump," he pointed to a tree that had a full bloom of fruit and at its base was a hole big enough for a very small body to fit in, " and our contact would be here for one reason or another."

"You never told him," she asked after recovering her voice.

"Every time I try, I chicken out since I don't want to hurt his feelings and sooner or later he will find out that Tails is just a nickname. You did warn me of this but I never gave it much thought until seeing another look alike."

"Sonic, you need to tell him because he needs to know."

"I know, Sal," he replied with his voice cracking and Sally dried a tear that was trailing down his face.

Nearly half an hour had passed as they sat under the tree as they waited for their contact to come, except for Sonic; who had been pacing and tapping his foot at such an incredible speed that no one can tell how many taps he did.

"Our contact should be here any minute now," Sally said as she check the time on a small computer that had been attached to her boot.

"I'm glad you came," a voice spoke above them a few minutes later.

They all looked to the treetops to see a figure sitting on a tree limb in the shadows. His features can easily be seen. He looked exactly like Tails except for the blue eyes that made him look like a different person.

"Tell me something," the fox drops to a lower branch so that he was in the sun, "what has happened to Mobotropolis?"

"Well," Sally began and giving out a sigh, "the Robotnik here was once a trusted friend of my father, but that was just a ruse. He betrayed him years later and changed our city into the city you now see today."

"_That foul fiend_!" the fox spoke with one hand clutched tighter on the limb he was on.

"He is foul but we think he perished when his Doomsday Project was destroy and we didn't find him in the wreckage."

"I don't think he should of met his end like this."

"What!" Sonic yelled sounding annoyed at what the fox had said and everyone turns toward him. "If you knew what he was capable of; you would change your view!"

"I have my morals but elucidate for me why I should change my view."

Sonic stood there silent like he hasn't understood a single word the fox spoke.

"_Clarify_ why I should change my view!" he sounded annoyed as he raised his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"He stole technology my uncle made that he wanted to use in the medical field, but it was used to turn anybody it was used on into a mindless robotic slave that only obeys him," he replied as calmly as he could but there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"I just hope that the Robotnik from my dimension doesn't take that technology back with him and uses it against his enemies. I also won't change my views. He should at least be sent to prison for his crimes because no one that evil deserves to perish in an explosion."

"Hold on," Sally spoke before Sonic could argue and looking back at the fox, "you mean that this Robotnik doesn't have the technology to turn anyone into a robot."

"Not to what I know of and it's a good thing I caused enough chaos in that city before leaving."

"I was meaning to ask you if you had a hand in those explosions."

"Of course," he drops down to a large rock near the tree where he sat down, "when I first saw what the city was; I felt angered that someone could be so cold hearted. I sent out probes that I made that I programmed to seek out major targets needed to cripple the city. I also planted a computer virus into the systems in case he gets the power back and when he tries to download any information that would be useful to him," he cracks a very mischievous smile.

"That's something we never tried before; a computer virus, but we never had the resources to make one."

"The virus and the majority of the inventions I have are experimental and I needed an excuse to use them. They seemed to have worked perfectly when my probes destroyed parts of the city."

"What is your side of the story and how did you end up here?"

"One minute I was locked in combat with that fiend and the next minute I was blinded by a bright light. When my vision became clear, I was in this field and I decided to find out who else was taken along."

"So we know of two who came along and anyone else. What do you think you are doing insulting that Robotnik?" Sally sound angry.

"I know of no one else who came along and I'm not the first one to make that insult. I just picked it up over the years and use it just to anger him, but at the same time make him screw up his own plans."

"Let me take a wild guess that _your_ Sonic was the first one to make that insult?" the fox merely nodded. "Figures," she takes a look at Sonic before turning back to the fox, "and how long have you fought against this Robotnik?"

"Since I was almost eight and I only fought him for a year whenever he came up with a plan for world domination. He had been hiding for the past two years and it has been peaceful."

"You fought against him alone?" Sally said raising an eyebrow and sounding shocked at the information that was said.

"No, I had help and this was the first time I had help defeating someone with an evil plan when I first met that fiend."

"Who was your first?" the young twin-tailed fox named Tails asked his double.

"Tails," Sally said firmly, "now is not the time to be asking that kind of question. Now is the time for us to strike back at him since his security will be down. Who was he trying to call before you decided to show up?"

"I agree since now is the time to strike back before he gets the security back up and running. To answer your question, he was calling a mechanical double he made of me to attack. I managed to short circuit the robot back getting it wet. I wasn't able to completely destroy it before the alarm went off. That would be his third robot he made to look like someone else and I won't say who else since know is not the time," the Tails double spoke. "Also," he continued as he jumped off the rock he was sitting on, "I would turn a few heads if I was with you the way I am since it's, from what I've seen, it's rare to see a twin-tailed fox walking around; let alone two."

"I suggest that we tie your tails together," Sonic jokily said.

"I think not," the fox spoke and took out a watch from his backpack. "This is a holographic watch and I will use this to disguise myself until a time I see to remove it off of me."

He puts the watch on his left wrist and presses a sequence of buttons. One of his tails vanished, his fur turned to a dark shade of red, and his sneakers turned completely white.

"Also," his voice had become slightly deeper, "I should go by a different name so that it doesn't cause confusion. I choose the name Amadeus."

"Your reason?" Sonic asked.

"I have my reasons," the fox simply replied.

The Tails double, now named Amadeus, had been blindfolded despite Sally's protest. Sonic and the coyote, named Antoine, had insisted since he couldn't be trusted by what he said, but Amadeus knew that Sonic didn't like him, yet. Antoine wanted to be sure that Sally was safe from him since… let's just say he wanted Sally to like him more.

"So," Sally asked Amadeus as they walked away from the meadow, "who was your first."

Tails turned his head slightly so he could hear better.

"I thought now wasn't the time?" Amadeus asked.  
"We have time to talk since it's a bit of a walk."

"Very well," he took a sigh and began to tell her his side of what happened before he had met Robotnik. He began when he had become stranded on an island and how he kept his sanity by making things out of the downed transport. He then told her about an army called the Battle Bird Armada and how he had gotten around them despite being scared at first. Although, he left out crucial details that he didn't want them to know as of yet. Tails listened in intently as they walked, but turned his eyes forward when he caught Sonic looking at him. Sonic on the other hand didn't seem to believe what Amadeus had just said.

Our hero now named Amadeus now has some new allies on his side. However, there are two who seem to not trust him. Sonic doesn't trust him for some unknown reason. Antoine doesn't trust him for an unknown reason. Can Sonic trust him well enough to be an ally? What would this dimension's Tails learn from our hero? Can they stop this Robotnik before the can set his plan in motion?

**Preview:**

_This is Tails! My new allies and I plan for the raid that will stop Eggman before he can get around my computer virus and get the city back up and running. I now have to content with this Sonic since he doesn't trust me since I look like his best friend. Aren't I his best friend too? I just hope that everything goes as planned so that I, and unfortunately Eggman, can return back to where we belong. Find out if we succeed!

* * *

_

**Post Author's Note:**_ I hope the characters are in character since I have a tendency to make some out of character._


	17. The Return Home

**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I had to update another fanfic that I neglected to update for a few months. I've been busy with work and I just had a chance totype only on my days off. Just to let you know; come Aug 19 my updates will be slowed due to me going to college so you will have to wait until I find the time to update when I find some free time. I also added chapter tiles since it took me some time to think of some._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_The Return Home_

A small village of huts in the middle of the forest looks like a peaceful village. However, the village serves two purposes: a safe haven for those who came from a city that is now under the control of an evil dictator and the headquarters of a group of freedom fighters led by the banished monarch of the nearby city, Princess Sally. The village is a simple village made up of huts made from wood and straw and the village is surrounded by a creak that ran around the village that is named Knothole.

Inside one of the huts, which looks like a war room for the resident freedom fighters, there is a small group of inhabitants looking at a holographic image of their former city that is now made up of metal and factories. There is a blue hedgehog pacing back and forth occasionally tapping his foot rapidly before pacing again, a light brown squirrel with a blue vest deep in thought over the map, a light brown rabbit with a robotic arm and legs standing near the squirrel, a purple walrus looking at the map, a light brown coyote in a uniform was standing with his arms crossed also looking over the map, a young orange-brown mixed fox with twin tails sitting on a dresser looking from his perch at the map, a teal colored reptile-like creature looking through a window since it was too big to fit into the hut, and a red fox near the age of the twin-tailed fox also looking over the map.

"Okay," the red fox started, "these areas have been hit and should be shut down," he pointed to each of the buildings on the map and the became brighter to they stood out more. "The power and security systems should still be down and I hope that my computer virus is not discovered."

"I also hope that security is still down so that we can get rid of that double so that we can reclaim Mobotropolis and to restore it to its former glory," the squirrel spoke. "Okay, here's the plan. Sonic, you and Tails, will stay on the outskirts of the city and draw out any remaining security that is left and Tails," she turns to the twin-tailed fox. "Stay close to Sonic."

"I will 'Aunt' Sally," the fox replied as he dropped from his perch.

"Dulcy, Rotor, and Antoine will do recon from the air," squirrel named Sally continued. "That just leaves Bunnie, Amadeus, and myself to sneak into the central control room to take out that robotic double and the Robotnik double. Any questions?" no one spoke after her question. "Good, we leave in an hour."

The hour had past while everyone who would participate in the raid were too busy to talk to anyone else. They all had left the village of Knothole and proceeded towards their former home in order to remove the newly reinstated dictator. They had reached a hill that overlooked the city.

"Okay Sonic," Sally spoke breaking the silence as they looked over the city, "you and Tails go ahead and stay in contact with each other for any updates." her voice had become very stern as she talked towards Sonic.

"You know me Sal, always sticking to the plan," Sonic replied in a cocky tone. "Let's go T2!" he takes off kicking up dust with Tails following closely behind him before Sally could even argue back.

Elsewhere in the robotic city within the central headquarters, there is a man shaped like an egg sitting in a chair as he looked through the darkness within the compound.

"When I get my hands on you fox-boy; you are going to pay for what you did to my new city." the man said in a menacing tone before he slammed his fist onto the armrest with a devastating clunk. "How much longer until power is restored?"

Out in the darkness, a voice replied with a sniveling tone. "We seem to have a problem sir. The power is still out and any communication to all parts of the city are out. Whoever did this seems to not want the city active any more." A devastating clunk was heard and the sniveling man gave out a scream that caused him to fall over.

"I see nothing unusual in Robotropolis except for the lack of security and SWAT-bots not attacking us. Over," Sonic spoke into his com-link when he and Tails stopped in an alleyway.

"The power must still be down and that may be the reason the SWAT-bots are not responding," Sally responded into her com-link as her group stealthily made their way towards the command center of Robotropolis. "Rotor, do you see anything unusual? Over!"

"Negative, Sally," Rotor spoke as Dulcy took him and Antoine over the city. "The radar systems must still be down if the SWAT-bots are not responding to our presence. Over!"

"Okay, Sonic and Tails. Meet us in front of Robotnik's headquarters. Over," Sally spoke into her com-link.

"Sure thing Sal! Over," Sonic replied into his com-link.

Sonic and Tails had joined Sally and her group behind a junk pile in front of the central command center.

"What's the situation, Sal?" Sonic asked her after he had stopped.

"All security drones are down and we met no resistance as we made our way here. We need to enter through the air ducts so that we can return Amadeus and that Robotnik back to their proper dimensions."

As the small group of freedom fighters entered through the air ducts; inside the command center, the power came on inside the room where two humans were present.

"Now get the security back online so that we will have no interruptions in my plans to rule the world!" the egg-shaped man spoke.

"Yes sir," the sniveling man spoke as he returned to work as he muttered under his breath as he spoke of insults towards the man and saying that he will meet his end just like his uncle weeks before him.

Just then a creaking sound was heard before a thundering crash was heard. Apparently the air duct that was above them gave way to the weight of the occupants in that section of air duct.

"Mecha! Get them!" the egg-shaped man shouted as the dust settled.

The roar of an engine was heard and it became louder as it came closer. Something was approaching them and then a thundering crush was heard as if something metal had hit something. It was a blue hedgehog and the egg-shaped man's face became enraged.

"You'll pay for this you walking pincushion!" the man yelled as robotic tentacles came out and picked up the downed robot.

Just then he was hit in the back between the shoulders and he fell to the floor hard face first.

"Have a nice trip?" a voice spoke from on top of the man.

The man became enraged and grabbed the one on his back with one of his tentacles before transferring the one who hit him to both of his hands as he tried to choke the orange, blue eyed, twin-tailed fox.

"Any last words fox brat?" he asked.

"Yes," the fox spoke in a calm manner even though his voice was becoming hoarse. "Sayonara," he pressed a button on one of the man's wrists and they both disappeared in a bright light.

"Do you think they have returned to their own dimension?" the squirrel asked.

"I don't know Sal. I don't know," the blue hedgehog replied.

Elsewhere…

"Give it up Eggman! Didn't prison _teach_ you a lesson!" Sonic remarked after he had gotten his nemesis's attention.

Robotnik opens fire on Sonic but only ends up hitting the control panel that Sonic was standing in front of. The blasts triggers something that was not noticed in the room by Sonic and Tails.

"You foolish--" was all Robotnik could say before a bright light blinded everyone in the room.

After the light had vanished, Robotnik was gone but Sonic became worried that Tails was nowhere to be seen. Sonic frantically searched the area where Tails had stood but he was nowhere to be seen as the captured hostages watch on as Sonic continued to search for his friend while he ignored the others in the room.

Just then, another flash of light was seen just near the prison tubes that held its prisoners. Out came an egg-shaped man holding a robot in a robotic tentacle and after him came a young twin-tailed orange fox. Then an explosion was heard opening on one of the walls an in came uniformed troops brandishing weapons. They secured the area while taking the egg-shaped man and the freed hostages to safety leaving Sonic and his young friend behind.

"Where'd you go Tails?" Sonic asked him with a concerned tone.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Sonic," his friend could only say with a broad grin on his face.

The next morning, the young fox named Tails was in a hanger doing routine maintenance on a blue biplane with a fox-like creature dressed like a pilot with a bandage around its head as it sat on one of the wings of the biplane.

"So Tails," a voice spoke startling the fox and it was only Sonic, "I guess this is good-bye for now since you are returning home with your parents."

"I'm sorry Sonic, but this is something that I need to do and I would love to come with you, but I can't," Tails replied as he was cleaning off his hands with a greased towel.

Sonic gave Tails a firm handshake before he left the hanger without saying another 'good-bye' and Tails understood this and he continued his work. Tails knew that he needed to be with his family know and he never told Sonic that he had one before him; however, he will still have his memories of Sonic in his heart and somehow he knew that he would see Sonic again.

The duo between Sonic and Tails has temporarily ended, but how long will this duo stay apart? Tails has now been reunited with his family and his close circle of friends that he once had before he met Sonic. What shall Sonic do without his young protégé with him and to help him out when it came to something mechanical. Only time will tell until the world renowned hero of the world and the young hero who saved Station Square from a life threatening missile attack are reunited once again.

* * *

**Preview:**

_This is Tails! After returning home to the city of Mobotropolis, I have made a few new friends as well as a few enemies. I have a funny feeling that Bruise has been spreading rumors that I'm not to be trusted, but can they discredit that I fought against the most feared scientist in the world? I take a flight in my biplane with Ace after plans for a trip to another kingdom with the royal family have been cancelled for an unknown reason. After making an emergency landing in the outskirts of the city, I run into the leader of the Battle Bird Armada (again? Does this guy ever give up?). Anyways, I'm reunited with Sonic again and we (along with two new allies) must stop the Battle Bird Armada once again in their plans for world domination. Find out what happens next time!

* * *

_

**Post Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter since this is only a filler chapter and I promise there will be more action in the next chapter and also more of the multiple Sonic universes added into the fic. If you know what happens next; PLEASE don't spoil it for anyone in you reviews._


	18. Sonic, A Prince?

**Author's Note:**_ I did say it would take a while due to my studies. I also apologize since I've been lazy and there were other times that I had to study. So here's my next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_Sonic, A Prince?_

A peaceful city that is surrounded by a dense forest is just a tranquil picture that could be on a postcard; however the peace has been shattered. Hundreds of empty shells of robots littered the city and destruction of buildings could be seen. Inside a courtyard outside a beautiful multi-towered marble castle was a blue hedgehog facing a man with a thick mustache sitting in a hovering machine with three robots standing in front of him. One of the robots looked like the blue hedgehog, the next one looked like a orange fox with twin tails, and the last looked like a red echidna with oversized knuckles. The blue hedgehog looked battle scared and was breathing heavily.

"Give up hedgehog since you cannot win!" the man with the thick mustache said.

"Don't make me laugh Eggman since you could _never_ beat me in a hundred years and no robot double can outwit the one and _only_ original!" the hedgehog remarked with a hint of sarcasm pointing to the man.

The man took the remark 'Eggman' as an insult as he fumed pounding onto the consol of his machine.

"Mecha Sonic, destroy this pest!" the man ordered as he pointed to the hedgehog.

The robotic hedgehog launched at his organic double with his rockets, but missed and he received a swift kick to his rockets that sent him flying off course.

"Give up Sonic since no organic copy can beat a robot's CPU!" the robot told the hedgehog in a monotone voice as he recovered.

"I've beaten you _too_ many times and I've lost count on the number of meetings we had," Sonic replied as he bounced on his feet.

Mecha Sonic charged at Sonic again and miss, but Sonic received a blow to the head before he took a punch to his abdominal. Sonic fell on the ground groaning as he looked up to find that the mechanical fox and echidna had attacked him. Sonic slowly got up off the ground as his own double slowly came up to him.

"If you want to show who's better, Mecha. Why don't you and me have a race to find out who's better?"

"I'm not falling for that again, Sonic. _You_ are the one who planted that fake Emerald into your biplane that caused me the pain I've felt."

"You are wrong Mecha," Sonic replied with a laugh. "It was Tails who made that fake Emerald, he must have left it in the _Tornado_, and your sensors couldn't tell which is real or fake and second; that wasn't _my_ biplane and another thing. How can you feel pain if you're a robot?"

Sonic just received a blow to the face by Mecha Sonic that sent him to the ground. Mecha Sonic charged at Sonic again, but he missed as he came to a halt in front of the other robots. Sonic ran at them at his fullest potential his speed could go and attacked the robots with his signature move, the Sonic Spin. All that was left of the robots, after Sonic had bounced off of them repeatedly, was littered rubble of what was left of them. Sonic turned to face the man he called Eggman with his arm on his shoulder as he had cuts on him as trace amounts of blood could be seen.

"You may have won this round, Sonic," as he activated a magnet that attracted the bodies of the downed robots towards him as members of the army came into the area. The man left the area just as members of the army came into the area to secure the perimeter. Sonic collapsed to his knees as the man left beyond the horizon before he fell to the ground as darkness set in.

Elsewhere on the other side of the continent in another city that had been untouched by war. Inside that city that is named Mobotropolis there is swimming pool where the majority of the youth would play during the hot summer. Currently the pool was crowed more than usual due to the fact that the months of summer were waning.

"Is that the fox that Bruise told us about?" a dog said as he pointed to an orange fox lounging in a chair under an umbrella with his fox-like Chao next to him.

"There's no doubt about it," his friend, a rabbit replied. "How many foxes have twin tails around here."

"I only know of Tails, but you don't think?" they both looked at each other hoping the other could answer the question.

"Nah," they both said as they jumped back into the pool to join in a game of water volleyball.

However, the pair of friends are unaware that the fox they were talking about _is_ indeed Tails, a friend of the world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails true name is Miles Prower and his home is this city he had grown up in before he _even_ met Sonic. Tails, or Miles as he also like to be called, had been through a lot since the five years he had been reported 'missing or presumed dead.'

He had ended up on an unnamed island after being kidnapped along with others. During an escape, he ended up on the island where he somehow survived with the knowledge his father gave him for survival. He also was left without his faithful Chao friend, Ace, for the first time in his life. He enjoyed a year of peace on the island until an army known as the Battle Bird Armada landed on the island seeking the mystical Chaos Emeralds. They needed them in order to dominate the world; however, Miles had outfoxed them with his own inventions and was able to destroy their fortress before it got too far out to sea.

He then traveled to Westside Island, also known as the Isle of Illusions, where he had to endure two years of abuse by some local bullies. He had become a quiet and timid little fox, but that was not until he was saved by a mysterious 'blue ghost' that had frightened the bullies away from him one day. He followed the 'blue ghost' at a distance as it went through the forest with incredible speed. The 'ghost' had stopped in front of a red biplane on the beach to show that he was just a blue hedgehog gifted with incredible speed. Miles creped to the plane as the hedgehog slept, but he didn't realize that the hedgehog was a light sleeper. The hedgehog's name was Sonic and he gave Miles the nickname Tails, due to the fact that he could fly with them. Miles was unaware of his destiny with this hedgehog and how much trouble he would be when trouble comes around.

The most feared scientist in the world named Dr. Ivo Robotnik came to the island as he sought for the mystical Chaos Emeralds to fuel his weapon of mass destruction, the Death Egg. Sonic told Miles to stay behind as he went off to fight Robotnik; however, Sonic fell into a trap and he fell into a deep lake. Sonic would have drown if it wasn't for Miles and their friendship was sealed with that deed. Sonic managed to destroy the Death Egg, with Miles' collaboration, and keep the Chaos Emeralds safe.

Not long after dealing with the Death Egg, they had to stop Robotnik again as he tried to repair his Death Egg again on a mysterious island in the sky. Robotnik had tricked the guardian of the island, Knuckles the Echidna, into believing that he and Sonic were the enemy. It was _not_ until Robotnik tried to take the most valuable treasure to Knuckles, the Master Emerald, when Knuckles found out who the _true_ heroes were. Sonic managed to destroy the Death Egg once and for all and the island was safe.

After their island in the sky adventure, Miles had set up a workshop for himself as Sonic left to journey around the continent looking for adventure. Miles was unaware that soon he would become known to a nearby city for one deed that has earned him fame for the first time in his life. He had to disarm a missile that failed to detonate after being launched by Robotnik. Soon after disarming the missile, Miles had to fight Robotnik in a colossal walker. Miles had managed to destroy the walker and sent Robotnik licking his wounds. That was the only time that Miles was known, but he just had earned himself more fame on this continent as he sent Robotnik into prison for the first time.

Not far from where Miles lounged, there were children playing in the shallows of the pool.

"That's not Tails. Is it?" a five year old rabbit asked her friend.

"It has to be because there is not another fox around here that has two tails," her friend replied, a cat.

"It can't be since Tails doesn't have a Chao with him," a young bear cub replied.

"I guess you're right, Teddy," the rabbit replied in a disappointed tone as she tossed the beach ball amongst her friends.

Miles had been enjoying his nap; however he, along with Ace, were about to be rudely awakened by a rush of water being dumped on them. Miles and Ace woke up with a start and turned to face several people laughing at what just happened. Miles noticed one of them, a dark red fox, that made his blood boil.

"You think that was funny? Do you, Bruise?" Miles angrily replied as he took off his sunglasses with Ace hovering slightly in front of him, also without his sunglasses.

"Yes!" the fox named Bruise replied as he continued to laugh along with the rest of his friends.

"I'm not laughing," Miles replied giving them a stern look with his arms crossed.

"I'm giving you a fair warning Per Hour," Bruise spoke in his 'Mr. Tough Guy' tone as he approached Miles. "You stay the heck away from my sister!"

"It's Amber's choice if she wants to be friends with me and _not_ yours. Besides I think you're jealous of what I've done," Miles replied in a calm tone ending with a smile.

"Jealous! Of having twin tails following me everywhere I went! You should have _not_ returned and I'll personally make sure that you have no more friends!"

"You threatened my other friends when we were five years old and made sure that they didn't come near me just because your sister wanted to be friends with me. However, you should be more careful lest you want Ace all over you again, remember?"

Bruise's only answer was to punch Miles; however, he missed as Miles casually dodged the attack. Bruise tried again, but the result was just the same as Miles retreated towards the edge of the pool near the shallows. Those that were in the shallows stopped what they were doing as they retreated from the area as the pair of foxes approached them.

"Whoadudes! No rough housing around the pool!" the robust lifeguard ordered them as he approached the area.

Miles was approaching the edge when Bruise made one final attempt to punch him, but he missed and was about to loose his balance on the edge of the pool. Miles grabbed hold of Bruise's chest fur stopping him from hitting the water.

"Why did you torment me all those years? I think you were jealous since I have twin tails," Miles replied in a intimidating tone.

"I'm _not_ jealous! The only reason you are friends with Sonic the Hedgehog is because he feels sorry for you for being born a freak, Per Hour!"

"The reason that Sonic and I are friends," Miles replied a short time after Bruise's reply as the crowd, particularly the youth, whispered what was just said, "is because I am helpful to him and he trust me with his life; just as I would trust him with my life. By the way," his tone now became more ominous, "did you have a nice dip, Drip?" Miles pushes Bruise into the water and he landed with a loud splash.

Bruise came up sputtering out water as Miles just had his arms crossed as Ace held up his hands as if he was ready to fight. However Miles heard running feet behind him since his ears picked up their movement. Miles ducked down as his tails swept the ground and it caught Bruise's friends by the feet as they tripped over his tails. They too landed headfirst into the shallows with a loud splash.

"If you would excuse me, I have another engagement to go to and you're not invited," Miles turned and left to gather his gear before he left; however, he was stopped by Bruise and his friends as they surrounded him.

"You're _not_ going anywhere's Per Hour and we're going make you pay for what you did. You're also surrounded," as Bruise cracked his knuckles as he laughed menacingly with water dripping over his face.

Miles just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You are forgetting something."

"You're not getting away with that _pathetic_ ability of yours and running away would make you a _coward_."

"Sometimes it's better to run from a fight if the odds are against you rather than to fight. Besides, we can settle this later over a game."

"No, right here right now!" Bruise replied pointing to the ground and he and his friends charged towards Miles.

They were only met as they hit each others' heads and they looked up to see Miles flying above them.

"Later and don't be trying that again anytime soon because my reflexes are highly tuned," Miles left the area as they crowed stood stunned at him flying away from the area. He could also hear many of the youths younger than him screaming at their mothers at what had just happened.

A small percentage of the city knew that Miles could fly, but others see it only as rumors. There were also rumors that Miles and Tails were one and the same; however, only a very small percentage believe that but the number of believers were growing by the day. Miles landed in the yard of his house with Ace by his side as he entered through the door of a beautiful two story brick house.

Miles knew that his parents and his younger twin siblings were not at home since they were at the airstrip waiting for a trip with the royal family to another kingdom further east. One of the advantages of having a member of the family who works for the royal family is going on trips with them. His father is second in command of the Royal Guard and it is one of the reasons he was able to be friends with the heirs to the throne. Miles climbed up the stairs and made his way towards a trapdoor that lead to the attic. His room was placed in the attic and the room was split so that half of the room was his and the other half was still the attic.

Skylights were installed with the help of his father so that light could enter into the room. The room was fairly clean except for the fact that part of the room was a workshop for himself. Miles could _never_ give up his hobbies of working on anything dealing with mechanics. He stowed his beach gear into the closet and turned to see Ace putting his usual attire back on: a pilot's cap with holes for his ears, a pair of flight goggles, and a scarf around his neck. Miles could only laugh silently as his Chao puts on his gear as Miles was putting his sneakers back on and picking up his diary as he left the room with Ace close behind.

Miles, with Ace in tow, left through the front door after locking the door and left for the airstrip. In the city of Mobotropolis the only mode of transportation was anything that moved under your own power. Mobotropolis is one of the few cities that didn't allow automobiles within the city. The citizens either walked or rode a bike while the youths used skateboards or roller blades as their modes of transportation. Although the city didn't allow automobiles, the city still had its own traffic control center due to the fact that only those that were not walking were allowed on the sidewalks.

Miles looked at his watch to find out he was running a little late so he took a shortcut through the park. He ran up to a rail and he balanced himself on it with one hand as he tapped the heels of his sneakers together and four wheels lined in front of the other on each sneaker appeared. With the precision of an Olympian gymnast, he was able to put his feet onto the rail and grind down the rail. Roller blading is just one of Miles' favorite pastimes; only flying and maintenance outweighs roller blading. Miles swiftly made his way through the park since it is one of the few places were roller blading and skateboarding were allowed as he weaved his way on the sidewalks and grinded down the handrails.

Miles left the park and went down a steep hill that went past the royal palace and the road that led to the airstrip. He removed his blades as he tapped his heels again just as he entered the airstrip since his mother would not approve of him roller blading without and protection, especially a helmet, on him. Miles ran towards the aircraft they would be taking to find the rest of the party was already present.

"Sorry I'm running a little late since I lost track of time," Miles said as he came to a stop with Ace on his head.

"Not at all, Miles," his father, a fox with a patch over hisleft eye and dressed in a uniform, replied. "There has been a slight change in plans. We just received a message saying that there is a slight family crisis and there would be no meeting today."

"Well we can't change that and since the trip is cancelled. There is some things that I need to do to my plane and I hope to get a test flight in a new engine block that I've been working on," Miles replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Just be careful since your mother is not very keen with you endangering your life and going out on your own."

"I'll be find and _you_ two," he addresses his twin siblings, "I better not catch you in my plane without my permission."

"We won't," they both replied in their most innocent tone, but Miles could easily tell that they were not being truthful.

Miles entered one of he hangers that housed his most prized possession, the _Tornado_. He built this plane as his own and named it after its predecessor since the previous one was lost at sea after being struck by a laser by an airship. Ace kept his distance as Miles did his work; however, Ace was able to help with small tasks for Miles. He handed tools to Miles as he asked for them and several other small tasks that he was allowed to do. He finished after two hours of work and was willing to go out on a test flight. Miles made sure that his younger siblings were not hiding out on his plane before he left. His mother gave him a sendoff with his younger siblings and she had a apprehensive look on her face as he came out of the hanger with his biplane.

"I'll be back in a few hours and don't worry if anything happens. I've been on my own for five years and I know how to survive if anything happens," he called out over the roar of his engine.

"Just don't do anything reckless!" she called out.

Miles gave her a salute and reached for his radio. "Control Tower this is the _Tornado_. Requesting permission for takeoff."

"_Tornado_ this is the Control Tower. Permission granted. Runway Two is clear for takeoff."

"Roger."

Miles pressed on the throttle and he took off into the clear blue sky with Ace sitting in his lap strapped in tight.

They climbed high above the clouds and Ace look over the edge of the cockpit. Miles could tell be the look on his face that Ace has never been this high before.

"Careful know Ace since I don't want you to fall out from here," Miles warned his friend.

Two hours into the flight; a sound was heard and that made Miles worried. It sounded like the engine was struggling and was about to go out.

"Hang on Ace! It looks like we're going down!" Miles called out as Ace strapped himself in as the plane did a nosedive towards the ground.

The plane was going towards the ground at such an incredible speed that even the most experienced pilots would have blacked out due to the G-forces acting on their bodies. Miles found a clearing in the forest and aimed for it just as the engine started to smoke at an alarming rate. He quickly made a three point landing and opened the engine compartment to all the smoke to escape. Miles had been coughing as the smoke escaped as Ace kept his distance to the tail of the plane.

"It looks like a faulty wire and we need to go into the nearby town to see if they have what we need, but first," he removed a turquoise gem that was as big as his palm and he placed it into his knapsack before he closed the engine compartment.

As Miles and Ace were entering the city, elsewhere in the royal courtyard there were five hedgehogs and the blue one look enraged at something.

"There's _no_ way I'm a prince and the name is Sonic _period_!"

"You have to believe us and there is no way to duplicate a blood sample without tampering with it," an older pink hedgehog in an elegant dress with a golden tiara through her violet hair replied.

"You have to listen since I'm also upset at this idea. You have to believe us that you are a prince," the dark pink hedgehog with pink hair replied.

"There is _no way_ that I'm a prince!"

"You have to believe her," the green hedgehog with spiked hair began, "you're the only one that shares our DNA and there is a resemblance between us."

"I refuse to believe you and I _want_ a second opinion," now the blue hedgehog's tone now resembled that of a pouting two year old.

Before anyone else could talk, the sound of weapons being cocked told them that something was going on. They turned to see that they were surrounded by birds in armor and they had guns pointing at them. A vile laugh was heard and it came from a duck with broad shoulders as he was escorted by four more also dressed in armor.

"It looks like we meet again, landlubber," he spoke in an unpromising tone.

"How did you escape from that prison cell you were in?" the blue hedgehog replied in his least bit of an attempt to hide his sarcasm.

"I have my ways hedgehog, but now I know that you are _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog and there is a hefty bounty for your head that I'm willing to cash in. Now on to business Queen Aleena," he addresses the older hedgehog, "hand over your Kingdom Emerald and I'll let you live."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied in an attempt to hide her fear.

"You're lying! Now tell me now or I'll open fire on your children and I know that you have already lost one of them on a cruise in the eastern seas and are not willing to loose the rest," the blue hedgehog named Sonic knew that the duck had hit a nerve on Queen Aleena.

Just when the queen was about to answer the duck; a small humming was heard and it came from an orb that was hovering above them.

"What's this?" the duck asked and just as he approached it; it exploded and an electrical circuit was sent out causing the birds holding them at gunpoint to drop to the ground like stones.

"Who _dares_ attack my men with a surprise attack?" he spoke loudly hoping whoever did this would answer.

"I dare!" a voice answered above them and it was a fox floating down towards them. He stops above them as he hovered over the situation.

"_You_ again! You will pay for sending me to that cell and I'll have your head for this!"

"I outfoxed you before and you'll fail again. Why don't you stop what you're doing since you now have to add the charge of 'endangering sovereigns' to your charges?"

"You'll be on the receiving end when I gather all of the Kingdom Emeralds for my plans at world domination!"

"The Kingdom Emeralds are a myth and it is said that they have been lost for centuries since they were forged in the deepest mountain on this planet," the fox replied but he had apprehensive in his voice.

"Elite, get that fox!" the duck ordered and his elite went after the fox.

The fox let out a loud whistle and pointed to the ducks that were coming to him, "Sic'em!"

Just then an orange blur went by the fox and it made contact with the guards that it made a devastating crash that sent all of them plummeting back to the earth. It was a fox-like Chao dressed like a pilot that had attacked them as he returned to the side of his master's with his arms mimicking the fox. The duck look lipid that his men failed and he pushed a button on his arm and he vanished from sight. It was a tense moment until they heard a scream from the queen when they knew where he was.

"Don't follow or else," the duck said as he reappeared and had a blade to her neck.

No one dared move while the duck left with his elite guard and they flew away from the courtyard and towards the forest.

"We have to do something!" the green hedgehog spoke in a terrified voice.

"Don't worry; I'll handle this. Tails?" he turns to the fox who was landing to the ground.

"No Sonic," the pink hedgehog spoke, "we're in this together."

"Say what?" Sonic replied as if he was surprised at what she said.

"She is _your_ mother too."

"I _told_ you that the name is Sonic _period_ and I won't believe you unless there is more proof than just a blood sample!"

"Sonic," the fox spoke up and he turns towards him, "I don't know what's going on, but a blood sample is the only way to prove that you are related to someone. A picture can only tell you so much, but there are flaws to it. We also must stop him from succeeding in his plans."

"I thought you said the Kingdom Emeralds were a myth?"

"They aren't"

"How do you know about the Kingdom Emeralds?" the pink hedgehog spoke. "The only ones that know about them are--"

"The seven kingdoms that have them," the fox finished.

"How?"

"I, along with the Princess of Mobotropolis, were curious about the legend and we accidentally found out that it was true. We were sworn not to say anything on the subject by her father. Shouldn't we be thinking up a plan to find your mother?"

"Tails is right and I can't tell you to stay behind if she means so much to you. Then you can come along," Sonic replied in a defeated tone.

Sonic took the hands of the two hedgehog's and he took off with his incredible speed with Tails and his Chao following close behind. Now that the Battle Bird Armada is back; they have taken Queen Aleena hostage as they seek the mythical Kingdom Emeralds. What do these mysterious Emeralds hold and what are their power? What has happened to Sonic in his past if these two claim that he is related to them by blood? Sonic must keep them safe if he wishes to save Queen Aleena and stop the Battle Bird Armada from succeeding in their plans.

* * *

**Preview:**

_This is Tails! We have found where the Battle Bird Armada is hiding and we must infiltrate the complex in order to save Queen Aleena. Whatever is going on between Sonic and the other two hedgehogs is beyond me and I hope that their arguments don't jeopardize our mission. Find out if our mission succeeds next time!

* * *

_

**Post Author's Note:**_ Just a reminder; Metal Sonic is known as Mecha Sonic in this fanfic (and any other robot that Robotnik has made with the name Metal in front). I hope the newest characters added to my fic are in character and don't spoil it for those who don't know who they are as of yet. I'll also be adding my own twist to the pasts of Sonic and Tails so they would fit my take on them (this is before they were **even** heroes)._


	19. Operation: Save the Queen

Chapter Seventeen

_Operation: Save the Queen_

Deep inside the forest there were four figures and a Chao overlooking a deep crater as a large assembly operation was underway. The sounds of machines pounding away, the sounds of whips could be heard, and the shouts of orders came from the armored birds as they over saw the operation.

"What's the plan?" the green hedgehog with wild spiked hair asked.

"We need to first free the hostages and get them to safety first," the blue hedgehog replied.

"Okay, but as long as I don't have to get dirty," the pink hedgehog spoke and the green hedgehog snorted at her statement but she ignored it.

"What do you make of it Tails?" the blue hedgehog asked the twin-tailed fox.

"I would suggest stealth would be our best option since it would take an army of about a few hundred to storm the complex and free the hostages successfully. With the number we have; stealth would be our best bet."

"Okay, it looks like we first need to disable the security system while getting through unseen and stopping the assembly process. Tails, I trust you will disable the security and stop the assembly process," the blue hedgehog told his friend.

"Hold on Sonic," the green hedgehog interrupted. "How can you allow someone so young go with something like this? I like kids myself, but I couldn't live with the thought of him getting hurt."

"Easy Manic. I trust Tails well enough to get out of situations on his own and get the job done in the best way possible. You two didn't have to come along," the blue hedgehog named Sonic answered.

"We are both trained in combat and you _do_ need our help in rescuing our mother," the pink hedgehog spoke up as she eyed Sonic at his idea.

"I've dealt with this army before and it doesn't hurt to have a little extra help. I learned that the hard way when I was on Westside Island when I fell for a trap set by Eggman."

"What happened?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Eggman decided to use the island's tropical forest as cover for his traps. I got caught in the middle and then an explosion knocked me out. When I came to; I was soaked head-to-toe and coughing up water. I found out that Tails was the one who saved me from thirty feet below and I'm still amazed that he was able to swim that deep without the fear of drowning over him." Sonic replied.

"Sonia, we should focus at the mission at hand and we can talk later about this," Manic warned her fearing that she is not focusing on the plan at hand.

"Okay, let's put the plan into motion!" Sonic said as he held out his hand.

"Let's do it," Manic said putting his hand on top of Sonic's.

"Ditto," Sonia said with her hand on top of Manic's.

"Same here," Tails said as he put his hand on top of Manic's.

"Chao," the Chao said as he put his hand on top of Tails'.

"Okay, let's do it!" Sonic announced as they disentangled their hands from one another and they let in different directions. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic all left as they made their ways towards the east end of the complex while Tails and his Chao left for the south end.

Meanwhile as our heroes are putting their plan into motion. Deep inside the complex in one of the major buildings was the leader of the army that is present and he had the main objective of our heroes held captive as he interrogated her.

"Tell me where your Kingdom Emerald is, Your Majesty," the muscular duck spoke in a daunting tone.

"They are just a myth and they are said to be lost for centuries," she replied.

"LIAR!" he pounded his robotic fist on the table causing it to break sending splinters everywhere. "You will tell me where it is or I'll make your people's life insufferable."

"Sir," a voice spoke on the intercom. "Sorry to disturb you but our security has detected an intruder."

"Put it on the screen," the leader replied absentmindedly.

The screen came up beside them and it showed a fox-like Chao wondering through the complex.

"It's just a Chao and they are of no threat to us. Now **DON'T** disturb me _unless_ it's important!"

"Yes, Sir," the voice replied and the screen vanished from sight.

"Now, where were we?" returning to her with an evil grin that was almost unbearable to look at.

If only the leader _knew_ who was actually wondering through the complex. This particular Chao _actually_ belongs to someone who has been a thorn in his plans since they first met years ago. The Chao made its way through the complex and it was just ignored as if it didn't exist. It went under one of the machines to find his master underneath it as he worked on it.

"What's the word Ace?" his master asked.

The Chao began to speak in his language and it also made hand gestures to help interpret what he was saying.

"Great job Ace," the fox said as he praised him, "and it's a good thing I removed your attire since you could have been shot on sight. Now let's rig the next part of the complex."

They each split up as they stealthily made their way towards the next part of their plan. Ace had to act natural since it would be _too_ conspicuous if he went straight towards his next destination. On the far end of he complex, our three hedgehogs were hiding under an engine block as they watched the guards on their patrols.

"This looks horrible," the pink hedgehog spoke as they watch on of the guards whip a prisoner just for falling on the ground with a piece of machinery.

"I know what you mean Sonia. Let's get the lead out before Tails finishes before we can finish our part of the plan," the blue hedgehog spoke as he noticed an explosive devise hidden under the machine they were under.

They scampered out from their hiding place and they made their way towards their next place as they made their ways towards their main objective's holding place. Although they were spotted by the prisoners but they were ignored as the prisoners continued their work under the constant eyes of the guards. They finally reached their main goal but they had to stop when they heard a door open. They hid beside a fuel tank and they spotted the leader of the present army and their main objective, a beautiful pink hedgehog in an elegant dress wearing a golden tiara, Queen Aleena.

"Now Queen Aleena, you will surrender your Kingdom Emerald or else your people will suffer," the duck said as they walked passed them not even noticing them.

Just then the leader spotted something moving out of the corner of his eye. It was the same Chao he'd spotted earlier and he picked it up by its orange wings as it scurried by his feet.

"You look _awfully_ familiar and it's not from the monitors I've seen you on," he spoke as he got a good look at the Chao.

Just then there was a snapping sound and the now once placid Chao turned into a vicious, snarling Chao as it bared its sharp, razor-like teeth. It attacks him as it viciously attacks his face as it mauled and punched his face as Queen Aleena just looked on as if lost at the sight. The nearby guards were alerted to the Chao's snarling and their leader's yells for help, but they were stopped by an electric current that went through their bodies and they fell to the ground. The three hedgehogs that were hiding nearby jumped the nearby guards as they passed them knocking them out cold.

"Return!" a voice spoke and the Chao retreated to the voice.

"Why you little brat. How dare you sic this ungrateful Chao on me?" the leader spoke as he wiped streaks of blood off his face upon recognizing the voice, which didn't take too long.

"It's your fault for attacking and kidnapping a monarch just for your own gain. Besides the Kingdom Emeralds are just a myth," it was a twin-tailed fox floating down to the ground using his tails like a propeller. "All of your prisoners have already been evacuated and all of your guards have been rendered inoperable."

The leader just growled at the statement and ignited his rockets on his feet and charged at the fox. The charged seemed like it was in slow motion to everyone else present. As the duck charged at his target; the fox jumped up into the air as he performed a forward flip. Upon reaching his vertical position again, he hits the duck in the back of the head with a back kick knocking him onto the ground.

"Sorry but I can't stay and chat. I gotta fly and I _mean_ literally fly."

"Let's get out of here Tails!" the blue hedgehog yelled. "You get Sonia and Manic out while I get the Queen!"

Before Queen Aleena could protest, Sonic grabbed her hand and sped off his incredible speed with Tails following behind holding onto Manic and Sonia with his Chao following behind him. They made it to the edge of the complex where they had begun their plan until they stopped.

"Get ready for the pyrotechnics boys and girls!" Tails said after he landed with his load and put his hand on his watch.

"Huh?" Sonic said with a dumbfounded expression, but his question was answered as the complex started to explode simultaneously into flames due to Tails' explosives that he had rigged around the place.

After the fireworks were done, the group left the area as they quickly made their way back towards the city they were once in, but without going at supersonic speeds. It was a peaceful walk as they took the dirt path while they heard the birds singing their songs in the trees.

"I would like to commend all of you for rescuing me from that evil-minded dictator and his plans for world domination," Queen Aleena spoke as they took the left fork in the road.

"No biggie," Sonic replied, "Tails and I would've rescued anyone. No matter if they were royalty or not."  
"Speaking of which, Sonic, since you are back; you are going to have to learn etiquette and how to act like a prince."

Sonic's once carefree look was now replaced by anger. "I said it once and I'll say it again. I'M NOT A PRINCE! And since when do I need to learn eti-eit- whatever you said!" Sonic turned his back on them but turned around again as he heard Tails struggle to hold back a laugh. "What's so funny, Miles?" Sonic turned his anger towards Tails as he now used the fox's given name in an effort to let loose his anger but it failed as Tails busted out laughing. "Laugh it up, Per Hour!" Sonic sarcastically remarked and Tails stopped laughing.

"Now that was uncalled for Sonic and besides; learning some etiquette might do you some got and it is not that bad."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked as Tails snapped a nearby branch.

"I know a few things when it comes to etiquette in front of a monarch. Even after all these years I haven't forgotten how to act in front of a monarch," Tails replied in his know-it-all tone that bugs Sonic at times as Tails picked up a branch as they passed.

"Such as?" Sonic asked as Tails balanced the branch on his head.

"Learning the proper way to walk in this case; float," Tails posture changed as he began to walk with the branch on his head.

"That looks _too_ easy," Sonic said as he grabbed the branch off of Tails' head.

"It's not as easy as it looks and it would take years to learn to do it correctly," Tails replied as he watched Sonic try and try again to balance the branch on his head before he threw it into the woods out of frustration.

"What else?" Sonic asked crossly.

"Proper manners at the table and for you. It will be an improvement with the way you eat."

Sonic turns in front of Tails halting him in his tracks, "What's the wrong with the way I eat?"

"It's a long list Sonic, and I rather not list as of yet," Tails replied as he passed Sonic with Ace on his head.

They continued to walk until they were caught into a roped net that they unfortunately walked onto and they were strung high into the air.

"What tha-?" Sonic asked in surprise and a cackle was heard followed by a voice in the bushes.

"At last! We got the hedgehog!"

"Oh no!" Sonic said in a voice reserved for someone you don't want to meet again with his hand across his head.

"_Don't_ tell me!" Tails also said in the same tone as Sonic as he shook his head.

Out came a tall chicken robot with a black body, silver limbs, yellow legs, and he came complete with the wattle, head piece, and tail feathers of a chicken.

"Well, well hedgehog, you fell into our trap and you're not tricking us again," another voice was head from the trees and out came another robot that looked like a monkey.

He had a red head with a light bulb on his head and silver limbs. He cackled as he hung by his prehensile robotic tail.

"Won't Dr. Robotnik be proud of us for capturing the hedgehog!" a third voice was heard.

The third robot looked like a drilling robot. He had a green body, drills for his nose and hands, and treads like on a tank.

"Okay," Sonic began pretending he wasn't surprised by his previous enemies. "So, whose bight idea was it to capture me in a net?"

"Mine!" the three robots said in unison, but they turned to each other.

"Yours!" they said again in unison pointing fingers at one another.

"It's mine Scratch and it was _my_ rope you used!" the needle-nosed robot said as he transformed his drills into a firearm.

"I'm the one who put the rope through the tree! So it's my plan!" the monkey robot said as he pulled out a coconut.

"_I'm_ the one who covered the trap _and_ I'm the one who saw them coming. I'm the leader of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad because Dr. Robotnik made me first and I'm his favorite!" the chicken robot known as Scratch yelled as he slapped his two counterparts along side the head.

The drill robot let loose his firearm and he electrocuted his counterparts. The two yelled in pain and the coconut the monkey robot was holding exploded in his hands. The three came out burned and they each had a look of sere revulsion as they growled at one another. The three then attacked each other as they each yelled out their own insults and cries of pain.

High in the air, Sonic was having a _very_ difficult time holding back his laughter and he failed as he laughed until he was on the verge of tears. Queen Aleena, Manic, and Sonia each had a look of confusion as the robots continued to fight below them. Tails meanwhile told Ace to find a way to lower the net they were in so they could get out. The three robots had led their fight near the tree they were strung up and they loosened a peg that held the rope in place. By loosening it; the net fell and its occupants landed on the ground with a light thud. Ace had returned to Tails' side as they got up off the ground.

As the fighting quieted down, all that was left of the robots was rubble. They seemed to have fought each other until they tore each other to pieces. Sonic had walked over to them and he broke out in a fake sob that could fool anyone.

" Breaking up is _so_ hard to do," then Sonic let out a laugh as he retreated from the motionless robots. "By the way. Why would Eggman want the three of you around anymore since all of your failed attempts at capturing me failed?"

"That's _Dr. Robotnik_ to you, Sonic!" Scratch angrily replied as he tried to hop his way towards Sonic with his head.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Stretch!" Sonic let loose another cackle but that was drowned out by the sounds of weapons being cocked.

Dozens of robots had surrounded them and they had their blasters pointing at them. A vile laugh was heard and it came from a bald headed man with a thick mustache sitting in a hovering vehicle. The vehicle came down until it was level with them.

"I have you surrounded now hedgehog. So I suggest that you surrender now," he said in a vile tone as he smiled with a look that anyone would hate.

The only thing Sonic could do was put his hands up in defeat since he could fight him now since some innocent people would get hurt. Tails had to hold Ace and told him to calm down. The man then turned his attention to the dismantled robots that laid not far from them.

"You three have failed again in not keeping the hedgehog in a trap! However, you did manage to keep the hedgehog still long enough for me to capture him," he activated a magnet and he picked up the dismantled robots as the rest of his armed guard led his prisoners to await their doom.

It seems that Dr. Robotnik has _finally_ captured his nemesis, but can Robotnik really keep Sonic in a jail cell? What will await the fate of Queen Aleena and her children? Is Sonic really a prince and if he is; will he accept his fate or will he denounce his title? What about Tails and Ace? If they were both able to rig explosives to destroy a flying fortress in progress. Will they be able to escape from where they will be held captive? Has Robotnik gotten over what Tails and his Chao had done to him in the past or will a more vile fate await them? What sort of fate does Robotnik have in store for Sonic?

* * *

**Preview:**

_Yo, this is Sonic! It seems that ol' Eggman has finally captured me again, but he can't hold me! Now he wants to turn me into a robot to do his bidding. Now where did he come up with an idea like that and I highly doubt it will work. However, Eggman took a blood sample from me saying that if the process failed; he would clone me. There is no way for me to escape and it's up to Tails and his Chao to save me; that is if they can get past the three dunderheads (IE Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts) that are guarding his cell. Find out what happens next time!_

_

* * *

_**Post Author's Note: **_If you're upset that I had Sonic use the pun to Tails' name; don't worry he doesn't really mean it. Best friends tend to push each others' buttons when they are made fun of and they each know each others' limits._


	20. Escape From the Hidden Base

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy since my last update and then exams came up. I'm home for the holidays, but now I have to work around my work schedule. I worked all day on this chapter and I hope my loyal fans and reviewers like it! Also to had; have a Merry Christmas (I know I'm late) and a Happy New Year (if I don't have the next chapter up by then)!_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_Escape From the Hidden Base_

Deep inside a mountain laid a hidden base that consisted of a labyrinth of corridors. Inside one of these rooms held the central control center of the complex. An egg-shaped man with a thick mustache sat at the controls of a computer. Present in the room was four hedgehogs. Three of them, a pink, a green, and an older violet hedgehog, were encased in a dome prison. The fourth one, a blue one, was housed in a prison that was connected to a device.

"What are up of to now, Eggman?" the blue hedgehog remarked and this sent the man in fits of rage.

"You will be showing me more respect when you are working for me as my personal robotic slave," the man replied with a sinister look, "and the name is Dr. Robotnik. You will learn to use my name with respect and also to be feared."

"A robot," the hedgehog replied while rolling his eyes and scoffing at the idea, "there's no way that you can turn _this_ hedgehog into a robot!"

"I found a way, rodent, and if this doesn't work; I can always clone you so that I can have an army of you working for me."

"Say what?" the hedgehog asked in surprise before he yelped in pain as a sharp object poked his arm.

The pain came from a needle that had poked his arm and was starting to draw out some blood. The needle retreated after it had taken its fill. The man named Robotnik cackled to himself as he started the process to the device the hedgehog was in; however, the power went off suddenly and the entire room plunged into darkness.

"What's going on here?" Robotnik fumed as he pounded the controls of his consol.

Meanwhile, as Robotnik was talking to his prisoner; deep inside the belly of the complex laid a suspended prison cell that housed a fox and he was guarded by three robots. This fox is the most unusual one that anyone has ever seen. He has twin tails and on his head was his fox-like Chao dress like a pilot. The three robots were a tall chicken, a monkey with a light bulb on his head, and a tank-like robot with drills for his hands and nose. The three seemed to be sitting there like they were bored.

"I'm hungry," the fox whined as he came to the bars of his cell. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"You're not getting _anything_!" the chicken robot yelled as he approached the cage.

"That's right, brat! Dr. Robotnik ordered us to watch over you so that you won't escape." the monkey robot added as he also approached the opposite side of the cage.

"Sonic's not here to save you now, Tails. So get used to being down here." the tank-like robot spoke in a singsong tone as he also approached the cage to one side.

"The name's Miles," the fox named Tails retorted.

"Don't be trying to trick us, fox brat," the chicken robot snapped "or I'll hang you up by your tails!"

"I'm _so_ scared that I'm shaking!" Tails sarcastically snapped back as he pretended to shake before he burst out laughing.

The chicken robot in a fit of rage took the cage and threw it backwards causing the monkey robot to duck.

"What do you think you are doing, Scratch?" the monkey robot yell, but the chicken robot named Scratch didn't answer.

Scratch ducked and the monkey robot got hit in the back of the head as the cage came back. He landed on top of Scratch and this caused the tank-like robot to go into fits of laughter. However, he too was hit by the cage since he absentmindedly walked into the path of the free swinging pendulum. The cage continued to swing as Tails powered it like a young child would do on a swing to make it swing higher and higher.

"Stop that!" Scratch yelled as he ducked each time the cage came by, but it came at faster intervals.

"Make me, Clucky!" Tails snapped as his three guards retreated from the cage. "Question for you three. Have you ever heard of _The Pit and the Pendulum_?" The three robots just shook their heads. "Well, I'm the Pendulum and," the cage now broke from its chain and started to slide on the ground towards the robots. The three robots were fearfully screaming as the cage came near them. They were hit by the cage and they were smashed against the wall. "you guys are the Pits."

Tails got out of his shattered cage and exited the room with his Chao following him as they both cackled under their breaths. They quickly made their way through the complex as they flew which seemed to be devoid of guards and the lack of security made it seem like it was a trap that was waiting to be sprung. Luckily the three ding-bots forgot to blindfold them and with Tails' excellent memory; they quickly found their way back towards the central control room. As they made their way towards the door; the power went off where they were.

Tails was able to shimmy the door open and he heard a man's voice fume when the power went out. "What's going on here?" Then there was the sound of metal being pounded by something.

"What ever happened," Tails thought, "a circuit much have been tripped."

Tails felt Ace land on his shoulder and he quickly hid behind a consol just as the power came back on.

"Where were we hedgehog? Oh, now I remember," the egg-shaped man said with a sadistic smile.

Tails stealthily made his way behind the consoles as the imprisoned blue hedgehog just smirked at the man. While the three hedgehogs, a green one, a pink one, and an older violet one watched with mixed emotions at the scene between the two. The blue hedgehog had his back turned on the man then he spotted something behind the consol. He spotted his young twin-tailed friend and the hedgehog had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What are _you_ smiling at, rodent?" the man barked.

"Oh nothing," the hedgehog innocently replied before he turned to face his capturer. "I was just thinking why you would let those _poor_ excuses of robotic automations guard Tails when they couldn't catch me."

"I'll show you, Sonic, that twin-tailed freak is right there in his cage," the man snapped as he turned on a monitor and pointing to it, but it just showed a broken hanging chain.

"Right where?" the hedgehog named Sonic snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"_Right_… there?" the man's anger now became replaced by shock.

He panned the camera with the controls on his consol to find the broken cage and three robots "trying" to put themselves back together. Pieces of them were littered on the floor and pieces of broken circuitry could be seen on the floor. The man's face began to turn redder by the second and he started to grit his teeth at the scene while letting out a snarl that came out from deep within his throat. He slammed his fist on the intercom and spoke in a voice that would make anyone cower in fear.

"**YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECILES!**" The sound of his voice sent the robots into fits of panic as they dropped what they were doing and stood at attention; which proved almost impossible. Limbs were missing, heads were in each others' hand and they constantly fell over since they each had one leg; except for the tank-like one since he was missing his treads and he was holding a monkey's head upside-down. "**I SHOULD HAVE YOU THREE THROWN INTO A SCRAP PILE!**" Now the robots were holding onto each other as they cowered in fear. "**HOW DID YOU LET THAT BRAT TRICK YOU!**"

"It was Scratch's fault," the head of the drill robot's head whined in the hand of the chicken robot known as Scratch. "He caused the brat's cage to swing."

"Yeah," the monkey's head spoke as he pointed to Scratch's head with his detached tail, "he was also trying to get us to think that his name is Miles."

"**ENOUGH!**" the robot's were again cowering in fear of their boss's tone. "**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES! ****I GAVE YOU THREE ENOUGH CHANCES TO CATCH THAT HEDGEHOG AND EACH TIME YOU FAIL! I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY DISMANTLE THE THREE OF YOU AND BOIL YOU THREE UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!**"

"Whoa, watch the blood pressure, Doctor," a voice spoke behind him.

"Why don't you shut up, ro-" the doctor's voice trailed off to see that Sonic was out of his prison. Sonic wore an expression of someone who was annoyed with his hands on his hips. "How?"

"Never leave three dim-witted robots to do a hedgehog's job," Sonic replied.

The "good" doctor tried to grab Sonic, but he missed and received a sharp kick to the back of the head.

"Now which button is it that frees the prisoners? Oh, well, just have to press them all," Sonic asked as he randomly punched buttons.

Sonic finally found the correct button that freed the prisoners, but something else was also activated.

"_Self-destruct sequence initiated. T-60 seconds. 59, 58..._" a feminine monotone like voice spoke from the computers as it continued to countdown and an alarm sounding.

"Sonic!" Tails spoke as he came from behind one of the computers. "I've got the self-destruction sequence started and let's get out of here!"

"Roger that!" Sonic giving a salute. "Let's 'borrow' old egg-belly's pod and get out of here!"

"Sonic are you s--" the pink hedgehog began but was cut off by the green one.

"Let's get out of here before we are fried," he yelled over the alarm as he climbed into the pod while dragging her after their mother.

"_30, 29, 28..._"

After they were all crammed into the pod, Sonic hit the ejection button and they vanished from sight with the doctor's voice echoing as they left.

"**I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!**"

They were ejected out of the complex and a few seconds later the hidden base started to explode.

"Now, how do you drive this thing again?" Sonic asked himself, but he failed to keep his voice down.

"Do _you_ mean to tell me that you don't know how to fly this thing?" the pink hedgehog yelled at him.

"I _know_ how to fly this thing, but this is only the second one I've flown."

"Oh, move over!" the pink hedgehog started to fight over the controls.

"Knock it off, Sonia! Or you'll make us crash!"

Then the pink hedgehog's, Sonia, elbow accidentally punched a button and this sent them careening out of control. Sonic started to loose control as he continued to fight with Sonia for control as they started to skip on the tree tops. They now were approaching a lake and they stopped fighting while they all looked in horror.

"**Oh no! Not**--" Sonic didn't finish his sentence as they pod crashed into the lake.

They came up one-by-one and Sonic began to struggle to stay afloat. He finally made his way to a floating log as he was gasping for air. He was later joined by Sonia, the green hedgehog, and their mother.

"Next time, Tails," as Sonic regained his breath and wiped water from his face, "I'm letting you drive."

"Next time?" Sonia was very aggravated by the remark. "Why don't next time you let me since I'm the one with a pilot's license and you're _not_ telling me that a _kid_ can fly an aircraft!"

Sonic didn't even had a chance to retort at the remark since he, along with Sonia, received a sharp bonk on the head by a very angry, also extremely drenched, fox-like Chao in a pilot's attire. The Chao started to angrily chew them out in his own language that seemed to get angrier, if not faster, by the second.

"Ace," Tails spoke but the Chao ignored him as it continued to rant. "Ace," Tails tried again but a little louder and he got no response. "_ACE_!" know the Chao stopped his rant and faced Tails as he swam towards it. "That wasn't very nice to yell at them and I have every right to put you in the brig for that," and the Chao's facefell upon that remark.

"Put him in the-- What?" the green hedgehog spoke confused.

"I mean a 'time-out' for him," Tails clarified.

They walked the dirt path on the way back towards the city as they let the sun dry them. Just then the sound of approaching feet were heard ahead of them. It came from several uniformed individuals and they came running towards them.

"Thank goodness that the three of you are okay," the leader spoke in between breaths as he bowed as well as the rest of his men.

"I'm fine, Commander. Despite being a little wet, but as long as my children are safe; we are fine," the violet hedgehog spoke in a regal voice.

"I want to thank the--" but his voice trailed off when he set his eyes on Sonic. "_Prince Sonic_? Is that you?"

"The name is Sonic, and **I'M NOT A PRINCE!**" he replied calmly before he yelled at the commander.

"I think they were telling the truth, Sonic," it was Tails who spoke an he pulled out a tube that held a red substance. "I swiped your blood sample and did a cross-reference within the database and," he continued upon getting no response, "it came out a positive match. So if I were you; I would stay home and get to know your family."

Sonic's face was now shocked at what his friend had said. "But, you never told me about your family."

"The reason is. Before I met you; I tried to find a way to get back home. However, after several years of being teased and adventures with you; I forgot about them. That was not until I reexamined my diary and remembered the times I had with them."

"But what about--" Tails cut Sonic off.

"I _highly_ doubt that he would try anything soon."

"Your Majesty, I also bring some troubling news," the commander spoke.

"Continue," the Queen spoke.

"Someone broke into the royal treasury, but they only took one item."

"Which is?"

"Our Emerald."

"No," her voice now became less regal and replaced by fear.

"That's not all. Several other kingdoms also have been attacked and the news is the same."

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Some of the Kingdom Emeralds have been stolen and they all are gathered--" she trailed off but Sonic knew what would happen when a set of Emeralds are collected.

"Sorry to leave, but if what is said is true. Then I need to get back to Mobotropolis before something happens and warn the King," Tails said hurriedly before he took off using his twin tails like the propeller of a of a bi-plane. "If the seven Kingdom Emeralds are collected; then there is going to be some _major_ trouble."

Elsewhere, in the smoldering wreckage of the hidden base stood Robotnik as he came out of the wreckage still fuming after what had happened.

"I'll get that hedgehog if it is the last thing I do; then I'll dispose of that little twin-tailed freak and his Chao for making a mockery of me!"

The roar of a jet was heard and three robots that looked like three of his past enemies. In each of their hands, they held an emerald that was twice as big as their hands as the emeralds glistened in the sun. Now Robotnik cracked a vile smile before he let out a sinister laugh that echoed through the smoldering complex.

As Tails makes his way back home to warn the ruling monarch of what had happened; Sonic is left with a choice of what to do. He knows that he needs to stop whoever is trying to gather the Kingdom Emeralds, but what will he do after this? What will happen after Robotnik gathers all of the Kingdom Emeralds? Only trouble will come with this. What sort of fate awaits the planet after all of the Kingdom Emeralds are collected?

**

* * *

Preview: **

_This is Tails! I make it home, but I'm too late. I failed to stop the interloper and an emergency meeting is set up at once was Angel Island with all of the Seven Kingdoms present. I meet Sonic again and he is only there to protect the monarchs, but I see something else behind the reason he may be staying a prince since I confirmed it. Now Eggman comes onto the scene and all heck breaks loose. Find out if Eggman's plans are stopped once again!_


	21. A Catalyst for Disaster

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry it took so long and I've been busy with college. I could only write when I have time and it took a while to type this chapter up. I hope you have been patient with this chapter and hope you will be patient for the next one! I also changed the summary to reflect what is happening in the current chapter since this fic seems to be random stories put together to look like it's an episode out your favorite show._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

_A Catalyst for Disaster_

In a vast metropolis known as Mobotropolis, we see a young fox running up a steep hill with his faithful Chao, known as Ace, hanging on his shoulder. This fox has the most unusual trait given to him. He has twin tails and he uses them to his advantage; however, we'll get to that later. He had just returned from what was just a short flight in his biplane into another big adventure with the world renowned hero, and his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. The fox's name is Miles Prower, but he does have an epithet which suits his ability with his twin tails. That epithet is Tails and it was given to him by Sonic the Hedgehog.

It seemed that an old foe that Tails, or Miles as he also like to be called, had once defeated had returned with another plan at world domination. This foe is known as the Battle Bird Armada. He had first met them on an unnamed island in the middle of the western seas. He didn't meet them again until he and Sonic landed on Westside Island, where Miles and Sonic first met, when the island was under seize. The Armada was after the legendary Chaos Emeralds on the island itself. The Chaos Emeralds hold supernatural powers that are equally deadly separate, but not if an entire set are collected.

You see, the entire planet itself has several sets of Chaos Emeralds and the ones on Westside Island are just one of several, if not hundreds, of sets that are out there. However, I'm starting to ramble on over what has been said in the past.

Miles had just reached the top of the hill that was just outside of the residency of the city's reigning monarch. He needs to be warned at what had just happened a few hours ago. It seemed that somebody is after the legendary Kingdom Emeralds and the only ones that would know of their existence were the seven kingdoms that hold them. An explosion was heard and everybody in the surrounding area was thrown off of their feet when the insuring shockwave hit.

Panic struck the entire area as officers of authority tried to restore order to the area. Miles knew he had to do something since he had a hunch at whoever was behind this. He used his twin tails like the propeller of a helicopter and that was enough to enable him to fly into the air. Miles flew above the palace walls and saw a gaping hole in one of the turrets of the palace with smoke coming out of it.

Miles flew towards the hole to find that the room had been turned upside-down. The guards in the room lay unconscious and others were moaning in pain. The room had a vast number of priceless treasures but they were left untouched by the intruders who invaded the room. Up in front of him, he could see a silhouetted figure stealing a large gem from its pedestal.

"Hey, stop what you're doing!" Miles yelled at the intruder.

The intruder turns to the source of the voice and it had red glowing eyes.

"If it isn't my _self-righteous_ alter ego," the figure spoke in a monotonic voice.

It walks out and it looked just like Miles. It was in fact a robot built to look like him and in his hand was the jewel that it had taken.

"I thought I'd disabled you!" Miles replied in shock.

"That was just a minor setback and I'll be more than happy at evening the score with you. Dr. Robotnik would be more than happy when he gets this after I complete my mission, but first; let's finish what we had started," he said as he waved the large gem in front of him.

Miles takes a defensive stance as the robot started to make its approach, but then Miles was shocked from behind causing him to yell in pain. He collapsed to the ground as if his whole body was paralyzed. Ace turned to the attacker and charged at it. However, he was backhanded and was sent into a nearby pillar. The force of the hit had left an imprint of the Chao and he fell to the ground as unconsciousness set in.

The attacker was a robotic hedgehog and it too had a large gem in his hand.

"Let's go, your mission is complete," it also spoke in a monotonic tone.

"You shouldn't have done that. I have a score to settle with this fox," robotic fox replied in anger.

"I have a score to settle too, but now is not the time. We must return to base so that the next phase of the plan can begin."

"_HALT_!" a voice called from the other side of the room.

The two robots turned to the source to find that more reinforcements had arrived and they made a hasty exist through the hole in the wall with their jetpacks. Several of the reinforcements tried to chase after the robots but to no avail. Others went to tend to those that were hurt while one of them, obviously the leader, went towards where Miles and Ace laid.

"Miles, are you okay?" he asked as he bent over.

It was a fox with a patch over his left eye and he was dressed in an official looking uniform.

"I fine, Dad," Miles replied with a groan as he rubbed his lower back as he got up onto his knees. Ace had also recovered as he tried to fly towards Miles, but it proved futile as he flew dazed and landed near Miles. He gave up and laid his head propped up against Miles.

"Commander," a solider, a bloodhound, called out towards his leader, "we've gotten perplexing reports at who did this. The wounded say it was a metallic beast of some sort that attacked them. They also say it made that hole in the wall, and…" that's when he noticed Miles in the room. "How'd you get in here kid?" he asked sternly as he made an attempt to grab Miles.

"I will not have you manhandling my son while he's in this condition," Miles' father firmly replied as he pushed the bloodhound back as he stood up.

"I thought your son was only five?"

"No," Miles' father said shaking his head and rubbing his un-patched eye, "this is my eldest son and he just recently came back to the family after being missing for five years."

"Sorry Commander," he said at attention and with a salute before leaving.

"Did you see who did attacked this place?" Miles' father turns his attention back to his son to see that he was now on his feet and with his Chao in his arms.

"It was that same doppelganger that attacked me at the beach."

"I thought you destroyed that thing, or at least rusted it."

"Apparently that didn't work and that robot took…" all Miles could do was point to the pedestal where the large gem last stood. "And I bring grim news from Queen Aleena," he continued as the color drained from his father's face.

**Six hours later on the other side of the planet.**

Angel Island, an entire continent that was once suspended in the sky, is now permanently back on the ground where it once originally stood. An ancient civilization of echidnas once inhabited the area long ago, but until recently they had returned after an anomaly happened. The area that was called Angel Island had its fair share of events that shaped its history.

As the story of how Angel Island came to be is that a young echidna girl named Tikal befriended an ancient aquatic guardian named Chaos. Chaos had been the guardian of the Chao; which had been said to be his children in physical form. However the peace that Chaos once had would be shattered when the rest of Tikal's tribe found out what about what the alter had that Chaos resided in. The center of the alter held a large green emerald of legend and around the alter on pillars were seven gems of different colors that were also of legend. The legend of these emeralds goes as follows:

_The Controllers are the Seven Chaos,_

_Chaos is Power; Power enriched by the Heart._

_The Controller is the One that unifies the Chaos._

This legend did come true after Tikal's tribe attacked the alter. Tikal tried to protect the alter and the Chao that lived there but it proved futile. The warrior echidnas made their way past Tikal and in the process hurting her. They also hurt the Chao that she tried to protect and this angered Chaos as more and more of his children were hurt. Chaos appeared in front of the large green emerald just as the warriors made their way to the top of the alter. Chaos used the seven emeralds to turn into a ferocious beast and it devastated the tribe's village. Tikal came to and she understood what the legend had said. She called on the power of the large gem, which would later be called the Master Emerald, to seal Chaos away, but, in doing so, she also sealed herself away into the Emerald.

The echidnas did recover, but the price was staggering. They scattered the seven emeralds, which was now called the Chaos Emeralds, across the land they inhabited and they swore not to allow them to fall into another's hands. They then appointed _only_ the bravest and strongest of their tribe to guard the Master Emerald until the next guardian can take over. The section of land held the alter was lifted into the sky so that prying hands won't get the Master Emerald and re-release the Chaos they had caused.

Centuries had passed and the island had its peace and was uninhabited; safe for the guardian of the island. However, the island's peace would be shattered when a large airship crash landed on the island. The current guardian of the island was a rugged and soon to be _very_ gullible echidna named Knuckles.

Knuckles would meet someone who would soon be the most feared scientist of the world Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Knuckles thought that Robotnik was just somebody who lost control of his airship and was a good guy. Robotnik would tell Knuckles what happened but that was just a lie to cover his tracks. He also told Knuckles that his enemies, Sonic and Tails, were the ones that destroyed his airship and that they were after the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles, being the guardian, offered Robotnik sanctuary after telling him that Sonic and Tails would soon be after the Master Emerald too. Knuckles tried and tried to stop to stop Sonic and Tails from getting any deeper on the island. He did succeed in slowing them down, but he failed to stop them from reaching the place where the Master Emerald had laid for centuries. Sonic and Knuckles fought but that proved difficult for Knuckles due to Sonic's incredible speed. Knuckles had been incredibly strong, as all echidnas are, and he was able to keep Sonic on his toes.

However, this fight ended when Robotnik showed up and took the Master Emerald. Robotnik started to taunt Knuckles about his pride and gullibility over believing anything. Knuckles temporarily set his differences aside and teamed up with Sonic and Tails until the Master Emerald was recovered. Sonic did recover the Master Emerald and Angel Island was safe, but that would not last for very long. Not long after the Master Emerald was returned, a mysterious island appeared out of the sea and Knuckles went to investigate. He did meet some new friends but that is another story to tell another time.

Robotnik came back to Angel Island, but not to take the Master Emerald. He came back to re-release Chaos back into the world. He destroyed the Master Emerald causing the island to fall back into the ocean and Chaos escaped back into the world as an ally to Robotnik. Knuckles did recover all of the shards of the Master Emerald, but he also got glimpses of the past of his people. However he also brought back six of the seven Chaos Emeralds with him after tangling with Chaos on Robotnik's Egg Carrier, but before he could leave to talk to Sonic about his island falling back into the sea. Robotnik showed up, apparently unconscious, and he tried to warn Knuckles what happened, but Knuckles was attacked by Chaos and the Emeralds went missing. Knuckles arrived in the nearby metropolis of Station Square to find that the vicinity had been devastated by a tsunami. Chaos, in his perfect form, had been the reason the city was destroyed and it took Sonic and the seven Chaos Emeralds to stop him. The Master Emerald was safe once again but it would be stolen once again.

It was stolen by a treasure hunter known as Rouge the Bat. Robotnik un-expectantly showed up while Knuckles and Rouge were tied in a tongue war. He had to shatter the Master Emerald in order to keep it safe from Robotnik. This didn't go too well for Rouge but Knuckles kept his cool. Knuckles did recover the shards of the Master Emerald but Rouge was also after them. Knuckles and Rouge would meet up again in outer space still arguing over who owned the Master Emerald. They did have a fistfight but Knuckles in the end had to save Rouge from certain death. Rouge gave the pieces she had back to Knuckles and acted offended by Knuckles' actions earlier. Knuckles left with his prize, but it would soon be needed again in the very near future.

A space colony that circled the planet was on a collision course to destroy the planet after it had all seven Chaos Emeralds. He had to use the Master Emerald to stop the power of the Chaos Emeralds; it worked, but it didn't stop the space colony from its collision course. It took the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds and both Sonic and Shadow, a hedgehog with a mysterious past connected to the space colony, to stop the space colony and a giant lizard-like creature in order to save the planet from disaster.

The Master Emerald was safe once again, but it would soon be under seize again. The story behind what happened is still a mystery and it is only Knuckles who knows what happened and he's not telling. Apparently it was the Master Emerald that caused a vast metropolis to appear out of nowhere that was filled with echidnas. Knuckles was soon reunited with his kind, but it took him a while to adjust. The city of Echidnaopolis became the center of where the seven kingdoms would meet to discuss international diplomatic issues.

In a vast marble structure in the center of the metropolis stood a multi-turret structure that look like time itself stood still. It had waterfalls flowing through it and vines growing where the water fell. On one of the narrow platforms near one of the waterfalls sat Miles and his Chao, Ace as they both lazing and listening to the sound of the waterfall. The sound of the waterfall was relaxing and very serene for the two.

He then heard chattering near him and two people stepped out on the balcony near him. He knew the two automatically. One was a blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog and the other was another friend of his named Sally, a squirrel-chipmunk hybrid. Their chatter was about to be interrupted by a flying water filled projectile coming towards him. The projectile landed on Sonic's head and a laugh was heard on another balcony near them.

"I got you good!" it was a young fox kit and he was very overdressed as he continued to laugh.

Sonic was sputtering as he spitted up water and he wasn't laughing nor was Sally.

"That wasn't very funny and you know that," Miles spoke apparently wide awake due to the fact that his peace was interrupted by an immature prankster.

"_Who_ asked you?" the kit asked clearly being offended by the statement. "Now why would a servant like you have a Chao and be lazing around? Hand over that Chao and get me something to drink, servant!"

Miles just took a deep breath shaking his head as he stroked Ace to calm him down as he stood up.

"I'm no servant here," he calmly replied as he could. "I wouldn't hand my Chao over to someone who likes to play immature shenanigans on anyone. Also to add," as the young kit's face became redder by the minute, "a young gentleman shouldn't act like that and you can't always get what you want," Miles finished with a smile and by the look on the kit's face; he was about to explode.

"You're just a freak of nature, Freak!"

"A freak?" Miles asked calmly as he mentally chuckled.

"Yeah, freaks like you should be run out of town and strung up high and strangled," the young kit ended with his own smile on his face and it was a spiteful one.

"I guess a freak like me has no life here," Miles sadly replied as he turned with one foot balancing on the ledge he was on as he faced the wall with a arm over his forehead. He turned to the two spectators on the other balcony and gave a wink with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I know that look anywhere's. He's definitely up to something," Sally whispered to Sonic.

"I agree with you on that one and I know he doesn't take being insulted lightly," Sonic replied also in a whisper.

Miles falls backwards off of the edge and plunged headfirst into the shallow lake below leaving Ace behind. The young kit was cackling at his victory but he ended up getting a sharp poke in the back of his head. He turned to face a stern looking older vixen. It was his sister and she bore a look that plainly said 'you're in so much trouble young Mister.'

"What did you make him do?" she asked sternly and he failed to answer her question. "That lake is only two feet deep and a fall like that into it would be enough to break someone's neck."

"He had it coming to him. He insulted me and said that I wasn't a gentleman. I only wanted to play with his Chao but he said no. I want a Chao!"

"If you started to act like a gentleman more, then you might get one. He probably had a good reason to say that you weren't a gentleman," she pointed to where Sonic and Sally stood. "You threw a water balloon at them did you?" he just nodded. "If you also started to take up more responsibility, then you might get a Chao instead of allowing the servants to take it over from you."  
"That's _why_ we have servants!" he whined.

"A Chao needs to be taken care of by the one who hatches it and _not_ by somebody else unless you are going to be away for a while."

"But-"

"No buts."

"It's no fair that you get more fun than me!"

"I may be the crowned princess, but I have more responsibilities than you and they are _no_ fun."

"How come you get a Chao and I don't!"

"I haven't gotten one yet but our parents are talking about getting one for me. You on the other hand failed to take care of your goldfish and you killed it the next day."

"It's not _my_ fault, and besides he was no fun!"

"Would you two mind keeping it down since I'm trying to sleep over here," a voice interrupted them.

They turned to the source of the voice to see a fox flying; yes flying up the waterfall as the laid there as if he was laying on an invisible cloud. The young kit did a quick double take towards the ground and to where the fox was hovering. He was sure that it was the same fox that jumped off from the edge. The hovering fox turns towards them and he switched his position to where he was hanging upside down as if he was a bat. He slowly approaches the young kit with a stern look on his face. The kit starts to back off as he began to look frightened as if he had seen a ghost.

"?Qué pasa?"

"How'd you do that?" the kit asked after he had a chance to regain his voice after a few moments.

"It's just one of the many things that I can do with my tails, and it does come in handy. For now I must leave to be off somewhere else. Ace!" Ace joined him at his side and they both took off in a wide arc over the marble structure and towards the other side of the complex.

They both landed in a gorgeous courtyard with a fountain in the center. It had a beautiful marble statue of an echidna and it looked like if it was a goddess of the ancient echidna civilization that had lived here since the beginning of civilization. Crystal clear water flowed out of the urn that she carried above her head. She wore a long flowing dress that seem to be fluttering in the wind. There were also hedges of native flora that completely covered the courtyard and the scents of the flora would overwhelm anyone.

Miles lazed, with Ace by his side, underneath a nearby tree and his mind began to wonder on what had happened earlier before his nap was interrupted. He had caught Sonic and Sally talking as he walked past and for the first time in this life he had caught Sonic stammer with his speech. Sonic hadn't had trouble with his speech before, none that Mile knew of, and he couldn't put two words together without stammering them. Miles could only guess that Sonic was struck by Cupid's arrow when they first formally met.

Miles also tried to pump information out of Knuckles for the reason the Angel Island was back on the ground, but this only proved to be futile. Miles could also tell that Sonic was not the only one trying to get Sally's attention. Manic was also trying to get her attention, but Sonic would ruin the scene when he tried to showoff. It was not until Sonic was showing off his sensitive side, like that he has one that he _really_ shows, that he had Sally's attention. Miles had found his peace; for now.

An enormous explosion was heard from the structure that was nearby them and the shockwave from it could be felt from miles around. Miles flew towards the sound of the explosion with Ace following close behind. They were both unsure what awaits them.

The room where the explosion had occurred looked like if a hurricane had hit it. Furniture was in disarray and several guards were in the room apparently unconscious due to the shockwave from the blast. Members of the seven kingdoms, plus some of the elders that represented the echidnas, were held in a orbital prison that was suspended in the air with a large, rounded figure evilly cackling. The figure was knocked from behind by someone that knocked him forward a few steps. A robotic tentacle came from the figure to grab the perpetrator of the attack around the neck.

It was a red echidna with dreadlocks and oversized knuckles with a pair of twin barbs protruding out of his gloved hands. Before the large figure could speak, somebody hit him from behind and another tentacle came out to grab that perpetrator. This time it was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes.

"So Sonic and Knuckles, here is where you meet your demise," the voice sounded familiar despise the robotic tone.

"Eggman?" the hedgehog named Sonic chocked.

"It is I Sonic and--" his voice trailed off when a pair tentacles shot out and towards the ceiling. They brought down an orange twin-tailed fox and a fox-like Chao. "Now that I have you three in my clutches; I can now end your lives and finally proclaim myself as the absolute scientific genius in the world. By the way you walking pincushion it's Dr. Robotnik to you!"

"You're all bark and no bite," Sonic sarcastically remarked.

"You'll soon be eating your own words hedgehog now that I have the seven Kingdom Emeralds. I can easily ender your lives know and you know what?" he waited for a while in silence. "I think I will starting with this runt of a pet."

He takes the Chao and slaps him to the ground hard with his tentacle knocking it unconscious before he threw it toward a pile of furniture. The pile of furniture soon fell on the Chao when the pile became unstable. Robotnik turned his attention back towards his capturers but only got a fist into the gut by Knuckles. He screamed in pain as he dropped his captures and the spot where Knuckles had hit him started to give off electrical charges. Out came seven large gray emeralds before a large shockwave came from Robotnik knocking the three against a wall with the emeralds following them.

Robotnik groaned in pain as he recovered, "No matter what you three do; I'll bring you to your demise. And since I have control of the Kingdom Emeralds; I can end your lives right here. You can't even dent my armor now and it took me endless hours to repair the damage that you have caused me, fox boy."

As Robotnik approached them, the Emeralds came to life and their original colors were restored. The Emeralds started to revolve around our fallen heroes and they were lifted into the air. Electrical charges started to zap them at a slow and steady pace before the speed accelerated to a phenomenal speed. A blinding light was seen from them and the three stood no more.

In their places stood three different figures. A hedgehog with red eyes and his fur sparked with the colors of the seven Kingdom Emeralds. A bright pink echidna stood next to him with eyes as bright as the purest violet emerald. The last was a young twin-tailed fox whose eyes were a deep ocean blue. His golden fur seemed to glisten in the sun and four golden Flickies orbited around him.

"So the legend has come true," an elder echidna spoke in awe at the scene and the rest just turned to him hoping for an explanation.

So it looks like another brawl with mystical emeralds into the mix. The most feared scientist in the world, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, has gathered the mystical Kingdom Emeralds and is using them for his own needs. However, it looks like he didn't plan on having interference with his plans. What is this legend this elder speaks of? Is it some kind of prophecy made centuries ago when the Kingdom Emeralds where first forged or is does it have to do with the insuring battle that is about to begin? Only time will tell.

* * *

**Preview:** __

Three heroes plus an evil genius plus seven mystical emeralds plus three Benedict Arnolds to an evil genius equals one chaotic battle.


	22. The Valiant 3 vs the Treacherous Trio

**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been very busy with my studies and with my other fanfic that I've been updating. Before I decided to split this chapter into two, but I decided against it since it's been almost two months since my last updated and decided to make it one big chapter instead._

* * *

Chapter Twenty

_The Valiant Three vs. the Treacherous Trio_

"A legend that has been passed down for centuries since before the forging of the Kingdom Emeralds that tells of three heroes who battled a great Evil with their great powers.

_The Legend of the Chaos Three_

_A great Evil had arisen from the bellows of the earth as he escaped from its prison that the Gods had put him there. He wanted revenge on the world for all the pain that he had felt and he took it on the civilizations who still worshipped those Gods who had imprisoned him. He imprisoned many, many resisted, and many were executed for their treachery. However, three heroes had arisen to put a stop to this vile Evil._

_A hedgehog whose speed surpasses that of a tsunami, an echidna whose strength can overturn mountains, and an young kitsune whose power surpasses that of his elders in the powers of the elemental forces on the planet. The three battled the Evil's subordinates as they gathered the mystical Chaos Emeralds of the Seven Civilizations since the Evil didn't believe that some puny gems could defeat him. One by one the seven gems came under the control of the heroes willingly and the Evil started to feel threatened and decided to steal the last gem. However, the last gem was held in the young kitsune's tribe and they put one heck of a fight in order to keep their gem safe. The Evil caused the entire kitsune tribe to become extinct and He gathered the gem just as the three heroes came up to the village. The young kitsune felt angered and launched multiple assaults on the Evil of the spells that he knew, but to no effect. He felt weakened as he launched attack after attack. The kitsune had one last attack that could defeat this Evil, but at the same time it could kill him. He cast an attack that caused enormous flaming rocks to rain from the heavens and it devastated the Evil causing him to relinquish the gem._

_The three called upon the Seven Gems to give them the powers of the Gods and their wish was granted. Their power was immense and has never been down before until this great battle. Good and Evil battled it out on the earth, in the clouds, and even under the sea. Both sides caused chaos wherever they fought; mountains were overturn and new lakes were established from the fight. The battle progressed as both sides took heavy casualties, but the battle was near an end. The three heroes were able to find a weakness and exploit it to defeat this Evil. However this weakness in the Evil could cause the heroes their lives. They exploited the weakness anyways and sacrificed themselves in order to seal the great Evil in another realm._

This is the legend of the of the Chaos Three; named for the fact that they were the first known beings to use the true powers of the Chaos Emeralds," the elder echidna said as he concluded his tale with a sigh.

"Are you _telling_ me that those three that were in this room are the descendents of the Chaos Three?" the pink hedgehog practically yelled causing others to clamp their ears since the dome prison they were in amplified her voice as she pointed to the room.

The room that they were in looked like if it had been turned upside-down. Furniture had been upturned and large indentations could be seen on the ground and wall as if two super powered beings had caused the damage with a single punch.

"I didn't say that they were descendents of them, but they do fit the criteria and their true powers have been awakened when they used the powers of the seven Kingdom Emeralds," the elder echidna replied.

"But that doesn't explain why the Kingdom Emeralds reacted to them," the green hedgehog with the wild hair said.

"That story has been lost for centuries and it is best that we not learn what was the aftermath of the great battle except that the world recovered with the only lost of one of its living beings," the elder echidna replied as he rubbed both of his eyes before looking up to the heavens.

High above in the clouds a chaotic battle was under way. Three of those beings resembled the three heroes from the story that has been told and an egg-shaped man with a thick mustache dressed in thick armor that looked like if had seen better days. A hedgehog with red eyes whose quills sparkled the colors of the seven Kingdom Emeralds, a bright pink echidna with oversized knuckles and with the eyes of the purest violet, and a young kitsune with deep ocean blue eyes whose golden fur glistened in the sun as four golden Flickies orbited around him all few above the clouds as they faced this man.

"You three are going to _pay_ for that!" the man spatted.

The hedgehog just snorted at the comment, "Can't your defeats get through that thick, skinny head of yours, Eggman!" the insult made the man fume. "You can't win."

"Cut the melodramatics, Sonic! I shall destroy you even if it kills me and _the name is DR. IVO ROBOTNIK_!"

"That can be arranged," the hedgehog known as Sonic sarcastically remarked. "Ready Knuckles? Tails?" he asked his comrades.

"Ready, Sonic!" they both replied.

Sonic took off like a shot and kicked Robotnik in the face with enough force that it could cleave off his head. Knuckles, the echidna, followed with a two-punch combo to the abdomen and an uppercut to the face. Tails, the kitsune, used his arsenal of Flickies to attack Robotnik as his friends continued their assault. Robotnik sent out a shockwave that allowed him to have some distance from his foes as they regrouped. However three robots appeared beside Robotnik and they looked extremely like his foes.

"Now, the _real_ fun begins!" Robotnik sneered as three tentacles came out and connected to the robots.

Energy started to course through their circuits and they started to flicker a golden color as Robotnik let out a vile laugh. His foes kept back not liking the situation.

"This is not good," Knuckles said.

"Yeah," Sonic replied before he tried to crack a joke, "how much you wanna that they're going to pull a Benedict Arnold on him?"

"Cut the wisecracks, Sonic! We each take on our counterparts since they _may_ want a rematch for all of the pain that we bestowed on them," Tails said in a scolding tone towards Sonic as they both nodded in agreement.

"Now," Robotnik stated just as the process was finished and getting the trio's attention, "that the process is almost complete. We shall see who," however his speech was cut off by a sudden jolt of electricity that caused him to go into convulsions. The surge of energy coming from Robotnik started to surge at an incredible speed that it was causing him have a heart attack. The process was complete as his body went limp although he was still conscious as the mechanical hedgehog caught him as the tentacles retracted from their hosts. "Why you!" was all he could manage with his weak voice.

"You _thought_ that I would remain loyal to you?" the hedgehog spoke in a monotonic voice. "I was only biding my time until I could betray you and corroborate with my other cohorts to overthrow you when the time is right. So this is the end, Doctor!" his voice became more menacing as he raised one of his blasters and fired once in the Doctor's face burning off his mustache before releasing his grasp. Robotnik's body fell towards the earth and it transformed into a jet and took off towards the horizon.

"Typical," the metallic hedgehog muttered under his breath as he watched his creator flee towards the horizon.

"He must have installed a fail-safe program incase he was defeated," Tails whispered to his allies and they nodded to acknowledge his statement.

"Now Sonic," the robotic hedgehog stated as he turned towards his organic counterpart cracking his knuckles and moving his head to get the kinks out of his neck, "let's finish what we started since we first met on Little Planet."

"I didn't think that we would be going at each other again like this, Mecha, and so soon?" Sonic replied as he stretched his arms, neck, and legs.

"Let's," Mecha Sonic stated as they both took off like a bullet towards the heavens leaving a simultaneous sonic boom in their wake.

"I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time!" the mechanical echidna snarled as he cracked his oversized knuckles.

"Whenever you're ready, Robo," he added the last part under his breath but this didn't go unnoticed by the robot.

"The name is now Mecha Knuckles and I'm looking forward to breaking those oversized knuckles of yours."

"Whatever," Knuckles breathed as he shook his head with his hands in the air before he charged at the robot causing a devastating crash as they both pummeled back towards the earth fighting on the way down.

"Now it's just _you_ and _me_," the robotic Tails spoke with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't believe that Eggman would upgrade you from looking like a 'doll' to looking like you are today," Tails replied trying to hold back his laughter.

"You are going to _pay_ for defeating more times than your life is worth."

Mecha Tails charged at his double only to be blocked by a pair of Flickies and receiving a punch to the gut and an elbow to the base of his neck by his organic counterpart. Tails followed his doppelganger back towards the ground as they continued to fight each other. Blow by blow, block by block they fought continuously as they fell parallel to a waterfall and they continued to fall into the abyss that awaited them.

Meanwhile in another area inside a volcano that is known as Lava Reef. Named for the fact that the volcano has reefs of lava that is fairly active but no eruptions have happened for centuries. The ancient echidnas of old had once used the area for mining but it was limited due to the sulfuric gases that were being emitted by the lava that inhabited the area for centuries. Today the area is closed off to everyone except for researchers, but now Lava Reef is the site of a battle between two echidnas of opposite origins.

Knuckles took a stalagmite sticking out of the lava and launched it at his robotic counterpart. Mecha Knuckles just punched it shattering it into pieces before punching the lava causing a large surge of lava to be launched at his organic counterpart. However, Knuckles just flew over the wave and charged towards Mecha Knuckles. They both made contact with each other causing a shockwave that knocked down stalactites off of their foundations and the trembling in the cavern started to trigger an eruption in the making. Knuckles punched his double in the face and flew off towards the ceiling of the cavern. He then started to spin like corkscrew as he drilled through the ceiling towards the surface. Knuckles made it towards the top of the cavern and landed in a forested area before being joined by his robotic double not long after. Their fight continued after a rare pause in the battle.

Meanwhile, yet another battle is underway but it is not on this planet. It takes place in the emptiness of space and it is said to be the 'next frontier.' Two hedgehogs are in a bout that is as old as history. Sonic and Mecha Sonic have been at each others' throats since their first meeting on Little Planet. Mecha had kidnapped a young hedgehog child named Amy Rose and took her hostage as he played on Sonic's heroic nature. They did meet again but in a race in which the winner gets Amy Rose and the looser is destroyed. Sonic did win even though Robotnik had cheated during the race. The only other times that the two met was when they were on Angel Island, but that is where Knuckles was the one who defeated Mecha Sonic after Sonic had severely damaged Mecha in a previous battle. Mecha Sonic felt defeat against his enemy and his allies when he tried to take over the world while he impersonated his master. The two did meet a few times prior but only to have Sonic prevail over Mecha.

Their battle now was in the emptiness of space and in a belt of asteroids that increased the risks of the battle. Mecha had been launching asteroids at his organic counterpart but he just countered with his signature move, the Sonic Spin. Sonic was able to get close enough to Mecha through the asteroids being thrown at him, the ones floating aimlessly through space, and through Mecha's constant blaster barrage. Sonic made contact with Mecha with both of his feet and their battle continued in close proximity to each other as their battle pushed them farther away from home and into treacherous waters.

Meanwhile back home and in the depths of the earth, a battle between two opposite foxes continues. Their fight had taken them into Hydrocity, the plumbing system for the city of Echidnaopolis, and during their fight they had destroyed several pipes that fed the city above. Hydrocity got its name for the fact that the maze of plumbing looked like a miniature city. Mecha Tails had thrown several pipes at Tails but he was able to evade the attacks and get close enough to Mecha to lay on a few hits of his own. They broke off their fight and Mecha launched several waves of blaster fire on his opponent that caused Tails to continuously evade the waves of blasters. Tails became cornered against a wall while he was evading the wave of attacks. He knew that he would be a sitting fox (or is it sitting duck) if he went underwater, but he could use the refraction of the water to his advantage. However, Mecha most likely knew how to compensate for the refracting image of his opponent and be able to hit Tails successfully.

"_Use the water_," a voice spoke in Tails' head taking him by surprise.

"Who said that?" Tails thought.

"_Use the water. We'll protect you until then_."

His Flicky guardians produced a shield that covered him and the only thing Tails could do was to obey the voice. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the water. He privately thought that he was doing something _completely_ stupid. As he concentrated what the voice had told him, Mecha had taken the opportunity to bash on his shield in an attempt to breach his only defense. He started to heard a bubbling sound coming from the surface of the water before he heard a huge torrent that knocked Mecha into the air. Tails opened his eyes in shock as he saw the torrent take Mecha into the air before smashing him onto the surface of the water.

Mecha came out of the water enraged as he let out a snarl that could make anyone tremble with fear. Mecha then charged at Tails, and Tails, without thinking, moved his hands in a complex motion causing water to rise up out of the water. He then started to hurl orbs of water at Mecha that halted his approach. Tails then fired a column of water at Mecha and tried something complex; he tried to freeze Mecha in a prison of ice. It worked but Mecha freed himself and he was even more enraged than before.

Mecha charged at Tails and Tails produced another shield to protect him. He was knocked into the wall as Mecha tackled him and they when through several walls knocking out several more pipes in the process. More pipes started to break during their battle and the chamber they were in started to fill with water. Tails again called on his power to summon the water and created another torrent that sent them both sky-high and out of Hydrocity to another location.

Meanwhile as our two foxes are battling it out in Hydrocity, our two echidnas are currently battling it out in a forest of mushrooms called Mushroom Hill. Mushroom Hill got its name for the hill of mushrooms that inhabit the area, but these aren't normal mushrooms. These mushrooms grow to a gargantuan size. No one should _ever_ travel there if they suffer from hay fever because these types of mushrooms don't produce spores, like normal mushrooms, but they produce pollen like all flowers do.

The peaceful environment of Mushroom Hill has been shattered to what looked liked a battlefield. Mecha Knuckles had been using the mushrooms as weapons while Knuckles chose not to since he cares more for the environment of his home than Mecha does. Knuckles had led Mecha towards the outskirts of Mushroom Hill so they were away from the mushrooms. Knuckles then charged at Mecha and started a close quarter combat. Knuckles had been a highly skilled in martial arts since he had a lot of time on his hands when he had been guarding the Master Emerald, a larger emerald that once held up his home but now it lost its power to do so. The sound of crushing metal and the smacking of flesh could be hear for miles around as their fight intensified. They continued to fight in close quarters until Mecha found an opening and he punched Knuckles in the face. That gave him enough time to attack Knuckles with his blaster that sent him sky-high and towards another section of the land. Mecha soon followed after Knuckles as he searched for his prey preparing to deliver the fatal blow.

Meanwhile, and yet, another battle is in progress. Deep in the outer rims of the system a battle between two hedgehogs was still in progress. They both came in close proximity to giant gas planets. One had a gargantuan gravitation field, another had rings of frozen rocks orbiting it, and even one that had an inverted axis. They were currently on the edge of the system and getting closer to the origin of comets that came by their home planet. Mecha had been launching waves of laser blast while Sonic had been evading this attacks and continued to put on the pressure on his double. Mecha spotted something coming towards them and let out an evil cackle before he landed a right hook at Sonic's temple when he go too close. Sonic recovered and saw Mecha going towards a comet on a course to orbit their sun.

"What is he--" Sonic thought before he caught on what Mecha was about to do. "No!"

Sonic knew what Mecha was going do. He was going to use Chaos Control, a process that needed a Chaos Emerald in order to work that allows the user to travel through time and space, to send the comet on a collision course to destroy his home. The only way Sonic could do was to use Chaos Control and send both him and Mecha back home to finish their fight.

"You have lost Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mecha triumphantly shouted as he got into position but he was hit from behind by Sonic. "What the?"

"CHOAS CONTROL!" Sonic shouted as Mecha cried 'NO!' and they were warped to a location picked by Sonic and away from Mecha's plan to destroy the world with a comet.

Back home in the high peaks of the Ice Cap Mountains, the fight between two foxes continues. The Ice Cap Mountains got its name since its peaks are capped with ice year-round and a favorite spot for skiing by tourists to the area. Their fight had led them into avalanche infested slopes and to add to their troubles; a massive blizzard had blanketed the area. The blinding snow storm dropped visibility to near zero and Tails could only rely on his enhanced senses to find out where his doppelganger was hiding. However that proved impossible. His ears couldn't pick up any sound except for the howling wind and his enhanced visibility wasn't as good as it should be given the correct conditions. It was pretty much hit and run on Mecha's part however this didn't go unnoticed by Tails. He used his new found abilities to freeze Mecha on one of his attacks. Mecha broke free but was met by enormous daggers of ice that attacked him and he produced a small shield to protect him. However, he was soon met by a cyclone that engulfed him and was able to take out his jets packs in the process. Mecha became enraged and used a flamethrower to incinerate Tails, but this only caused an avalanche that sent them down the slopes and to a location unknown as they became buried under layers of snow.

Meanwhile deep underground another battle is still underway. Our two echidnas had stumbled upon the former home of the Master Emerald, the Hidden Palace. It is still unknown why this sanctuary was called Hidden Palace and it's only the guardians of the Master Emerald that know why it is called that. Mecha now was starting to show his battle scars since a quarter of his body had pieces of exposed circuitry. He took a piece of a pillar and threw it at Knuckles, but that only enraged Knuckles when he saw where it had landed. It had landed on the pedestals where the Master Emerald and the fabled Super Emeralds once stood destroying parts of the pedestals in the process.

"You come to my home for evil intentions, you destroyed several parts of my home, and you DAMAGED A SACRED RELIC!" an enraged Knuckles shouted as he let out a battle cry as he charged towards Mecha.

Knuckles let loose his anger on Mecha as he landed punch after punch and kick after kick on his opponent as he increased the damage on him. Knuckles let out a powerful right cross that disabled Mecha before he started to make weird sounds. His gears started to struggle to move, various frequencies of sounds were heard, and he started to make unintelligible speeches as his AI started to crash. Knuckles held his pose after the punch for several seconds as he breathed heavily. He turned back to his original color of red fur and violet eyes before he collapsed succumbing to fatigue and unconsciousness.

Meanwhile as Knuckles' battle concluded, the battle of two hedgehogs continues. Their battle had led them to Marble Garden, an area that has steep hills, spike traps, spiked ball-and-chain traps, and some statues that fired arrows at any mobile object that gets too close to them. The marble structures in the area had became part of the battlefield between the two and several of them collapsed when the support structures collapsed. Both parties showed their battle scars and neither side showed any letting up. Their fight had now became much more vicious as Mecha Sonic started to use pillars from the area as battering rams and weapons against Sonic. After Sonic relieved Mecha of his weapon, he started a close quarter attack as they punched and blocked one another until they both landed on punch on one another on the side of the face sending them back about a mile. They both then charged at each other and they collided with such force that the shockwave from the attack could be heard from miles around. They then were sent in opposite directions. Sonic had landed in Sandopolis, a desert area with quicksand and pyramids, as he left a rift in the sand before he came to rest at an oasis before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Meanwhile as the battle between Sonic and Mecha Sonic concludes, the battle between Tails and Mecha Tails continues. Their fight had taken them towards Sky Sanctuary, the crumbling aerial ruins of old, where their fight now became much more vicious. Mecha Tails showed severe battle scars from Tails' repeated attacks with the elements. Tails found out he could control the elements in this form. He used water, ice, wind at first before he added fire, lightning, and earth to his list before their fight had taken them into Sky Sanctuary. Tails gave Mecha a beating with the elements and with his fists but Mecha just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked after hitting Mecha in the temple.

"I was only biding my time so my programming can find a way to neutralize your attacks. In other words," Mecha continued when he took Tails' silence that he didn't understand, "your feeble element attacks wrong effect me any longer. Even though you gave me a hard time."

Tails didn't answer as he charged at Mecha, but Mecha just punched Tails in the gut before taking him by the collar. He started to punch Tails senseless as he added his own attacks of electricity and laser blast. Tails' Flicky guardians tried to help him but that proved futile since Mecha had produced a powerful shield around him. He closed his eyes as he began to concentrate on a way to defeat him and his mind blanked out as his actions became automatic. He opened his eyes and they showed that he had fire in his eyes. This seemed to have taken Mecha by surprised as Tails grabbed onto his arm ripping it out of his robotic socket before he shoved it back into Mecha's free hand. Tails backed off and orbed flaming rocks appeared and started to attack Mecha from all sides. They repeatedly attacked him until they were no smaller than an atom before Tails hammer fisted Mecha towards the ground and into a volcano below them. Tails floated in place before he lost consciousness and plummeted back towards the ground. His Flicky guardians saw this and caught him. They all carried him safely back towards the ground setting him under a tree in a lush forest not too far from a lake. With their job done, they then flew towards the sun and vanished without a trace.

"How do you think they could have survived such an attack when our sources told us that anyone could have died from those attacks," a monarch asked after they had found Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles from their resting places and placed them in the hospital.

"The powers of the Emeralds enhance the abilities of the user and there are two sides to everything. The three used the positive side of the Emeralds while their opposites used the negative side," an elder echidna spoke as the nurses checked their patients vital signs.

"That doesn't answer the question."

The elder gave a sigh before answering, "The powers of the Emeralds enable the user to become, in a sense, invincible to physical blows, but fatigue is still an issue and they can still feel pain. They can survive attacks that can kill any mortal. The only ways to turn back to normal is willingly or by other means."

"Such as two of them charging at each other at astronomical speeds?" another monarch asked.

"Precisely," the elder replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"How long do you think they will be out?" an uniformed fox with a patch over his left eye asked.

"A few hours to a day or two, but don't worry since they will all be fine. The Kingdom Emeralds have all been recovered and it is best that we don't let this news, how you say, leak out to the public," everyone in the room nodded as they left the room so the three could rest in peace.

A massive attempt at world domination has been adverted again by Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. What happened to Robotnik after Mecha made another attempt to betray him? Will Robotnik deactivate Mecha and his cohorts permanently or will he leave them where they lay? Our heroes just had a long fight and they could do well with a rest from these current events. Knuckles has his home and his job as guardian of the Master Emerald, as tradition dictates, Sonic has his family and his title, and Tails has his family and friends back home and let's just hope that they will have a long peace. Also let's hope that Robotnik doesn't do anything until he can get his head on straight and his wounds healed before he tries putting his ambitious plans into action.

**Preview:**

_This is Tails! It has been a month since our little skirmish with our doppelgangers and the annual Fall Ball is held at the palace. The Fall Ball is held every year to celebrate the coming of the harvest and the start of school, in which I'm looking forward to this year. However, Amy decides to get Sonic all to herself and I must stop her from making a scene. To make things worse, Nack decides to crash the party and I meet a rival when school starts. I just hope this life will be normal without an evil genius or a hardened criminal to ruin the atmosphere._


	23. Thief, Girl‘s Heartbreak, and Egghead

**Author's Notes:**_ Profiles have been updated with more information and a new character.A fair warning: Amy fans (especially hard core Sonic/Amy fans) may not like this chapter since it contains two scenes that they won't like. I had a lot of fun writting this chapter in which I could have easily changed a scene to something that had aquite similar outcome. Also added a date so that you would know when the profiles were last updated._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

_The Thief, a Fan Girl's Heartbreak, and the Egghead_

Evening came across the city of Mobotropolis as the season of summer came to a close and the beginning of autumn began with the annual Fall Ball. The Fall Ball is held annually at the royal palace in which they celebrate the harvest, as their ancestors have done, and the beginning of school. The whole town is invited to the ball and has had great success over the years. In one household, a family of foxes are getting ready for the ball. In the uppermost room stood a fox getting ready with a tuxedo.

His name is Miles Prower. Miles has the most unusual trait given that is much more of a gift than it is a curse (by those who disagree). He has twin tails and this trait has earned him the moniker Tails. His fox-like Chao, Ace, was also getting ready. Chao have always been allowed for centuries since one of the monarchs of past brought her Chao to the ball and it has been allowed ever since. Ace had always had his usual attire; a pilot's cap, silk scarf, and goggles. Miles just finished putting on his bowtie when Ace finished putting on his scarf. Ace flew up and landed on Miles' should just as he was flattening the fur on his head and straightening out the three bands of hair on his brow.

"Ace," Miles addressed his Chao, "why don't you put on that tux Mom had got you?"

"Chao!" with that Ace turned his back on Miles.

"No?" Miles asked knowing the mood Ace was in. "Would you wear it for me?" Ace turns back towards his master with a raised eyebrow. "If not, do it for Mom since she tends to spoil you at times," Miles smiled after that comment and Ace flew off from his perch towards a small Chao-sized closest that held some of his attire.

Although the majority of the closet contained pilot's attire and other military-styled attire; it did contain some former wear. As soon as Ace returned to his perch in front of the mirror and stripped out of the pilot attire; Miles started to brush his fur with a small brush. Ace didn't seem to take it too well but he held still long enough for Miles to finish. Miles finished his brushing and Ace slipped on his one-piece tux in which messed up the fur on his head in which Miles re-combed. He then tied Ace's bowtie before Ace flew up to Miles' shoulder.

"I'd say that we look dashing," he said as he pulled on his gloves. "I wished I had a cane to go with this ensemble, but that would look a bit _too_ much. Don't you think?" Ace cocked his head to a side as in deep thought before he nodded.

Miles left his room, with Ace still on his shoulder, through a trapdoor on the floor in which he pressed down revealing an opening. He then moved the hinged ladder to extend it to the floor before exiting his room and closing the trapdoor behind him. Miles traveled through the hall and down the stairs towards the entrance hall. He turned to the right at the landing and into the den to find his mom putting some last minute touches on her hair in front of a wall mirror. She wore a deep periwinkle dress that glittered in the light. She wore a pearl necklace around her neck and diamond earrings. She even had matching high heels to boot. Miles froze in the doorway when he caught sight of his mother. She look practically… picturesque. She turned when she saw Miles' reflection in the mirror and she had a warm smile on her face.

"Why Miles you look handsome!" she then put her hands on her hips and her became stern but playful at the same time. "Did you bribe Ace into wearing that tux I got him?"

"Thanks Mom and _no_ I didn't bribe Ace into wearing the tux. By the way you look…" he rotated his wrist trying to find the right word to describe her, "exquisite!"

Before she could answer, the sound of running feet was overhead then the sound of feet hitting the stairs. Miles leapt out of the doorway as a pair of twin foxes rushed into the room. One of them wore a pure white dress that was decorated with glitter and the other had a miniature tuxedo on. They were both laughing and their attire wasn't straight at all. The young vixen's dress was somewhat wrinkled with the hem of the dress uneven and the young fox's tux had a crooked collar with the jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders. His bowtie wasn't straight on straight.

"Alright you two," she said over their laughter, "stand up straight so that I can get a look at you two."

They both stood up straight while they tried to stifle their laughter. Their mother, Rosemary, tried to fix the young vixen's dress.

"Miles, would you fix up Austin while I work with Judy's dress?" Rosemary asked as he fixed Judy's dress him.

"Sure," as he beckoned his younger brother, Austin, towards him.

Miles squatted down towards Austin's level and proceeded to fix the collar of his shirt. He straightened his shirt getting out all of the wrinkles out, fixed his bowtie, and fixed his jacket. The both of them fidgeted and laughed as Rosemary and Miles tried to get them more presentable. Their father, a fox with a patch over his left eye, came in as he was putting on his bowtie just as the young twins' clothes were more presentable.

"You look just as dashing as you did on our wedding day, Amadeus," Rosemary playfully said as she approached him.

"And you look just as beautiful as you did that day, Rosemary," he replied as he spun her around once and held her at an angle as if they were going to kiss.

The twins giggled behind their hands and Miles just rolled his eyes at their parents.

"Let's go since we need to pick up Amber and Bruise," Amadeus said and they left the house as he locked the door behind them.

Next door a pair of twin foxes near Miles' age came out of their house and greeted them outside their gate. One of them was an amber colored vixen with deep blue eyes dressed in a sparkling blue dress and high heels. The other was a dark red fox dressed in a tuxedo.

"Thank you so much for taking them at such a short notice," their mother called out by the door.

"Not at all Hilary," Rosemary called out.

"Now you two behave yourselves."

"_Mom_!" they both cried out with embarrassment while blushing slightly.

They walked towards the palace as they had some small talk. The street lights were just coming on and shock clerks closed early for the ball. They walked several blocks until they made it to the entrance to the palace.

The palace courtyard had been transformed into a party-like picture. Lanterns were strung from poles and a wide table could be seen on the far end with a large variety of food. It seemed that the whole city had turned out for the ball as they were all dressed in their best attire. Austin and Judy ran off as they spotted some of their friends from preschool, Bruise ran off when he saw a part of his gang, and Rosemary and Amadeus left to go mingle with some of their old friends leaving Miles, Ace, and Amber behind.

"Let's see if some of my friends are around since they've been asking me to introduce you to them," Amber said over the soft waltz-like music playing.

"Sure," Miles replied and the left with Amber leading in search of her friends.

They searched near the end of the dance floor and they found a small group of vixens dressed in their best wear talking amongst themselves.

"Hello girls!" Amber shouted an ran towards them.

Miles hung back as his pace slowed as he saw Amber being greeted by the small group of vixens.

"This is my best friend, Miles."

"Where did _you_ dig up this handsome fox, Amber?" one of them asked as the others stared wide-eyed at Miles just as Miles tried to oppress a blush creeping on his face.

"He _even_ has his Chao dress for the occasion!" another said as she went forward to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Alexandria, but call me Alex," then she then proceeded to introduce the others, "this is Judith, Candice, Chelsey, and Rosa."

"Hello ladies," Miles replied with a bow.

"So Amber, where did you find him?"

"Well, Candice, he's first; my best friend and second; he's my next door neighbor," Amber promptly replied.

"Hello there cutie," one of them said as she tried to stroke Ace, but Ace just retreated to the top of Miles' head.

"Now, Ace," Miles said as he looked up at the Chao on his head, "I don't think they're going to hurt you."

"Come on, Ace," Amber said soothingly, "you don't think that _I_ would hurt you in anyway?" Ace thought for a moment as he cocked his head to a side before flying towards Amber.

"Ace?" the vixen who tried to pet Ace said surprised. "How did you come up with a name like that? Don't get me wrong, but I've seen stranger names for Chao than that?"  
"Well," Miles began as he thought to that day, "I named him that since I found him dressed up like a pilot one morning and the gear he used came from one of my plush dolls. Also to add, the plush doll he took it off was my Ace the Eagle one and I was four at the time I named him."

"I remember him," another vixen spoke, "I used to read the comics and my younger cousins begged me to watch it with them when they're over when it became a television adaptation. They _even_ have the DVD box sets of the series!"

"I watch it too with my younger sibs, but I do it under my own power since they begged me to watch it with them one day," Miles replied as Ace was passed around the girls like a picture of a famous celebrity.

Miles was then hit from behind and he turned to see a pink hedgehog dressed in a deep red dress and high heels stomping her way towards the dance floor. He knew who it was and he looked towards where she was walking to see what had _exactly_ set her off. Off in the distance he could see a blue hedgehog dancing with a squirrel-chipmunk hybrid and Miles knew what was about to happen.

"If you excuse me, ladies, but I need to defuse a ticking time bomb before it explodes in the middle of the dance floor. Ace, stay put," Miles said hurriedly before running off.

"Where'd he say he was doing?" a vixen asked.

"He said he was going to take care of something."

"I think it was that pink hedgehog that bumped into him that he's taking care of," Amber said as they saw Miles disappear in the knot of people.

"Where's the fire, Amy?" he asked after he caught up with her grabbing her hand.

"_Where's the fire_?" she repeated ferociously causing people to stare at them.

"Keep your voice down, Amy," he said quietly and gestured her to follow. "Let's take this elsewhere." He led, or rather dragged, her away from the dance floor and towards some hedges so they could talk peacefully. "So, what's _your_ problem, Amy?"

"That _hussy_ is dancing with _MY_ Sonic!" she yelled pointing to the said couple.

"That 'hussy' is a princess who happens to be a close friend of mine and I'm _sure_ you heard that Sonic is a prince."

"Yes, and I'll make sure that Sonic is _mine_ and not some snot-nosed prissy is getting between me and Sonic!"

"You should listen you yourself talk, Amy."

"That's not important! The only thing that is important is getting Sonic to be _mine_!"

"It's not that simple," shaking his head. "You have to be born into royalty in order to marry Sonic and the marriage is usually arranged."

"Then I'll make a change in their tradition and turn this into a Cinderella story!"

"Cinderella is just a fairytale and it doesn't happen in real life. You can't break tradition that easily."

"How _dare_ you get between me and Sonic! You never did this before!" her emerald eyes now blazed with an emerald fire.

"When you strike this 'hussy,' as you put it, you are going to be arrested for harming a monarch and it's _only_ she that can drop the charges. By the way, what makes Sonic _so_ important to you?"

"That's _not_ important, Tails!"

"Just answer the question!"

"_Fine_!" she snapped as she walked past him with her hands crossed before turning to face him and her voice became calmer. "I first met Sonic near Never Lake and that's when I got kidnapped by _that_," she tries to find words to describe what happened next, "_mechanical double _of Eggman's! He risked his life to save me and he did after he beat Mecha in a race to save me."

"How'd you hear of Sonic in the first place?"

"I heard rumors of him and I read my tarot cards in which they said I would have a _chance_ meeting with him. I went in search of where they said I would meet him and he came. I've been in love with him ever since that day."

"That sounds more like hero worship than infatuation to me."

"How would _you_ know? You've never felt true love!" she snapped again.

"I idolized him while _you_ had been worshipping as the hero he is and _not_ as the hedgehog he truly is! Also to add, you're not '_truly_' in with Sonic, you're _too_ blinded by hero worshipping him to see the truth!"

Amy was taken back by the remarked but she recovered and her tempter had taken over again as she approached him until she was in his face, "_How dare you_? You'll see that Sonic and I _belong_ together!"

She walked past him as Tails spoke, "Sonic sees you as more of an _annoyance_ than a girlfriend."

She stops and faces Tails, "Why would Eggman call me his girlfriend?"

"He's too dumb and Sonic would save anyone no matter what. Even if it is an _annoying, love crazed fan girl_," he said making sure she got every word while emphasizing the last few words as he turned to face her.

Amy looked on in shock but she had enough strength to snap at him again, "How would _you_ know what love is?"

"There are different kinds of love. Love between friends, sibling love, love of a pet, love between a parent and child, and the list seems to go on. I may be too young to feel the love you have, but," he inched closer to her, "can't you take rejection like a _normal_ person."

"No I won't!" her temper came back even worse then before. "You'll see that Sonic is _rightfully_ _mine_, and _not_ some _snot-nosed hussy_ is taking _my_ prince away from me!" she turns to walk off.

"Fine," he replied shaking his head, "but don't do something that you'll regret in the future."

A sneeze was heard that stopped Amy in her tracks and caught Tails' attention. It came from behind some of the hedges that they were near.

"Show yourself!" Tails shouted and out came five young vixens and one of them had a fox-like Chao dressed in a tuxedo. He gave them a long look before asking, "How much did you hear?"

"Well," one of them stepped forward, "we heard enough to say that she," pointing to Amy, "has a huge crush on Sonic and that you are Tails. Do you know how many young vixens in this city are infatuated by you, Miles?"

"_Miles_!" Amy shouted as she turned to Tails.

"Uh, no," he just simply replied slightly confused.

"_No_?" another spoke surprised as she stepped forward. "From what I've heard, all preteen vixens are infatuated by you and I'm not sure why. My younger cousins have tons of pictures of you pasted on their walls and anything else they could find."

"_Timeout_!" Amy snapped not liking being ignored. "Okay Tails, spill it! Is your name Tails or Miles?"

Tails, or Miles, just took a deep breath, "Tails is just a moniker, or are you _too_ upset at our quarrel to see? My true name is Miles Prower, and I thank you _not_ to turn my name into a pun."

"Well, Per Hour," she said angrily unknowingly mispronouncing his surname as her eyes blazed again with a renew flare, "you just stay out of my way and Sonic!"

"It's _Prower_ and I'll let it go for now since you're enraged at the moment. However, Sonic is now out of your league and I would advise you not to pry yourself in between them lest you want to be persecuted for your actions."

Before Amy could snap back an explosion was heard and then the entire complex was surrounded by armed men causing screams of panic to ensue.

"Alright guests!" a voice spoke from above causing all eyes to go in that direction. "Just follow orders and nobody gets hurt and I wouldn't try anything funny since all guards are at the moment indisposed of."

It was a purple weasel dressed in a brown hat with the brim bent up on one end and he was riding a hover bike as he landed on the ground with a brown bag in his hand. He was ordering the guest to remove all jewelry and put them in the bag as he held them at gun point. There wasn't a thing that anyone could do, but there was a glitch in his plan which didn't go unnoticed by Miles. The guards that were holding them at gun point seemed transparent and Miles took a chance and hit a rock near one of his tails. The shot went towards the guard's head and Miles dove to tackle him but he just went through it like it was a ghost.

"Just as I thought," he said getting back up catching the shocked looks on the others, "a hologram."

"You shouldn't of done that, Miles. What would've happened if they were real?" the vixen with the Chao said.

"Old habits die hard, Amber. I think it's about time that somebody outfoxes, pun intended, a weasel. Ace?"

The Chao went to his side and he started to whisper something in Ace's ear. After he was done, Ace nodded that he understood and took off into the air as Miles went to implement his part of the plan into motion.

"What does he _think_ he is doing? What if there is more of them?" a vixen hissed at the one called Amber as they watched Miles disappear into the knot of people.

In the middle of the knot, the weasel continued to take the jewelry as he came by each of the guests. His next one was a vixen dressed in a deep periwinkle dress and she was taking off her rings weeping silently, but there soon was a yell of pain from in front of her. The weasel was shaking his crooked tail to and fro as he tried to shake off a Chao that was clamped on his tail with its teeth. He finally shook off the Chao, which was a fox-like one dress in a tuxedo, only to be attacked in the face as it gnawed and punched his face as he dropped his bag in order to swat the Chao away. He then was tackled from the side causing the Chao to halt its attack. He fought with his attacker until they broke free and he held him up at point-blank range. It was a fox dressed in a tuxedo with blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" the weasel asked as they both stood up slowly.

"Maybe," the fox replied before he grabbed the gun and did a complex movement that enabled him to get the gun so that the weasel was staring down the barrel of his own gun.

"Now, now," the weasel spoke as he backed off, "put that down before somebody gets hurt."

"Namely you? By the way," in his free hand he revealed a watch in which the weasel did a double take at his left hand to find out that there was nothing there, "I wouldn't use holograms to get what you need. It would only fool those whose eyes are not trained to see the difference. By the way if you're wondering, I did a slight of hand trick to relieve you of your watch," he continued as he pressed a button on the watch causing the holograms to vanish.

The weasel then bolted towards his hover bike but was met by a strong cyclone that surrounded him. After it had cleared, he was hog-tied with his hands and feet tied behind his back with a fan belt. A small snicker was heard and the weasel turned to see a blue hedgehog with a golden crown on his head with emerald green eyes.

"Let's see you _weasel_ your way out of this, Nack," there was a slight cockiness in his speech which made the weasel growl with anger upon recognizing the voice.

"When I get out of this, Sonic the Hedgehog, I'll make sure to have your head on a platter so I can take the bounty placed on your head!" he snarled as he tried to squirm his way towards the hedgehog.

Guards soon arrived as they took Nack away while he continued to curse towards Sonic before he was out of earshot as he struggled to get out of the guards' grip. The stolen jewelry was also returned to the original owners, and the ball continued without a hitch except for Miles being scolded for his actions by his parents and Amber's friends didn't take Miles' actions well but they soon forgave him just because of his epithet. Amber stuck by him despite disagreeing with his actions but forgave him for what he had done.

The ball continued well into the night and ended with a spectacular pyrotechnics display over the palace thus ending the ball. Miles had talked to Sonic before leaving concerning if he's seen Amy. He said that he ran into her with Princess Sally and Amy had to be subdued by several guards before she assaulted Sally. However, after some explanations were told she was soon released and walked with Sally. Sonic had heard them arguing when he was walking by and had caught Amy yelling that Sally _should_ be going out with someone of her own species and leave Sonic alone. However, Sally replied regally that she didn't had to resort to blackmailing him in order to marry him. To Amy that was the last straw, she then attacked Sally and it took both Sonic and Sally's elder brother, Prince Elias, to subdue her. She swore that Sonic will be hers before she left in a huff as she stormed off and Sonic let her go before she explodes in front of his face making another scene. Sonic had caught her in tears before she left with her cousin, Samantha, but she didn't want to talk to him and Samantha snapped at Sonic for breaking her heart. Miles became worried over Amy's reaction since he believed that she believed that Sonic's reactions to her was "playing hard to get" and what happened tonight just might have been the worst thing to happen to her since being captured by Robotnik or on his orders a number of times. Near the end of the week, he had seen Amy leave the airport with what seemed like a heavy heart as she bid farewell to her cousin while he was working on his biplane.

When the beginning of the weekday came around, it was the beginning of school. Earlier in the week Miles and his sibs got their school supplies from the local store. It was an exciting morning, especially for Austin and Judy, as they ate breakfast that morning. They were both talking animatedly about what their first day was going to be like while Miles ate silently while his sibs talked.

"Now remember, Miles," their mother said reminding Miles, "take your brother and sister to school and pick them up after school."

"Sure thing," he replied as he poured maple syrup onto his pancakes. "Don't forget that you were taking Ace to the Chao daycare."

"I won't forget," she said as she scratched behind Ace's ears, who was dressed back in his pilot attire, as he sat at the kitchen table munching on a muffin.

After they had finished breakfast, Miles went outside with his book bag as he put on his pads and helmet since he was roller-skating to school while he waited for his sibs to come out. They came out with their bikes out of the garage with their helmets and bags in tow. Judy was dressed in a new pink dress with ribbons tied in front of each of her ears and Austin had his new shoes on as they walked out with their bikes and lunchboxes in hand.

"Alright you two," Miles said as he walked out of the yard while putting his helmet on his head and tapping his heels together causing two pairs of wheels to appear on each shoe. "Let's get going before we're late."

They left the driveway and entered the road on their way to school. Austin and Judy turned their biking into a race to school, but Miles wouldn't allow it since: one; they didn't know the way and two; they could get hurt. They both tried to enter an intersection without looking both ways and trying to go through a red light. They finally made it to the schoolyard in which Miles seemed somewhat exhausted from his trip to school. He made sure that his sibs had their bikes properly secured; however, as he was checking them they had ran off. He found that both of them weren't secured properly and he had to use the spare key he got from their mom in order to secure the bikes. He would have a talk to them after school since he had to travel to the east side of the yard to get to his class. The city itself had five different schools with all the grades on the same grounds.

Miles tapped his heels again making the wheels disappear before he walked into the school while he removed his pads and helmet. He walked through the hall until he found Room 150 and he walked in.

The room had two windows on the west side of the room that overlooked the playground where several of the younger grades were playing. Each desk was set in a 7 X 7 pattern with textbooks on each of the desks. The north side of the room held the blackboard and the teacher's desks in a corner near a window. The rear of the room held several shelves that held multiple slots to hold helmets and pads for the students who traveled to school by bike or skates. Several of the students in the room talked to one another while others looked for a seat to take. Miles set his pads and helmet in one of the slots at the back of the class before taking his seat at the front row center seat.

"How are you today, Miles?" Amber asked as she walked in taking a seat next to him.

"Just fine," he replied.

"Excuse me, but I think you're in my seat," a voice spoke in front of him.

It came from a gray wolf with octagonal glasses dressed in what appeared to be an attempt to impress the teacher on the first day. He wore a collared-shirt and former pants with shoes that would go well on a former occasion but not on a school day (unless it was for school pictures).

"I don't see your name on it," Miles replied seeing that the seat was not taken.

"I have no time to argue with someone of inferior intelligence but I'll say this. I've sat in the position that you are in now and I intend to keep it that same seat, _Vulpes_," the wolf replied ending with a light push on Miles' forehead.

"Leave him alone, Euclid. He's done nothing to you _except_ sit in your favorite seat. It's first come, first serve on the first day of school," Amber replied somewhat annoyed.

"I have some respect for you, Amber. You are the second smartest in this class, next to me that is, and your intelligence quotient is nowhere as near as mine," the wolf named Euclid replied somewhat making himself sound more superior than Amber.

"My IQ may not be as high as yours, but I can still put up a good fight," Amber replied and now almost everyone in the room was watching the scene.

"I suggest that you move, _Vulpes_," Euclid addressed Miles in a more angrier tone.

"I think not because I'm very content in this seat and have reason to move," Miles replied as he stretched his arms behind his back.

The teacher came in and everyone took a seat. Euclid took a seat next to Miles just as the teacher came from her desk. She was an elder hawk with brown and while plumage. She wore a flowery dress with flower patterns on it. She also had a pair of glasses on that seemed to be bifocals.

"Okay class," she said in a gravely voice, "settle down so I can take roll." She pronounced each name perfectly; except for some names. However, when she got to Miles name; there were some snickers from the other students. "Okay class, my name is Mrs. Hawkins and I'll be your instructor for the year. Let's go over some ground rules before we begin. The seats you are in now are the seats you will be in for the rest of the year. You may plead your case to me if you want to change; however, the one you want to switch with must also agree to the change. I will _not_ tolerate cursing in my class and also the use of nicknames. I won't tolerate anyone coping in my class and if caught; you'll get an automatic F and detention after school. No talking out of turn and no talking when others are talking. Is that clear?" There were a few 'Yes, Ma'am' and a few nods; however she gave the class a disappointing look. "When I ask a question; I expect a 'Yes, Ma'am' or a 'No, Ma'am.' Is that clear?"

The whole class bellowed 'Yes, Ma'am' and she when back to her desk to retrieve a book.

"Open your English books to chapter one and we'll begin," she spoke when she got back to her podium as she opened her book.

So the first day of school began. For the first hour in English, they had learned to identify nouns, verbs, adverbs, etc. She kept the entire class quiet and answered each question promptly. The next hour was History. They learned the early lives of their ancestors before the advent of human intervention. Next came Mathematics, when Euclid became the one of show-off his skills. However he didn't count on Miles answering the second part of Mrs. Hawkins' question correctly. The next hour was Phys. Ed with a broad shouldered bulldog. Despite his rugged appearance, he was just a gentle fellow with a big heart.

The class were paired up randomly as they held a one-on-one basketball tournament. Miles went up against Amber and he lost the game in a _very_ close match of 3-2 in a five minute game. Bruise and his friends made a big deal over his match, but Bruise got what was coming to him when he lost is first, and only, match 10-2. The tournament was won by a young doe named Joyce Anderson.

Then came lunch hour were Miles and Amber ate in the quad. Her friends jointed them later and they ate and laugh what the first day had been like. Miles did make a few new acquaintances, but it was the fear of Bruise that kept them distant from him. He had thought that he did have any hatred for anyone else except for Bruise and Julian, but that was not until he met Euclid. Euclid seemed bent on intimidating Miles, but that didn't seem to work too well. Miles was getting annoyed that Euclid had to resort to calling him '_Vulpus_' instead of calling him by his name. Euclid didn't want anything to do with Miles and Miles had mentally translated after Euclid walked off from him that Euclid had called him a 'twin-tailed fox' in scientific terms.

Lunch ended after the hour and they returned to class to learn Science. Euclid now seemed to be the smartest in the subject as he answered every question that was asked by Mrs. Hawkins despite the grumbling from the majority of the class. Amber did get some answers in edgewise and so did Miles despite the looks that Euclid was giving him. The last hour was reading and the majority of the class hated that subject. They had to read a section out of their book and answer the questions at the end. Euclid had finished in the first fifteen minutes of class had started to do his science homework. The final bell rang and the class left with their book bags filled with homework in all subjects that they didn't finish.

"Hey, Miles," Amber called out before he left the school, "my friends and I are going to the malt shop to do homework. Are you up for it and be sure to bring Ace along if you can?"

"Sure, but that seems to be last minute. I still have to pick up Austin and Judy and I need to ask my mom if I can go," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I'll see you back home since I also need to held home," she answered before running off.

Miles walked off with his pads on as he walked across the grounds to pick up his younger sibs. He found them both in separate rooms and it took a while for them to come with them since they didn't want to leave. After he had gotten them, he told them about locking their bikes up correctly before running off. On the way back home, they did a better job of obeying the laws of the road. When they got home, the found their mother and Ace in the garden as they were watering the plants.

"We're home!" Miles called out as he came through the gate as his sibs ran their bikes into the garage.

"Hello, sweetie, how was your first day of school?" she asked as she poured water on her flowers with a watering can as Ace sniffed the flowers.

"Okay and Amber asked me to come to the malt shop to do homework."

"That seems to be last minute, but be sure to be back before supper."

"Sure, Ace are you coming along?"

Ace abandoned sniffing the flowers and flew towards Miles landing on his shoulder. Miles roller skated towards Amber, who was just leaving her yard, before they walked off towards the malt shop. The malt shop is one of the local hangouts for the youths in the area and a great gathering point for them. The malt shop wasn't too far for them to walk. The malt shop had a large patio with tables with umbrellas and the inside seemed to be crowded at this day and time. They enter the malt shop and found Amber's friends waiting for them at a large round table as they joined them.

"What can I get for you today?" the waitress asked as Miles and Amber joined them.

"Gwen," an antler-less buck called out, "we'll take this order."

The waitress, Gwen, went to another table as the antler-less buck and his wife took care of the order. They returned a few minutes later with multiple cups.

"Okay," the elder doe said as she took a cup, "a Berry-Berry Swirl for Amber, a Strawberry Delight for Alex, a Sherbet Shake for Judith, a Double Chocolate Swirl for Candice, a Neapolitan Malt for Chelsey, a Cherry Vanilla Swirl for Rosa, a double scooped Vanilla ice cream sundae with hot fudge, nuts, whipped cream, chunks of mint, and cherries for the little Ace, and an _extremely_ thick Minted Vanilla Malt for Miles."

"How are all of my favorite customers doing today?" the elder antler-less buck asked. "I heard that you were back Miles, but I didn't believe that you were back in town."

"It's a long story," Miles replied.

"I would to hear it, but alas I can't since I have a malt shop to run," he replied in a disappointed tone before he left.

The small group of friends talked about their first day and over what was heard around school. Despite it mainly being 'girl talk' they didn't mind and they even included gossip on Euclid since the rumors had said that Miles had hurt his pride for the first time ever even more than Amber could have done in a day's worth.

The first day of school has ended for the youths of Mobotropolis and Miles' life looks great in the near future. Euclid seems to dislike Miles ever since he didn't get his usual seat and he isn't used to have competition other than Amber. He seems to be a mild thorn to Miles, and let's hope that Euclid doesn't try anything dumb just to prove that he's the smartest one on class. Will Miles break the grip that Bruise has on the school that is forcing everyone to avoid him lest they want to be attacked? What is Robotnik up to at this time? Is he still licking his wounds from being betrayed or is he scheming for his next plan? What of Amy? Will she get over what had happened at the Fall Ball or will she do something desperate just to get Sonic to marry her? Only time will tell until these questions are answered and all wounds are healed.

* * *

**Preview:**

_This is Tails! A week has past since school started and Euclid seems to be desperate to show that he's superior than me but that doesn't seem to be working. I also find out who 'Kid Ace' is and we have our rematch ever since our match was interrupted back on Westside Island. Julian and his amigos show up again and I find out that I have to put up with them in Mobotropolis. Can my life get any worse? They start to harass me more and with Bruise's constant harassment they become fast friends. However, their harassment gets them into trouble when they start to make fun of my epithet. Find out what happens next time!

* * *

_

**Post Author's Notes:**_ Euclid means 'smart' in Greek and his surname is a combination of two words (seen in his profile) Wolfinstein: Wolf and Einstein (think Frankinstein).

* * *

_**Copyright:**_ Euclid Wolfinstein is copyrighted by me as well as all characters that I've created. You may borrow them with my consent._


End file.
